KONOHA HIGH
by ramenrulz8P
Summary: Discontinued.
1. First Day of School!

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO! SHONEN JUMP DOES! I OWN ONLY A FEW OF THE CHARACTER'S IN HERE!

Hey Everyone! RZN here Just wanted to ask your opinion of the fanfic! Please R&R!

BBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!BBBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!BBBBEEEPPPP!

"SAKURA TIME TO WAKE UP SWEETIE!" Zara said through the intercom in my room.

Yup that's me Sakura Haruno, a girl from Japan who lives a very strange life. My strange family consist of my mom, my dad, my amazing older sister Zara, my annoying but always there for me little brother Yoshi who by his namesake thinks he is better than everyone else, and last but not least me! My strange friend Naruto the loud blonde who wants to be the governor of our city, Ino another loud blonde who used to be my enemy(currently she is my best friend), Hinata a black haired gray eyed shy girl who can be loud and outgoing when she wants to be, and many, many others.

My family happens to be one of the richest in all of Japan. We live on a hill side overlooking the Pacific, in a seven story, newly built and renovated L.A. style mansion. Everyone in my family had in their own floors and there were three floors left over for other things. To tell you the truth I get lost in my house daily and have to use a GPS to get where I want to go.

"SAKURA GET THE FLIP UP! THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU'RE GONNA MISS IT BECAUSE I AM YOUR RIDE THERE AND YOU HAVE NO OTHER WAY OF GETTING THERE!" Zara yelled angrily through the intercom.

"I don't wanna go…," I said but my voice was muffled by the pillow which covered my face.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE WATER BUCKET!" she yelled with rising anger.

I took the pillow off my face and glared at her face on the intercoms monitor," You wouldn't…,"I hissed.

She smirked and said back to me with an overly animated face," Oh, yes… I would….."

I decided it would be safest to just wake up because my sister never makes an empty threat. She knew better than I did that no one liked to wake up early after spending most of their summer parting and waking up late. Slowly I got up and got ready. I combed my naturally pink hair and brushed my now naturally straight teeth.

I finally headed downstairs and went to the bar table in silence. My food was already there, two pieces of French toast, syrup, and strawberry milk. I literally inhaled my food as my sister patiently waited for me to finish my food.

"I'm done…You happy now? Please don't hurt me," I cringed behind the bar stool.

"Fifteen minutes that's a new record wouldn't you say?" she said as we headed toward the car. Ah there it was her newly polished black Porsche. "So you gonna get in or keep gawking at my car?" Zara asked in full seriousness as she slid her designer glasses out of her light orangeish pink hair onto her pale light green eyes.

"Oh right sorry!" I said to her.

"It's alright just get in."

It was a forty-five minute drive to Konoha. Konohagakure Academy or as most people called it Konoha high would take another twenty minutes to reach. It wasn't a private school just there were requirements to get in. Zara and I had made the requirements but even if we hadn't we would've gotten in. That's only because we were friends with the person who owned the school.

Zara pulled into the school's entrance. There were to guards there waiting at the entrance to the school," Welcome back, Zara-chan," the one with the brown hair said," who's that?" He said pointing towards me.

"Oh hey Izumo, this is my little sister, Sakura," she said as she pointed to me.

"That's right you said something to me about your little sister coming here this year," Izumo said," well Sakura-chan it was nice to meet you. By the way I'm Izumo Kamizuki and this is my partner Kotetsu Hagane." He said gesturing towards the man with black hair."If you wish to leave school perimeters you must tell us. Also all freshmen are allowed to leave campus only after the first semester. If you wish to leave school grounds with you must be accompanied by an upperclassman or a parent or guardian. That's all we had to tell you, so please go on through."

"Wow that guy talked a lot," I said.

"Who Izumo? Those guys are just trying to tell you the basic rule, that's all. They're really nice people once you get to know them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Zara drove past the water fountain surrounding the entrance of the main school building which looked new shiny and huge. There were five buildings in all on the school the main building, the lounges, the gyms, the café's, and the clubs area.

Zara parked in a place that had her name engraved on there.

"Why is your name engraved there?" I asked.

"Because I'm the President of the Sophomores. All presidents get their own parking spots." The car next to her was silver Lamborghini Gallardo with purple lighting on the side.

"Whoa! Whose car is that?" I asked her.

"That's Rai-sama's car," Zara said dismissively.

"I bet he's hot!" I said, Zara just burst out laughing. "What?" I asked her.

"Rai-sama…..is … a…. girl…..hahahha," she spoke in between breaths.

"What? But Rai is a boy's name!" I said appalled and tried to think who I knew with name Rai.

"You've met Rai before… you know Rai though you know her full name is Raikami… the one you call nee-chan." Zara said slowly.

"HER? She goes here? That's awesome! This is the best school ever!" I said reminiscing this summer and hanging with nee-chan. Funny how I call my sister by her name and my sister's friend who I consider more of a sister nee-chan. (BTW: nee-chan means older sister).

"Woooowwww. You haven't even been inside and you already like this school."

I looked at how many steps we had to climb and asked, "Do we really have to climb THIS many steps?"

"Yes we do, because it is the best form of exercise we get all day. Thanks to all the walk ways and elevators," said a voice from behind.

I turned to see who it was and then I yell," NEE-CHAN!" and went up to go hug her. Rai had short layered and feathered hair, with a glowing golden tan, she was well muscled, had really nice curves, dazzling eyes as dark as the night sky, and pretty big bust.

"Alright, alright. You can stop hugging me now, and don't call me nee-chan at school. Here you address me as Rai-sama or senpai," said Rai.

"What did you do with your hair?" Zara asked her.

"Oh I cut it short over the summer. There was a girl who had this disease who wanted to go to her brother's wedding and she didn't have any hair so I cut mine and made a wig for her," Rai said a she played around with her black hair that now only reached to the bottom of her neck. A look of pride and sadness in her dark brown eyes as she said," That girl absolutely loved the gift. It was only last week I heard that the disease got the better of her and she passed away."

"Oh my god…. That's so sad," Zara said," You know what? Everyone's right Rai you are a saint."

Rai gave a slight smile," As student body president I have to help out our community."

"Humph.. More like since you're the Emperors daughter you have to take care of your people," I said.

Rai laughed and said," Yeah, you could go with that." Since Rai was a the Emperor's daughter everyone addressed her a either Rai-sama or Rai-oujo.(oujo means princess)

"Whaaaaa!" someone screamed and then there was a splash. Rai ran towards the scene, Zara and I followed her.

We saw a boy about our age who was getting out of the pool and he was completely soaked. He had a bowl hair cut and really bushy eye brows. Rai sighed as though this happened all the time, which by the looks of him probably did.

"Who was it this time, Lee?" Rai asked annoyed.

"Ohayo Rai-oujo! It was two boys from junior class!"

"Junior class huh?" Zara mumbled to herself and then went into a deep train of thought as clearly expressed by the expression on her face.

"Their names please?" Rai asked getting even more annoyed.

"I didn't see them but I heard them says something about going to World History Class. Isn't that class only offered to the juniors?" he said.

"How do you know they were boys?" Rai said urging him to just spit it out.

"They had deep voices and from that push seem really muscular."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Rai said clearly uninterested walking off to the commons.

The roof of the commons was a dome about fifty feet high. Music was playing from the speakers and people were talking amongst themselves, while sitting on furniture that belonged in a five star hotel lobby.

"Okay, I have a question Rai. Is this place a hotel or a school?" I asked her.

"Haha! That's not the first time I've heard someone say that about this place. And this is very much a school. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the student council meeting. I am the senior and student body president after all," she said and gave me a wink.

She walked over to Zara who had walked away to talk to a friend. "Come on you have to be at this meeting too!" Rai waved back at me with a smile as she dragged my sister by the ear towards the meeting room.

The intercom stopped playing music and a voice of a woman echoed through the atrium. "All freshmen please head towards the auditorium. The upperclassmen in the red shirts will guide towards there."

I looked around and saw three familiar faces headed towards another familiar face.

"Naruto! Ino! Hinata! Temari!" I yelled, all four heads turned towards me and smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled with his un canny peppiness.

"H-he-he-hello, Sa-sa-Sakura-chan," Hinata said in her usual shy manner.

"Hey forehead!" Ino said jokingly as she always did.

"Hey, Sakura! How ya been?" Temari, a girl with dirty blonde hair put up in two spiked buns with evergreen eyes, asked me.

" I'm fine. Just a bit nervous that's all. Anyways, don't you have classes to go to?" I said to her.

"Have you not noticed the red shirt?" she said as she pointed to her torso.

"Oh yeah that's right! Sorry, I'm kinda out of it today…"

"Hey, come on Sakura-chan we have to get going or we'll miss our whole intro to the school!" Naruto said in his cheery voice again.

So Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and I, guided by Temari, made it to the auditorium and I was at a loss for words.

The auditorium was something like in the movies there were three different stages. One for what looked like concerts, another inspire by European medieval theaters, and the one for assembles. Each had its own seats and was broken apart into its own room with its entrance and concession stand.

"Alright, everyone please file in and fill in every seat please!" Temari yelled to us. "Remember once the principle starts talking you all have to shut up because if you don't she kick you outta here! Literally!"

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and I filed in and sat next to our friends since like ever; Shino, a quiet guy who wears a hoodie and glasses everywhere he goes, he also has a huge bug fetish; Kiba, or dog boy we like to call him is the one with the tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, with his dog, Akamaru by his side you can't miss him; Shikamaru ,the guy with black hair who looks like he has a pineapple on his head, I the lazy one who can fall asleep at any given time but don't let that fool you he's the smart one of the group; Gaara, the one with bright red hair and eyes as green as the ocean, is the one who gets in trouble a lot, but is a good guy at heart; Sai is the one who is really pale with black hair and black eyes, he's the artsy one out of all of us; and Choji is the one with light brown hair and brown eyes, he's um the rotund one out of us all, he is who Hinata, Ino, and I go to when we feel upset, Choji was given the name big fluffy teddy bear since elementary and is the sensitive one so he's who we usually turn to.

"Hey guys! How was your summer?" I asked them.

"Sucky…,"Kiba, Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"What about you Choji how was your summer?" Ino asked him.

"Awesome! I went to the Hawaii for the summer. Guess what?" Choji said.

"What?" The guys asked him uninterested.

"The girls in Hawaii are super nice and cute!" he said.

"Thanks for asking me how my summer went…," Sai said upset.

"I did you never replied," I said to him.

"Well. I went to the Sierra Mountains and saw beautiful lakes and tree, unlike you three uglies…," Sai said in his normal tone.

Ino, Hinata, and I were used to this by now so we just brushed it off with a, "Whatever."

"Attention, everyone will you please quiet down! The head mistress would like to speak with you all," said a pale black haired brown eyed women in her late twenties or early thirties. Rai and Zara told me that he name was Shizune and she was our guidance councilor.

The people in the auditorium quieted some, and then stopped talking all together as they saw the head mistress approach the podium. Most people were probably thinking *Wow! She has huge boobs!* Where as I had known the head mistress all my life, Lady Tsunade she was called by people that knew her well. I called her sensei. She was like a second mother to me. She's the one who taught me how to be strong.

She caught sight of my ever outstanding pink hair and gave a quick smile. I smiled back because it was natural to do so. Then Tsunade baa-chan began speaking. "Hello and welcome everyone to Konoha High! Note that it is not a right to be at this school but a privilege. Most of you have gotten into this school because you are more privileged then others in our society. At KH we take pride in the fact that we rank internationally. We expect high academic and athletic achievements for your class. Here you will find a variety of clubs to join and activities to do. We are sure all of you know that a hundred hours of community service is required out of all of you…," she went on talking abut school rules and what not for like an hour. Then she said," Now can we get everyone's attention please!" Anyone who was talking to their friends or sleeping had suddenly be alert and facing Tsunade."Good… Now I would to introduce our school presidents. Our sophomore president, Zara Haruno…," Tsunade said as my sister walked onto the stage. There were a few whistles and cheers from the crowd.

Naruto yelled," Zara nee-chan! Hi!"

"I don't think she can hear you…," Shikamaru said.

The whistles and cheering continued. Zara's eye began to twitch and she got one of her shut up or die expression on her face. Then the crowd went silent," Thank you, Tsunade-sama… Now Hello everyone I am Zara Haruno, president of the sophomore class. You all might know my little sister, Sakura. My dad is a senator most of your parents might know him. My mom is a business woman who lives in America."

Zara took a deep breath," When you get to your homerooms you will find out which of you became student council members. There will be two or three representatives from each class. From them you the freshman class will have to decide who you want as you freshman president. All candidates must have a three point five or higher grade point average, good citizenship, and be involved around the school and community."

This got people talking.

"I'm so running!" Naruto said which was very predictable.

"Didn't you hear her Naruto, three point five no two point five," Sai said.

"I think this'll be fun! I'm gonna run!" Ino said which was not quite as predictable as Naruto.

"Well, I most certainly not run…," I said.

"Come on Sakura-chan! This'll be fun you so should!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, forehead. I want have fun beating you," this was Ino for Sakura you should so run. Without you this'll be no fun.

"You guys don't even know if you're in student council yet…," I said.

"Oh and remember students you must get nominated by someone else to get into the race. We will decrease the number of candidates by seeing who has the most nominations. You must get at least ten to get in. Also note that only people in your grade can run. Now without further ado I bring you our lovely student body president… Rai Zuka Namikaze."

All the girl's began to speak saying things like "Fifty bucks that he's hot!", "I bet he's gonna be hot!", and "Oh I hope he's cute!" I just laughed.

Ino said, "If the guy is student body president he must be hot!"

I laughed harder. "What's the matter Sakura? You don't think he's gonna be hot?" she asked me.

"Rai-sama…. is … a….. girl….baka!" I said in between breaths.

"What the-"she started and then caught a glimpse of the stage. Rai-sama was there looking hot as always.

"You were right Ino she defiantly hot!" Kiba said.

"Shut up perv!" she yelled at him.

"Hey everybody! I hope you're enjoying your first day! Sorry that it's so boring. We kinda have to explain the rules and stuff. So we're past that now and we can finally get to the events that are going on. As you know our school has huge rep. Our school we have a variety of things, but I disbanded American football, cheerleading, baseball, and basket ball. If you ask why, it's because I want you to be different from others. This is not a normal school and during the first week we weed out those who think that this school is a normal high school. Also unlike other schools we have no rule against personal displays of affection but keep the dirtiness to a minimum. Plus one more thing, it is a HUGE pet peeve of mine to see drama among girls. If I see or hear any rumors spread in these hall immediate expulsion. I would have crueler punishments enforced but by law and your rights I'm not allowed to shoot, hang, or beat you to death, so this will be your first and final warning on that matter."

"Typical Rai…," I whispered.

"Wow, is she really strict Sakura?" everyone asked me.

"No, she just hates it when girls start drama and let their egos get the better of them. When they act like bitches and say that they are better than everyone and boss people around when they have low I.Q.'s she really, really, really hates it. If you get caught up in drama someone else started she would take pity on you and unleash her wrath upon the one that started the drama. On everything else she's super nice and doesn't bug you or get on you about what you do. Hey we all have our flaws that just happens to be one of hers…"

"Now that I have drilled that into your heads, let's move on to the more exciting stuff like home coming which will be in three weeks. The requirements will be in the handouts that are currently being passed out to you." Everyone got a blue, purple, or gold piece of paper with information on it.

"First things first, for those of you joining the home coming princess contest, formal dresses only. Please don't wear sweats and normal attire. For those of you in the home coming prince, same thing. Oh yeah and don't think it's funny to show up in dress then you're gonna get disqualified. Sorry guys if you actually got to do that you would sooo have my vote. Any ways for the rest of you who aren't running dress code is semi-formal to formal. No one is allowed to where sweats and casual attire. On your handouts there is a list of what you are not allowed to wear."

"Excuse me?" someone from the crowd asked.

"Yes…"Rai said suddenly interested.

"Isn't there supposed to be a home coming king and queen? Or are the prince and princess what they are?"

"Good question. Well you see I was homecoming princess three years in a row so the school decided that I would be home coming queen this year."

"What about the king?" someone else asked.

"Oh," Rai said with a suspicious smile," that's a surprise."

"Can you tell us more about yourself?" someone else asked.

"Most of you should know me as The Princess." I knew that Rai had royalty in her blood and she was the sole heir to the throne. She was the only one left and after she graduated she would rule the country.

"Holy crap that's you?"

"Yeah I'm the Emperor's daughter. My mother was a Mediterranean so if you're wondering why I am tan then you know why." Both Rai's parents are died, but she speaks of them as though they were still here. When she was six a fire took the lives of her parents. All she was left with was her older brother Obito. When she turned seven he was old enough to take the throne, but before he could he had to go join the military and if there was a war he had to fight. Unfortunately for him there was a war and he went for six months to battle. He died a bullet wound to his heart. Rai told me when she lost him it was like she lost her childhood.

"No wonder you looked like a foreigner," a girl said.

"Can we have your autograph?" a boy who wasn't being sarcastic asked her.

"Fine whatever later, now before I continue I would like to introduce to you our junior class president, Rido Hayate," just then my sister began to blush and spaz out. *Zara Aya Haruno, you have a crush on the junior class president? Oh, this year is sooo gonna be fun!*

Just then my jaw dropped and I started drooling. I bet you Ino looked worse than I did. He was tall, had well defined muscles, had spiky unruly bright red hair with two strands running down the sides of his face, but it was his eyes that got me, they were like two glowing sapphires. *Zara I sooo not gonna criticize you. He is HOT!* He walked up to the podium and said," Thanks for the wonderful introduction Rai-chan." He smiled at her.

She smiled right back and said, "Will you shut up and just do the speech." He just laughed and turned to us.

"There's not much I need to say other than, don't cause drama. Because all class presidents hate that most. We'll be lenient when it's Tsunada-shishu's rules you break, but when it's our rule we expect you to follow them because if you don't immediate expulsion and don't think we're afraid to expel you because we've done it plenty of times before. We've even had to expel last year's student body president because she wanted to start drama with Rai-chan. Believe me it was huge mistake on her part and she now can't get into a good college because of it. Plus Rai was about to beat her to a bloody pulp, if we hadn't gotten there as soon as we had she would have been dead."

"Thanks for that wonderful story Rido-kun," Rai said and had face that said did you have to tell them that story now they're gonna be scared of me," Now, more about homecoming, to get into the competition you must be nominated. The completion will consist of three rounds, you choose which ones you want to do with four choices we give you. The first choice is the obstacle course, which pretty much explains itself for you. Second choice is triple dare, where you will be give random tasks to do and if you don't you get disqualified. Third choice is Quiz a Rama, in this you answer a variety of questions to answer about monarchy. Then we have a singing contest, where of course the best singer wins. You can only choose two of the ones I just told you about, because the last one is where the one those of you who survive the two choices you picked before will enter the last stage, the beauty pageant. In the ones where you get to choose there will be chosen judges but in the beauty pageant the school gets to choose the princess and the prince. Remember those of you that are going to get nominated that you will be going against people in other grade levels than you."

Right after Rai was done Rido said," Oh yeah and for your entertainment Rai-sama, Zara-chan, the home coming king, and I will do each and every one of events that you had to do for fun."

"That was supposed to be a surprise baka!" Rai yelled.

"Oh~ sorry!" he replied.

Everyone laughed, those two were funny. God they made a great couple. Poor Zara I bet she wanted to talk to Rido as much as Rai did. After orientation they spilt us up into groups and we got a tour of the school. I was with Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, and Choji. Everyone else made another group. Mostly I talked to Kiba because Gaara and Shino usually didn't like to talk much, Hinata always mumbled and it was kinda hard to understand her, and Choji was eating chips because the school didn't have a rule against eating food. Kiba always made for lively conversation. He told me how he was upset that he couldn't bring his dog, Akamaru with him, how his family was, and that he was going to try out for the homing prince.

"You should try out too, Sakura," he told me," Come on it'll be fun."

"Remember you have to get nominated," I told him.

"Well, then let's make a deal. You nominate me and I'll nominate you. Deal?" Kiba said pleadingly.

I didn't want to think it let alone say it, but I wanted to try out."Sure," I said in a simple and sweet manner.

We were done with the main building and gym by lunch time, thanks to all the walkways(if you have ever been to a large airport they are the things that like flat step less escalator that if you walk on you go by faster). Our tour guide said that the main building and gym was all we really needed to care about. We walked into the café building; it reminded me of a very large food court you'd find in a mall. Choji looked star struck, Hinata was at loss of word, but then again she always was, Gaara showed a bit of shock in his eyes, which if you weren't his friend you probably wouldn't have seen, Kiba's stomach answered for him with a loud growl. Everyone including Gaara laughed.

I ate Chinese food, which even though I'm Japanese is my favorite type of food. Gaara ate Italian food, Choji and Hinata ate pizza, Shino I have no idea what he's eating, and Kiba was eating his usual dog food.

"We can't go anywhere with you, can we?" Shino said in his gruff voice.

"Hey we all have our preferences and you have no room to speak. Who knows what you eat?"Kiba told Shino.

"G-guy-guys, let's not fight please," Hinata said.

"Hey. You're getting better at not stuttering when you talk," Kiba pointed out.

"Than-thank you," she said.

"Ah, that was good but I'm still hungry," I said. I was defiantly not gonna eat what Shino and Kiba were eating. Choji would share if didn't already eat his. Hinata had already thrown hers away.

"So-sorry Sa-Sakura-chan, I would have saved you a piece b-but I didn't know you would still b-be hungry," Hinata said.

"It's fine. I can go a little hungry," I said. Someone pushed food towards me.

"This food is so filling, I don't think I'll be able to finish it all by myself," Gaara said," and hey it's not as bad as eating what Kiba and Shino are eating."

"Th-thanks Gaara I just didn't expect something like this from you. Are you sure you wanna share?," I said.

"It's fine you said you were hungry now hurry up and eat," he said.

We began eating and I had to admit that this was really nice of him. Lately Gaara had been trying to change his image. Most people were scared of Gaara and they'd usually do everything possible to avoid him. I hate to say it but I was like those people until one day Naruto asked him a question and he replied in emotionless tone. We'd heard from his siblings that he didn't get to spend as much time with their parents as they did and so he doesn't understand what caring for others meant. He realized that the day he saw Naruto helping a guy who'd called him names and teased him. Gaara had once beat Naruto up and Naruto was nothing but nice towards him. Gaara apologized for his mistake and tried harder not to hurt others, because of that we've been friends since we were sixth grade.

This food was good not as good as Chinese food but still good. Gaara and were caught up in eating and didn't realize that each of us had the same noodle on fork until our lips met. In the end he got the noodle. We looked at each other blankly, shocked at what had just happened. I felt everyone else's eyes on us. I began to get embarrassed at what had just happened.

"S-sorry…,"he said looking away.

"N-no it's my fault that this happened," I said trying to pull myself together.

"Lucky! Getting to kiss Sakura like that!" Kiba shouted.

That was all it took to get me to pull myself together. I glared at Kiba and he cringed. Shino, what can I say Shino was always emotionless. Both Gaara and I had straightened up ,"If I had to have my first kiss with someone I'm glad it's you," he said.

"This isn't my first kiss but it was nice," I told him. This was odd for the both of us, but Gaara and I had sibling like relationship and this was not going to screw it up for me.

"You guys are acting as though nothing had happened." Kiba said.

"This doesn't concern you and Sakura and I are being mature about this situation," Gaara said getting annoyed that Kiba was carrying this on.

"Kiba, quit it will ya? Both Gaara and I care about each other in a brotherly-sisterly manner. Right, Gaara?" I said.

"Yes…"Gaara replied.

During lunch we got see all of the cafés and stuff. After lunch we got a quick over view of the club area, which used to be the old school building. We only got to see the lounges from the outside, because you had to be a student council member, president, or faculty member to enter. The building looked like an obelisk. It was twenty stories high, and only the bottom five floors were the faculty members. The next ten floors were for the student council. The top two floors belonged to Rai. The other three floors went in this order, right above the student council was the freshman president, one floor above that was the sophomore president, and the one right below Rai's floors belonged to the junior president.

I was surprised that only three fourths of the school day was gone and when we came back to the main building. Now they kept us in the same groups and our tour guide left and a student council member named Kyoto came to us and asked us our names. When Gaara said his name she started talking about Kankuro and Temari. When Hinata said hers she told us about Neji. Kiba and Shino had older sibling but they were in or past college already. Choji was an only child. When she got to me and I told her my name she flipped because she was a good friend of my sister's. I remembered her, she was a duchess from somewhere and she was really nice. She left after giving a packet with my name on it and next to my name was a number. Tsunade-sama came and told us that these packets had our schedules, homeroom numbers, and bell schedule.

"I'm in 115 what homeroom are you in?" I asked Naruto.

"113… Just kidding I'm in 115 too."

"I'm in 115," Hinata said.

"No way! Me too!" Kiba said.

"I'm also in 115," Shino said.

"I'm in 115…," Gaara said.

"115," Sai said.

"115,"Choji said.

"115," Shikamaru said.

"115," said Ino.

"Wow, so I guess all of us are in the same homeroom," I said.

"I had to pull a few strings but here's my beginning of high school present to you," said Zara from behind.

"No way Zar! Thanks sooo much!" I said while hugging her.

She laughed and said," Hey when you're friends with the student body president anything's possible."

We headed to our homeroom which had been shown to us this morning. Our teacher had tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He also had a big scar running the length of his face. "Hello students! I'm Umino Iruka."

"Hey, Iruka sensei! Can you tell us who our student council members are?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh right! I almost forgot about that. They are Haruno Sakura and Subaku no Gaara."

"What why her and not me?" Ino asked.

"Because you have to have a three point five or above g.p.a. and sadly you didn't have that last year," Iruka said.

"No fair…," said Ino.

Naruto just stood in the corner crying.

The class room was almost full except for the seat behind Sakura. Right before Iruka-sensei was about call attendance, the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late…," said a face I had seen before, a face that I'd fallen in love with, a face that broke my heart, a face I never wanted to see again, the face of Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Date To Homecoming!

I saw his face and I felt feelings of hate, sadness, anger, and love stir inside me. I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked away and sat in my seat next to Gaara.

"Ah, right. Sasuke Uchiha, please take a seat next to Naruto," Naruto who sat behind Gaara, who sat right next to me, raised his hand. I looked to Naruto and saw the expression on his face. He had been waiting for this for a long time.

Sasuke had been a close childhood friend of both mine and Naruto's. He'd moved way right before the seventh grade without a trace and without telling us. Naruto and I were the ones that were most affected by his leave because we were closest to him. As the years went by we gradually began to forget him, but he was always in the back of my mind.

"Alright, let's begin role call shall we…," he went on calling everyone's names.

While he was busying making sure everyone was there, I read my schedule.

1st period: Gym/Home Ec. Gai/Anko

2ed period: French/English Shizune

3rd period: Art/Dance Kurenia

4th period: Study Hall Upper Classmen/ Iruka

5th period: History of Japan Asuma

6th period: Lunch

7th period: Science/ Health Orochimaru/ Jiraiya

8th period: Geometry Kakashi

9th period: Free Hour

(Author's note: /= Gym one day Home Ec. the other, French one day English the other, and Science one day and Health the other, well by now you get the point I hope)(If the teacher space is left blank that means that the teacher changes each day)(free period is just time at school you can spend hanging out, doing club activities, or leave if you know how to or have someone here that can drive)

Gaara also looked at his schedule.

"After school we have to go to the Lounges, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah… We're allowed to get something to eat, so do you want to go get anything before we head up?" he asked me.

"Sure, but knowing Rai she probably already has food for us."

To Sasuke and Naruto:

"Hey, dobe. Long time no see," Sasuke said to Naruto in casual conversation.

"Whatever, teme…," Naruto said, coldly brushing him off.

They didn't talk for a while until Sasuke overheard Sakura and Gaara talking about going to some lounges after school.

"Hey Naruto, are Gaara and Sakura dating?" Sasuke asked.

"I sure hope not…," said Naruto pondering Sasuke's sudden question," if they were why the hell would you care?"

"Never mind…," Sasuke replied," I just overheard them say something about lounges."

Naruto got an idea. He would lie to Sasuke to see if he liked Sakura and to get back at him for leaving them with no warning. Then he realized he would start drama.

*What would Rai-senpai do to me?* Then he remembered what she said.

_"If I see or hear any rumors spread in these hall immediate expulsion. I would have crueler punishments enforced but by law and your rights I'm not allowed to shoot, hang, or beat you to death, so this will be your first and final warning on that matter._

_***Maybe tricking Sasuke isn't the right idea.*he thought.**_

_"**Well, Sas-gay they are the student council reps. so they have to go to the meeting room in the lounges. You sort of missed the tour and the meeting and lunch so there's a lot that you missed."**_

_**Back to Sakura:**_

_**I noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were talking about whether or not Gaara and I were going out. We were just like brother and sister that would be totally wrong. Besides, like my sister I had Rido on my mind.**_

_**Gaara passed me a note:**_

_**Temari and Kankuro can take us somewhere to eat for free period. Do you wanna see if they'll take us?**_

_**I replied:**_

_**Sure. Or do you want Rai or Zara to take us somewhere? They'd be more than happy to.**_

_**Gaara wrote back:**_

_**Are you sure all of us could fit inside a sports car?**_

_**I thought about it, and then wrote:**_

_**Zara's car can hold four people. If you and I sit at back and Zara and who ever she wants to bring along sit at front we're fine.**_

_**He looked at the note:**_

_**Yeah, I thinks it's better if we go with Zara. We'd have an excuse to be in a sports car.**_

_**I laughed when I read it which made Naruto and Sasuke's head's turn towards me.**_

_"**Nothing, just an insider. Right, Gaara?" I asked him'**_

_"**Huh? Wha- oh… right. The note," he said smiling at me.**_

_**He was more like a brother to me than anyone else. Thinking that made me remember lunch today. For the first time me and Gaara had kissed. It was good but nothing special. I really hoped he hadn't taken those events to mean something, because if he did he was the suffer in silence type and he wouldn't say anything about it.**_

_**The bell rang dismissing us to next period.**_

_"**Okay class for free period, all of you should head to the commons. There you can hang out, if you have a senior that can drive you, you can go places or leave, or head to club activities."**_

_**I realized we hadn't been given lockers or books yet, so I asked Iruka sensei about it.**_

_" **Here at Konoha high we don't have books therefore no need for lockers," he told me with a pleasant smile.**_

_"**What why?" I asked him utterly confused.**_

_"**Sorry, I have a meeting to get to, but ask you older sister or Oujo-sama about it," and with that he left.**_

_***What the hell? No books? How are we going to study?* I thought.**_

_

* * *

_

_**At the commons Gaara and I meet Zara who was waiting for me.**_

_"**So….did you make it to student council?" she asked cheerily.**_

_"**Yes and so did Gaara."**_

_"**That's great!"**_

_"**Can I ask you a favor sis?"**_

_"**Shoot."**_

_"**Can you drive me and Gaara to go get some food?"**_

_"**Sure. Where you wanna go?"**_

_"**Oh! I know that pastry shop uptown. They have the best tiramisu!" **_

_"**Well, let's get going then."**_

_**To Sasuke and Naruto:**_

_"**Hey dobe, any idea why Sakura and Gaara are getting into that car together with that freaky orange haired girl?" Sasuke asked Naruto.**_

_"**Zara nee-chan does not have orange hair. It's clearly orangeish pink. And Sakura wanted to get something to eat so Zara nee-chan's driving her," Naruto replied.**_

_"**Yeah, but why is Gaara there?"**_

_"**All three of them are in student council teme. They might have wanted to go eat together."**_

_"**Hn," Sasuke replied his trademark word as he walked over to his older brother Itachi who was chatting with his "pathetic friends" as Sasuke put it.**_

_"**Oi! Can you follow that black Porsche?" **_

_"**It would be nice if you called me nii-chan once in a while."**_

_"**When hell freezes over maybe, but can you just follow that car?"**_

_"**Why?"**_

_"**There's something I need to clear up."**_

_"**Fine, but you're going to have to explain the details of you plan on the way. Later guys," He called back to his friends.**_

_"**Later Itachi," they said to him.**_

_**Back to Sakura:**_

_**Fire Burning by Sean Kingston was blasting through the killer stereo system. **_

_"**Ugh, can you turn this off Zar?" Gaara asked annoyed.**_

_"**Nope!" she replied lip syncing the song.**_

_**I laughed."What you can't handle hip-hop music Gaara?" I asked him.**_

_"**Temari listens to this song to this song way too much. I'm afraid that if that this song gets stuck in my head and I have to sing it to get it out, that it might be awkward. "**_

_**I tried imaging Gaara singing that song and laughed so hard that it hurt.**_

_"**You singing that song would be god awful!" Zara said.**_

_"**Gee, thanks," Gaara said, his voice pouring with sarcasm.**_

_**I noticed that a cherry red Ferrari was following and said," Hey Zara we're being followed."**_

_"**Yeah. I know," she replied as she kicked the car in high gear.**_

_**When we got out of the car Gaara and I took exasperated breaths.**_

_"**Could you drive any faster?" I said with questioning sarcasm. **_

_"**You nearly got us killed!" Gaara exclaimed.**_

_"**You guys are wimps. If you want to see fast then you should ride Rai's Bugatti when she's going at full speed with the nitro on."**_

_"**She has a Bugatti?!" said Gaara asked stunned.**_

_"**Yeah, she has twenty-two some ought sports cars last time I checked."**_

_"**Damn that's a lot!"**_

_"**Well, she's the next empress for crying out loud if she doesn't have money then who does?"**_

_"**Can you two quit bickering about cars? I would like to get myself some tiramisu!" I yelled at both of them and the turned towards me. The realized that they were being stupid so they straightened up and we headed inside.**_

_"**What the hell?! Is driving that fast even legal?!" Itachi yelled.**_

_"**She's got a Porsche so of course she'll try and loose us."**_

_"**That's not going to happen," Itachi said as he also pushed the pedal to the metal.**_

_**They reached the pastry shop.**_

_"**Remind me never to do that again," Itachi said feeling whip lash.**_

_"**It's your fault for driving so fast," Sasuke said.**_

_"**It's your fault for asking me to follow them!" Itachi yelled at his little brother.**_

_"**Touché," Sasuke said annoyed.**_

_"**Since we're here you want to head inside?" Itachi said to him.**_

_"**Well, that's what we came here for," Sasuke said taking a deep breath.  
**_

_"**This is so good…," I said stuffing my face with cake.**_

_"**This is awesome!" Zara said doing the same.**_

_**Gaara sort of poked his cake with his fork and took out a small chunk and put it in his mouth.**_

_"**Oh My God, I think I just tasted a piece of heaven," Gaara said and then he literally inhaled the cake.**_

_**Just then I saw Sasuke walk in with his brother. They walked up to where we were sitting and sat down themselves.**_

_"**Are you two going out?" Sasuke asked me Gaara.**_

_"**No…, why do you ask?" Gaara said.**_

_"**Well, you two seem closer than anyone else in the group," he said as a slight blush lit up his cheeks.**_

_"**That's because we needed to discuss things about student council and we were catching up." **_

_"**Hn, looks like Naruto was right," Sasuke said as he went into deep thought.**_

_"**Hey is that cake?" Itachi asked.**_

_"**Yeah it's awesome! You want a slice?" Zara said.**_

_"**Yes!" Itachi said not taking his eyes off the cake.**_

_"**Well, too bad cause it's all mine!" she said taunting him.**_

_"**Zara be nice, he just wants a piece," I said.**_

_"**If he wants a piece then he should go buy his own," Zara said hypnotized by the cake.**_

_**I ignored her cut a slice and handed to him."Here," I said.**_

_**He looked at me with grateful eyes, "You're a saint."**_

_"**See Zara that's how a student council president should behave," Gaara said.**_

_"**Sorry the cake got the better of me."**_

_**Sasuke just sat in the back ground looking socially awkward.**_

_"**You want a slice too? There's plenty to go around," I told Sasuke.**_

_"**No thanks. I don't like sweets," he replied cooly. **_

_"**Suit yourself," I said shrugging.**_

_**By the time we were done it was time to head back to school for the student council meeting.**_

_"**Oh crap! We'd better hurry!" Zara said.**_

_"**Bye, you two," I said to Sasuke and Itachi," Come on Gaara let's go."**_

_"**Hn," Sasuke said getting up.**_

_"**Oh shit! I have to get to that meeting too," Itachi said," if I'm not there Rido might kill me."**_

_"**Oh yeah, you're Junior vice prez. I forgot. We'd better hurry before Rai-senpai really gets mad," Zara mumbled climbing into her car.**_

_**Itachi and Sasuke got into theirs.**_

_**We got to the meeting room just in time. People were coming in as we entered the building.**_

_"**How come Sasuke's allowed in here?" I asked Zara.**_

_"**He's being escorted by his brother, that's why," she whispered back to me.**_

_**Gaara had gone off to go sit with Temari. I sat next to Zara and Sasuke grudgingly sat next to Itachi. **_

_"**Okay now that everyone's here let's start the meeting shall we," Rai began," Welcome all freshman to the Konoha High student council. Each class has a representative based on the size of the homeroom. Our first order of business is homeroom 115."**_

_***Wait that's my homeroom.* I thought.**_

_"**Homeroom 115 is short a rep. we need someone to be a member."**_

_**Sasuke had a smirk on his face and he raised his hand," My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not a rep. but I was escorted here by my brother and I'm in home room 115."**_

_"**What's your grade point average?" Rai asked him.**_

_"**4.0," he said.**_

_"**Welcome to the student council, Sasuke Uchiha. This year I see we have a lot of younger siblings as members of student council. And I happen to know some of the younger ones," Rai said as she winked at me," now to other orders of business like freshman president. You must be nominated by a student council member to get into the race. Every member gets one vote. You're allowed to vote for only one person and the freshmen are not allowed to vote. All sophomore, junior, and senior student council member should be here at seven to narrow down the contestants to six candidates. The school wide election will be on Thursday and results will be announced in the morning on Friday."**_

_"**Oh yeah and we will have to discuss homecoming tomorrow which means we might run into first period so be ready," Rido said and the upperclassmen cheered.**_

_"**That's all we have to discuss for today. Meeting adjourned," Rai said closing the meeting.**_

_"**Well, that was short," I said.**_

_"**It's just short because it's the first day of school. Most people really don't want to be here but they are here out of respect for Rai and she can tell that they are so she kept it short. But from here on out the meetings are only going to drag on," Zara said.**_

_"**You know what I just realized," I said.**_

_"**What?" Zara asked as we walked to her car.**_

_"**I don't have a ride to school tomorrow," I said.**_

_"**Neither do I…," said Gaara from behind startling Sakura and Zara.**_

_"**Same here," said Sasuke popping out of nowhere.**_

_"**How are we gonna get to school?" I asked her with questioning eyes.**_

_"**Oi! Itachi, Temari, Kankuro, could the three of you come here for a minute?"**_

_**The three of them walked over to where we were standing.**_

_"**Is something wrong Zara?" Temari asked.**_

_"**Yeah, what's up?" Kankuro asked.**_

_"**Why did you call me here?" Itachi asked.**_

_"**I call all of you here because our little siblings don't have a ride to school tomorrow."**_

_"**Oh that might be a problem," Kankuro said his face paling.**_

_"**Yeah that could be bad," Temari intoned.**_

_"**I see the dilemma," Itachi said. **_

_"**Sis, don't make a big deal out of it. I'll have Ino or Hinata pick me up."**_

_"**What about you two?" Zara asked Sasuke and Gaara.**_

_"**Naruto can pick me up…," Gaara said.**_

_"**I'll have one Itachi's friends drop me," Sasuke said.**_

_"**If they say yes," Itachi mumbled under his breath but Sasuke heard.**_

_"**Why wouldn't they say yes? I mean it is a favor for you. Unless you want me to tell dad that the reason I wasn't at school was because Itachi couldn't find me a ride."**_

_"**Fine whatever," Itachi said. *Anything was better than dad getting mad at me again* Itachi thought.**_

_**I called Hinata and she said she'd pick me up at seven forty-five. So we went home.**_

_"**Why are you two home so late?" Yoshi asked us as he pulled a whole salami out of the fridge. **_

_"**Student council meeting. And drop the meat," Zara said as she put her purse on the kitchen counter.**_

_"**But I'm hungry," he argued.**_

_"**I said drop it," Zara said giving him the mom look.**_

_"**Fine," he said and Zara kept staring at him. "Stop looking at me like that," he said hiding behind the counter.**_

_**Her stare intensified and Yoshi ran to the fridge and threw the salami in there.**_

_"**You happy now?"he asked.**_

_"**Yes, very," she said," and I didn't want you to eat the meat because I brought cake from that place uptown for you."**_

_"**Really, thanks so much!" Yoshi said his face lighting up with delight.**_

_"**Dad's gonna be home this weekend so we better clean the house," I said noticing that this place was a mess.**_

_"**We'll do that later right now we eat," Zara said looking staved.**_

_**Hey Mom,**_

_** My first day of high school high school was quite eventful. I don't think I'll need to move schools after all. That place is awesome. All my friends go there so big plus and there are also new people that seem very nice. **_

_** Let's just say these next four years are gonna be awesome!!!**_

_** ~Sakura ^^**_

_**P.S. I Miss U!! **_

_**My letter to my mom was short, but told her everything that I needed to tell her. I sighed and put my laptop on my nightstand. I rested my head on my pillow and my tiredness got the best of me and fell into the arms of Morpheus. **_

_**I woke up to the sound of the ocean blasting through the speakers of my alarm clock. **_

_"**Ugh…," I grumbled. Tuesdays weren't the best day of the week for me; in fact they were the worst day of the week for me. I got ready and fished breakfast by seven twenty five. *Great a good twenty minutes of me time.* I thought. **_

_**I checked my email to see if my mom had wrote back yet. Then I remembered that she was in Mexico on a business trip. My parents aren't divorced they just have jobs that keep them half way across the world form each other. **_

_**We only got to see her in the summer so I hated when school started. But high school wasn't so bad, even though I've only been there one day. **_

_**Usually I always hated school but now I think that it won't be as bad as the other times. Even though she's my mom, I don't know her that well. One of the major disadvantages of being born into a rich family, you may have money but you might not get to spend much time with your parents. This really made me feel for Rai. She didn't have anyone to look after her after she turned seven. In my train of thought I forgot the time and heard the door bell ring.**_

_"**Oh crap, Hinata I almost forgot," I said to myself running to the door.**_

_"**Hey Sakura-chan, ready to go?" Hinata asked.**_

_"**Yeah, sorry I kinda spaced out and forgot," I said to her scratching the back of my head.**_

_**She giggled and said," Oh don't mind, but we should get going."**_

_**We walked out to the limo parked in the driveway, when we got inside we weren't the only people in there.**_

_"**Hello Sakura-chan, so you finally decided to show up?" Neji asked me.**_

_"**Sorry I took so long. Kinda lost track of time, Neji-san," I answered.**_

_"**Osaki-san, to school please," Hinata yelled to the driver.**_

_"**Yes, Lady Hinata," he answered.**_

_**So we finally headed for school.  
********_

Neji hung out with us because he didn't like the guys hanging around Hinata. With him were two other people, a girl named Tenten who had her brown hair in two buns which matched her chocolate brown eyes. She was really nice and everyone seemed to like her. The other person her dragged with him was unfortunately the guy named Lee that I had met yesterday.

"You're the most beautiful person that I have ever met! Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"No, I already like someone and I'm not saying who," I said.

"Lucky Son of a B****," Lee said under his breath.

"Who is it, Sakura? Come on you can tell me. I'm your best friend," Ino said ready to pry it out of me.

I beckoned her forward and leaned in to her ear," I would tell you but the guys are here. I vote we have sleepover this weekend. I'll tell you then. Act surprised so the boys will think I told you. I don't want them knowing about the sleepover."

"Oh my god, Sakura! You like him?!" Ino said all wide eyed and seemed shocked.

"What? You wanted me to tell you," I said as though saying you asked for it.

I took out my phone and texted her tell her how great of an actress she was and I meant every word.

"Who is it Sakura-chan? Tell me, tell me please," Naruto begged with puppy dog eyes.

"For the five hundredth time NO!" I yelled at him.

"Can you tell me?" Gaara said.

"No."

"Can you tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke you don't say much but I know you're the type that doesn't keep secrets if they aren't your own."

"It's too troublesome to ask," Shikamaru said.

"You can trust me," Shino said.

"You might be quite, but no one's ever told you anything so sorry but no."

"Hey what about me?" Kiba asked.

"Especially not you! You never keep your mouth shut."

"Hey ugly you can tell me," Sai said.

"You'd pick the guys over me so no."

"I'm fine you don't have to tell me. I know that this is Sakura-chan's personal business and if she wanted to tell me she would," Choji said.

"Oh come here big guy," I said calling him forward.

"I don't like anyone I just wanted to get that creep away from me. This morning I told Ino that I wanted to have sleepover this weekend and just to act surprised so that the guys would be busy trying to figure out who I like instead of finding out I'm having a sleepover. The only other person you can tell is Shikamaru and tell him not to tell the rest of the guys," I whispered in his ear," please act like I told you who I liked instead of this please."

"Oh I see," he said in an understanding tone," you like him. Well, you two make a very sweet couple."

"Thanks Choji! You're awesome," I said hugging.

The Guys after Sakura Left:

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked dumbfounded.

"Hey, I have my ways," Choji said," You just have to know your way around girls. That's why the girls in Hawaii were all over me."

"Can you teach us the art of charming the chick oh girl guru?" Kiba and Naruto said bowing before Choji.

"Get up and NO! Girls are very fragile beings one wrong move and you could screw up the whole relationship," Choji said as he left to go to his next class.

At the student council meeting:

I sat in a table labeled 115 on the left side of the entrance to the meeting room. On the right of the entrance sat the sophomores. On the right wall sat the seniors and the left was reserved for the juniors. At the wall opposite the entrance was a glass and gold table which was for the president.

Once everyone was here Rai called the meeting to order."So we have decided that the location for the homecoming ball will be at Yondaime Memorial Park. The theme will be "Love lost in Time". Now to more pressing matters like the freshman candidates."

My skin sat on edge oh god please; don't make me go up there. Sadly my prayers weren't answer, I heard my name being called and I slumped my head down and headed towards the center of the room. Then I heard one of my friend's name being called and the world wasn't half bad then.

"This is stupid," Gaara whispered in my ear.

"Tell me about it. I really don't want to be up here," I said.

"If the presidents nominated you, you can't drop out of the race," Rido said from behind and I blushed.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that," I replied shyly.

"I'm here aren't I? All three presidents voted for you," Rido said with a wink. I was blushing madly.

"I know you like," Gaara whispered in my ear.

"Who then?" I questioned him.

"R-"I put my hand over his mouth.

"Alright, I like him but please don't tell the other guys," I said.

"Why?"

"They might get inferiority complex," I said.

"Okay I won't, but you'll owe me something in return," Gaara said smiling.

"What?" I asked him.

"Be my date to homecoming," Gaara said.

"That's it?" I asked him.

"Yup, that's it," he said.

"You do know that I'm running in the princess contest right?" I told him.

"But you still have to have a date."

"Fine then," I said. Anything and everything was better than my sister finding out I liked the guy that she liked. It might tare our already torn apart family to the edge.

"Great then it's official you're my date to homecoming ball," he said with a smile.

"Oh god, you're just like a girl on this subject, aren't you?" I said laughing.

"Alright quiet down everyone and let the questioning being," Rai said in a tone full of authority.

"Here they come," Gaara whispered to me.

Rai winked at me and mouthed "Good luck". It made me feel better that someone was rooting for me.

"Bring it on," I said feeling a sudden readiness for this moment.

Question poured like a water fall. After you were done answering one you were asked another and after for what seemed like ages Rai finally called the meeting to a close.

Right after it was over Gaara told me he had to leave, said goodbye, and headed to his siblings.

Rai walked up to me and gave me a hug, "You were wonderful sweetie," she whispered in my ear. Hugging her felt like getting to see my mom again. She had a way of making me feel nostalgic.

"You did very well," Itachi complimented me.

"Hey I wanted to congratulate her first!" Zara exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me!"Itachi said pushing her.

"Don't push her!" Rido snapped, as Zara pushed Itachi.

"Don't push him," Kyoto a gray eyed, blonde girl, who was one of Itachi's fan girls said.

All four of them started bickering in the middle of the room. Sasuke approached me and, "I apologize for my brother's behavior."

"Hey, do you two want to go get ice cream?" Rai asked in all seriousness.

"What are we six?" I said to her.

"No, I just figured I should give you something for getting nominated," she said with a smile. "And if you don't want to go do you want to go Sasuke?"

"Wait I never said I didn't want to go," I said.

"But you were implying it," Rai said.

"If all three of us want to go, how are we going to fit in your car?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't come by car this morning," Rai said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Grab your things and follow me."

She led us up to her office, which to me looked more like a house. *Did she live here?* I thought. She stepped into a room and got her things.

We went all the way to the top floor and entered a room that was pitch black.

"Where are we?" I asked getting a little scared.

"You see," Rai said in a cheery voice. I heard a button being pushed and the metal and gears moving. Not too long after that, the roof began parting. Rai was standing next to a large slick black jet.

"So what do ya think?" she said grinning wildly.

"I didn't know you had a jet! Why the heck didn't you tell me?" I said wanting to pry the information out of her.

"You never asked."

"So Sasuke you think we could all fit into this?" Rai said taunting him.

"Defiantly," Sasuke replied.

"Hop in," Rai said opening the hatch.

"Rai, who's gonna fly this thing?" I asked her.

"If you couldn't guess by now, me."

"Do you even have your pilot's license?!" I said panicking.

"Yeah, sure I do. Along with my driver's license and motorcycle license."

"Show off," I mumbled.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, I'm taking Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno with me to go get some ice cream at Ichigo's palace. Tell their sibling's that they'll be home by six."

"Hai, Oujo-sama," they said.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rai said as electromagnetic plates pushed us upward. As soon as the engines became warm enough we shot through the sky. It felt amazing.

"Whoa… this place is amazing," I said gawking at the fancy building in front of me. It was huge, it looked like a gothic fifteenth century castle, but the inside was totally futuristic.

A man with silvery blue eyes and crimson red hair, in black suit who looked about twenty walked up to us. He was HOT, even hotter than Rido-senpai.

"Ichigo!!" Rai shouted running up to and hugging the man.

"Hey Rai, didn't expect to see you on a week day," Ichigo said smiling. "I see you brought two guests with you. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Ichigo Hayate, your Rido-senpai's older brother."

" I'm Sakura Haruno," I extending my hand and he shook it.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said and the Ichigo simply gave a slight courteous nod towards him.

Rai went up to him and leaned into his ear and whispered something. He began to smile and he turned towards us." Come I'll guide you to your table," he said guiding us towards our table.

"Well, here you are!" Ichigo said cheerfully.

"Um, Ichigo-san, this is a table for two," I said.

"I know!"

"There are three of us," Sasuke said slowly.

"I'm not stupid okay. This table is for you two," Ichigo said pointing to me and Sasuke.

"What about Rai?" I asked.

"Ichigo and have business to discuss so, we'll just take your order and bring your ice cream to you. Oh and to make up for taking you here instead of your siblings, I'll buy them some ice cream," Rai said grabbing Ichigo's arm.

"So what flavor would you guys like?" Ichigo asked.

"Strawberry," we said simultaneously. After that we kinda just looked at each other.

"Alright, two cups of ice cream. Both large." Rai said still linked arm in arm with Ichigo.

They walked off and we took our seats.

"Sooo, Sasuke, how you been lately?" I asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Fine."

"That's good to hear," I said knowing this was going nowhere. "Do you have a date to homecoming?" I asked him wondering if this would go somewhere.

"Yes. Do you?" Sasuke said thinking*I'd don't have a date but I don't want you to know that. Otherwise you might go all fan girl on me, like you used to.*

"Yeah, actually, I do. Gaara asked me at the meeting," I wondered if maybe Sasuke and I could pick out our outfits together.

*WHAT!?!?! If I'd known that I would have asked you earlier. Now who the heck am I supposed to go with?*Sasuke though. "That's great…"

"Yeah… I'm also running for princess," I said hoping to take this conversation further.

*Hmmmm… maybe it's not too late after all. If I ran for prince then we'd have to dance together.* "I'm running for prince."

"That's wonderful! So is Gaara," I said.

*Damn! That means I'm actually gonna have to try!* "It's nice to know that I have some good completion," Sasuke said impassively.

"Oh look our ice cream is here," I said pointing towards Ichigo and Rai who were still linked by the arms laughing carrying a tray of ice cream.

"Here you go," Ichigo said putting down our ice cream.

"Enjoy," Rai said waving to us as she and Ichigo left again.

"So is strawberry your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yeah, it's always been my favorite."

"Really mine too," Sasuke said smirking a little.

Soon we lost track of time catching up. We were talking and laughing when Rai approached us.

"It's time to go guys," she said tapping her wrist watch.

*Damn, I wish we had little bit longer to speak to Sasuke.* "Alright," I said getting up.

We headed for the jet and I realized that I was falling for Sasuke again.

It was Friday and we were all going to have a sleepover at Rai's today and tomorrow. Plus I was all wound up about the election.

"Relax Sakura… everything will be alright," Ino tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. You're getting way too hung up about this," Hinata said.

The intercom beeped, it was time for the morning announcements.

"Oh God," I said feeling a lack of air.

"Good morning students…" Tsunade-baa chan began rambling about stuff that right now seemed highly unimportant to me.

*Come on, get to the point!!* She continued rambling.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, your new freshman president is……. SAKURA HARUNO!!!"

I felt like I could finally breathe again.


	3. Before the Sleepover!

I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-sama!!!

Please! Please! R&R!

"YES!! In your face Gaara, I won!!!" I yelled, taunting him.

"Not like I wanted to win…," he replied, but I knew he was clearly sulking.

"Yeah, right! I saw you at the stands Gaara, you looked like you were about ready to kill your competition," Naruto backed me.

"Would you guys stop it you're giving me a headache!" Shikamaru yelled at us.

"Yeah, I agree with pineapple head, ugly and emo should shut up and so should pussy here," Sai said.

"Who you callin, ugly?" I asked.

"Who you callin, emo?" Gaara snapped.

"Who you callin a pussy?" Naruto retorted.

"You-," Sai started but was cut off by Ino.

"I think you'd better shut up before they get mad," Ino said seeing our expressions.

"You'd best heed Ino's advice," Shino said, "those three are a bad combination to have made at you."

"Yeah the last time those three got mad at someone we had to get Rai to solve it because they had nearly killed him…," Hinata said shivering as though she remembered something gruesome.

"Alright fine," Sai said.

"Hinata, Ino, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" I called them aside from the rest of the group. They walked over to me.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, forehead, what is it?" Ino said trying not to laugh.

"What do you think? Well, I had to tell you guys that the sleepover is no longer at my house," I told them.

"Why?" they asked.

"For one thing my dad is going to be home and he needs the house so he told us to go somewhere and plus we had to have this sleepover so I could tell you who I like."

"Choji told us that you didn't like anyone that you just wanted to have a sleepover," Ino said.

"Well, I don't think I can tell Choji the whole truth, because he might be sensitive but he would also prefer the guys over us."

"You got a point there…," Ino seeing where I was coming from.

"So where are we going to have the sleepover at?" Hinata asked.

"Rai's house," I said hoping they would flip.

"Rai's house!" they screamed together and the guys began to stare at us.

"Ssshh… will you two bring it down, we're gonna catch attention. It was the last place I could think of so please, don't get mad," I said trying to calm them down," if you want we can have it at one of her smaller apartments."

"What the hell? Which one of her houses are we gonna be at Sakura?" Ino asked me.

"I think the main palace, that's what she told me the last time I asked her," I replied.

"My dad won't be able to refuse the invitation if the empress invited me over," Hinata said giggling.

"So who all's coming to the party?" Ino asked me.

"Tenten from the tenth grade, all of us know Temari, my sister, and Rai-sama of course."

"Sweet this is going to be sooo much fun," Ino said.

"Ditto," Hinata said grinning.

We walked back to the guys.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked us.

"Oh nothing," I said with a slight smile.

"Come on, Sakura-chan you can tell us," Naruto asked.

"Not this again," I complained," you guys are too nosy of your own good!"

"Well, if you stop keeping secretes we might be less interested in what you're doing," Shikamaru stated wisely.

"I you're so smart then you must know that there is reason behind everything that I do," I retorted.

"If we keep arguing we'll be late for class," Ino said grabbing my arm.

I waved bye to all the guys and walked of the my morning classes.

To The Boys:

"Cho, come on you can tell us we're guys," Kiba tried to persuade him to tell all the boys and what Sakura had told him yesterday.

"No I promise Saku-chan that I wouldn't tell," Choji said stubbornly looking the other way.

"Choji if you don't tell us we won't be friends with you anymore!" Naruto yelled.

Choji looked hurt," You guys can go suck each other's balls, I can find cooler nicer people to hang out with!"

"Choji if you tell us, we'll buy you all the barbeque you can eat…," Shikamaru said.

That was a deal that Choji couldn't refuse, "Deal, but you'll have to buy me the barbeque first."

Gaara remembered that Sakura said that if he didn't tell anyone that she'd be his date to homecoming. *Hell no!! I can't be a part of this, if I ever want Sakura to go with me to the dance then, the guys defiantly can't find out!*

"Hey Gaara, can you see if Kankuro can drive us?" Shino asked.

"No he's busy today," I replied," anyways don't get me involved in this. If Sakura finds out then she might, no she will kill you."

"Come on! Don't you want to know who Sakura likes?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, come on don't be a pussy," Sai added.

"That coming from the she-male makes no sense," Gaara said with a smirk.

"Roasted," Shikamaru said.

"Gaara you f***ing liar," called Sasuke from behind.

"What did I say?" Gaara asked him bemused.

"You said you weren't going out with Sakura, yet you're the one taking her to homecoming," Sasuke accused.

*How did he find out?* Gaara though, then burst out," It's only because I made a deal with her!"*Crap I said it out loud!* Gaara thought.

"What kind of deal?" Shikamaru said ready to interrogate him.

"Nothing that concerns you…," he said glaring at his friends.

"Damn it Gaara tell us," Naruto said pushing his friend against a wall.

"If you wanna know so bad ask Sakura," Gaara snapped.

"I would but she would just slap me."

"I figured out who she like so to make sure that I didn't tell you guys then she'd go to homecoming with me," Gaara said.

"So you know who she likes!!" all the guys even Choji yelled.

"Yeah, it's not my fault guys were stupid to figure it out," Gaara said. "I'm surprised that you don't already know Shikamaru."

"I'm not around Sakura as much as you are Gaara so it would be a little hard for me to figure it out," Shikamaru retorted back at Gaara.

"Look dude you're out numbered," Kiba said cracking his knuckles.

"Fine beat me up; Sakura will only like me more for keeping her secret and like you guys less for beating me up. Plus I won't give you guys the scoop on the kiss that Sakura and I had on the first day of school," Gaara said knowing he was clearly the one with the upper hand in this situation.

"YOU KISSED SAKURA-CHAN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US," Naruto screamed.

"Keep it down will you, people will start to look at us," Sasuke said then turned to Gaara who had a smirk on his face, "wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you."

"Aren't you guys forgetting to take Choji to get some barbeque," Gaara said walking off to his next class.

"That bustard thinking he can walk off like that without telling us," Naruto hissed.

"It's alright, Naruto I think I have news that will make it all better," Choji said grinning evilly."But before I can tell you, I want my barbeque."

"I'll get Itachi to drive us there," Sasuke said getting up to go take to his brother.

"What are we going to skip school?!?!" Shino yelled from behind.

"My friend you need to live a little," said Naruto slapping Shino on the back causing him to jolt.

"Wait Sasuke there's seven of us and that's not including Itachi," Shikamaru said, "three of us are going to be left behind."

"Well somebody's gonna have to cover for us," Sasuke said as though Shikamaru had missed something totally obvious.

"I know that but we haven't got much power hear at the school," Shikamaru said slowly to show Sasuke there was really no point in him or any of the others staying behind.

"Then find someone who does and bribe them to cover for you," Sasuke stated getting annoyed that this was even carrying on.

"Who should we look for then? Rai –sama has a lot of power, but she's close to Sakura and might give us away. There's Zara-chan but she Sakura's sister. The only person left that I can think of is Rido-kun," Kiba said volunteering to stay behind. *Last time we bribed Choji with barbeque I was in debt for six months* Kiba thought(In this fanfic everyone is obscenely rich so losing six months of your allowance is A LOT of money!)

"Vote that someone smart stays behind so the other people don't thoroughly screw things up," Sasuke said.

"I'm smart but I'm also Choji's best friend. I'm coming with you guys," Shikamaru said know that this trip was going to cost a lot of money. *Good thing I know the owner and can pay ahead of time.* he thought."

"The people staying are Shino, Sai, and Kiba," Sasuke said not wanting to talk about this any longer.

"All three of you staying behind, cough up a hundred bucks each," Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Sai asked in confusion.

"How else do you think we'll pay for Choji's food bill?" Naruto asked him collecting money from the three of them.

"He eats THAT much?" Sai asked. "Dude I knew you were fa-"he was cut off by Shino's hand.

"If I were you I wouldn't mention that subject in front of Choji," Shino whispered icily in Sai's ear. "You four should get going before this idiot says something really stupid," he urged the rest of them except for Kiba to leave.

"Bye!" Choji said gleefully. *YAY I'm gonna get BARBEQUE!!!* he thought.

*My wallet, my poor, poor wallet.* Naruto thought sulking.

*Choji really needs to cut down on the meat, my wallet won't be another visit after this one to the barbeque store.* Shikamaru though putting his hand on his wallet and letting out an inaudible whimper.

*Ha I'm lucky I'm an Uchiha. If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to afford this.* Sasuke though smirking.

To the boys staying behind:

"Okay. How are we going to get in contact with Rido-senpai?" Kiba asked.

"You need me," said Rido standing right behind Kiba.

"OH MY GOD! Don't ever do that again senpai, you really scared me," Kiba shrieked.

"Some of our friends are skipping school to go feed our friend Choji who was going to pass out of hunger and we were wondering if you could cover for us," Shino said before the other two could say anything.

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure," Rido said with a smile," but you guys could have just sent him to the nurses office."

"That wouldn't work you see, when Choji needs food he'll do anything to get it. We were afraid for him and others," Kiba said.

"I see the names of the people that I need to be excusing are?" Rido asked politely.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Choji," Sai said.

"Alright then, you three have a nice day at school," Rido said walking off with a smile.

"Well, what do we do now that we have that taken care of?" Kiba asked.

"We go to class, what else could we possibly do it's not like Rido-senpai's covering for us," Sai said smacking Kiba upside the head.

"That hurt dummy," Kiba said rubbing the back of head.

"It was meant to hurt, dogboy," Sai said walking off to class.

To the guys who had gone to go eat:

"What you have got be kidding me?" Naruto said.

"Why did you keep this from us? If you had told us earlier we would have had more time to plan this out," Sasuke said annoyed.

"If you guys knew where it was going to be held you wouldn't blame me for not tell you," Choji said shoving food down his throat.

"Where is it being held and who all is coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"The guest list is Rai-sama, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Temari-chan, and Zara-san," Choji said.

"Yes, all of them are hot!" Naruto cheered.

"And where is going to be held," Sasuke urged him to continue.

"This is the bad part. The sleepover is being held at Rai-sama's place," Choji said still inhaling his food.

"Great how are we going to infiltrate, THAT?" Naruto said.

"Wait, Naruto aren't you Rai's cousin?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled remembering that Rai was related to him on his father's side of the family.

"Great then if she holds the party at the main palace then you have an excuse to enter and join the party," Shikamaru said smiling.

"One problem, I don't own the palace and I have no jurisdiction over it," Naruto said.

"Holy s***! Did Naruto just use a big word," said Sasuke who was laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny, but I have my moments," Naruto said.

"Sasuke since I drove all of you here my friend and I will join you little snooping party," Itachi said with a satisfied smile.

"Hell to the no!" Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke, the more the merrier," Naruto said.

"Whatever!" Sasuke shouted.

"Rido-senpai said something about having to spend the weekend at Rai-sama's house with his brother and that he was allowed to invite whoever he wanted along," Itachi said.

"Couldn't you have told us this sooner?" Sasuke asked.

"We're lucky he told us this at all," Shikamaru said.

"The girls are spending two days at Rai's house but Rido said his friends were allowed to come at anytime they see fit," Itachi added.

"Why is he acting like he lives there?" Naruto asked.

"Because he knows Rai-san way since he was in diapers," Itachi told him sniggering.

"Wow, it's kinda hard to imagine Rido-senpai in diapers," Naruto said.

"Ha, that odd coming from you, the most imaginative person I know," Shikamaru said.

"But still you've got to agree with me it's kinda hard to imagine Rido-senpai in diapers," Naruto said.

"Actually I looked damn cute in diapers," Rido said popping up out of nowhere.

"Ah! Rido-senpai! Where'd you come from?" Naruto yelled.

"My mom," Rido said with a grin.

"Oh gross! I meant how did you know we were here?" Naruto asked him.

"Three of your school friends told me your friend Choji was going to pass out of hunger so you brought him here. I came to make sure he was okay. Oh yeah and why are there five of you here?"

"We needed a driver so that was Itachi," Shikamaru explained.  
"Sup?" Itachi said nodding his head at Rido.

"And the rest of us are here to pay the enormous bill," Shikamaru continued.

"Enormous bill? How much did he eat?" Rido asked as he looked over to their table. His eyes widened with shock, "Holy cheeseburgers! That's a lot of food!" The food was piled so high that Choji was hidden behind the trays of empty dishes.

"Waitress, another please," Choji said while chewing his food.

"I feel really bad for you guys how much is the bill?" Rido asked taking the bill from Naruto who started crying looking at the price.

The bill was over $2,000 dollars! "Holy **** on ***** with ****** potatoes!!!" Rido screamed. "Choji I'm putting you on a diet! At this rate you will die of cholesterol overload! That's it enjoy this barbeque because it's one of the last times that you'll be eating like this." Rido pulled out a thousand dollars and paid that much off the bill.

"Wha?" Choji said with his mouth full of food and puppy dog eyes.

Rido's phone began to play Love Game by Lady Gaga, "Zara-chan? What would she want?" Rido said answering his iPhone.

Naruto giggled to Shikamaru, "Hey Shika, isn't it kinda weird that he has Love Game as a ringtone for Zara-chan?"

"Cyclone by Baby Bash is my ringtone for Temari, so it's not that weird, and if you ever tell Tema that that's my ringtone for her, I'll get will get you in more ways than one," Shikamaru practically hissed.

"Alright I won't!" Naruto cringed with fear.

"What is it Zara-chan? ... Huh? ... Someone's picking on Lee again? ...They did what?!" said Rido spitting water all over Naruto. "…Well, get him down then! ... If you can't get him down, then ask Rai to do it for you! ... Oh that might be a problem… Fine, I'll be right over," Rido said getting up.

"What's the matter Rido senpai?" Naruto asked annoyed wiping spit and water off his face.

"You know that annoying sophomore Rock Lee?" we all nodded, "well two juniors tied him to a flag pole in the junior lounge and Zara is getting her pass card redone so she can't get in. Rai-san is in her office checking how much money we have to spend on homecoming, so I'm the only other president that can take care of this situation," Rido said taking a long breath his blue eyes looking upset.

"What about Sakura-chan? She could take care of it," Naruto said.

"She hasn't even been initiated yet so there's no way she could take care of it," Rido told them as he headed out the door.

"I see," Naruto said nodding towards his senpai.

"Do you guys want to leave?" Itachi wanted to know.

"Yup," said Choji rubbing his bulging belly.

Naruto just whimpered at the bill.

Sasuke just said,"Hn."

Shikamaru said, "Finally!"

"Alright, then we're leaving," said Itachi leaving.

To Sakura and The Girls

"Almost the end of school," Ino squeaked.

"Oh crap! I forgot to get clothes for two days," Hinata said turning to Sakura.

"Don't worry, before we go to Rai's palace we're going to the mall. So, no big deal," Sakura said counting down the minutes till the school day was over.

"Where is Rai right now?" Hinata asked.

"Right now she's probably doing something for student council l," I bluntly stated.

"Doesn't she have classes to attend?" Ino asked.

"Actually no. You see Rai had enough credits to pass high school in the first semester of her freshman year. She is already passed her master's degree at a New York University, so she's good for like ever. Rai just stay at KH because her brother went here and she wants to whatever her big bro did."

"Why does she want to do everything her brother did?" Hinata asked me.

"I don't remember Obito much but I know that he was awesome. Rai nee-chan tells me he was the best big brother any girl could ask for. He was nice, loving, and funny. My only memory of him is when I was over at Rai's house and she and my sister were playing hide and seek.

Flashback story mode:

While Rai was looking for her Zara pushed me into a closet and locked the door. I didn't think I would get out and I started crying. Then the door opened and I saw Obito who said in a kind voice," There you are. Do you know that everyone's looking for you? How did you get in there in the first place?"

"Zara-chan locked me in here," I said still crying. He picked me up and took me to Rai's room. Rai looked panicked and worried. Zara had a red mark on her face as though someone had slapped her.

"There you are Sakura! I was sooo worried about you!" Rai breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back and glared at my sister. It was then that I realized that the one who had slapped my sister was Rai and a very angry, very pissed off Rai at that.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to cause you any harm," Zara said earnestly.

"You're forgiven, Zara-chan. Just please don't do that again," I said.

Obito cleared his throat as he looked at Rai.

"I'm sorry I slapped you Zara. Both of you are like my sisters and I don't want you to treat each other that way," Rai apologized.

"Come on Sakura since you've been through a lot I'll get you some ice cream. How bout it?" Obito asked me smiling brilliantly.

I took his hand excitedly and the only thing I was thinking was *Oh boy ICE CREAM!!*

END FLASHBACK

"That's my clearest memory of Obito. That and the day that Rai found out her died. That day was awful. If you saw Rai that day it was as if the fun loving Rai had died. Believe it or not but Rai used to be much cheerier than she is now."

"That's sad," Hinata said sniffling a little.

"Do me a favor and don't mention Obito in front of Rai unless you want to see a soul less body," I told them because the last time I mentioned Obito in front of Rai she became deathly pale and looked like a sad ghost.

"Hai!" she said scared.

"Hey Ino! You know why the guys aren't around?" I asked.

"Who knows, who cares…," Ino replied in an indifferent tone.

I shrugged those guys were off my back so it was a relief not to have them around.

The rest of the day went by super fast and before I knew it, it was time for the party. After school all of the girls were supposed to meet in the parking lot. So far the Ino, Hinata, Rai, and I were the only ones there.

"I called all your parents and since I'm the princess they all said yes to the sleepover before I could even ask," Rai said laughing.

"How are we getting to the mall?" Ino asked Rai.

"You, Sakura, Hinata, Zara, Temari, and Tenten are going by limo," Rai said.

"What about you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going there a little later because I have some things to take care of first," Rai said to us as she got on her Ducati Monster, which was blue with a her initials emblazoned in gold and studded with diamonds on the sides. She strapped on her helmet and slowly rode ahead a bit then saluted us a bit and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

A white limo pulled up around the fountain and the driver came and I recognized him, "Ryoma," I called put to him. The twenty-one year old looked over at me and smiled; his cap went up a bit and gave us a slight glimpse of his beautiful golden brown eyes.

"Saku-chan, my you have grown I haven't seen you since you were ten," Ryoma said.

"Did Rai send you here on purpose?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he said with a smile as he held the door.

"He's hot," Ino whispered in my ear.

"If you think he's hot wait till you see the rest of Rai's staff," I whispered back in her ear.

"If that's the case then I think that I'll just live with Rai," she said to me and giggled.

The rest of the girls came by and we all got in with whatever we brought.

"Do you girls have a preference as to what you want to listen to or do you want to hear Rai's music?" Ryoma asked us.

I had never heard what Rai preferred to listen to so I said," Rai's music please." The rest of the girls agreed with me and we all waited for the music to start playing. I heard violin music playing and I prayed that the music we were listening to wasn't classical but then the beat became all techno. Then a lady stared singing. After a while I found out the song was Lady Gaga's Alejandro.

We all began singing along. *Rai has awesome taste in music. How could I have forgotten?* I thought.

Then the song changed and I recognized the song Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas. After that there were so many hit that I recognized and so far they were all American. It was then I realized I spoke too soon; a Korean song called Ring Ding Dong by a band called SHINee started playing.

Don't get me wrong I love the song, but I wasn't sure if anyone but Zara and I would like it. But the reactions we got were different then what I expected.

"They sound amazing," Temari said.

"Hell Yeah!" Tenten said.

"Are they hot?" Ino asked.

"I looked at the video for this, and yes they are very hot," Hinata said.

"I didn't know you liked this sort of music," I said surprised.

"There are lots of things that you don't know about me Sakura-chan," Hinata said giggling a bit.

"Have you seen B2ST?" Zara asked her.

"Yes!" she replied happily.

"Which one's the hottest?" Zara pushed her further.

"I can't decide they are all really hot," Hinata said in deep thought.

"Have you heard Super Junior?" I asked her.

"Duh, who hasn't?" she said as thought that was the stupidest question on earth.

"Who's your favorite?" Zara urged her.

"You know that question is forbidden; right up there with never asking a girl how much she weighs!" she yelled at us.

"Alright then which one of their songs is your favorite?" I asked her.

"Sorry Sorry," Hinata said nodding.

"Sorry Sorry Answer or the dance version?" I asked her.

"The dance version."

"I totally agree with you there the other version is too slow for me to dance to," Zara said nodding.

"We have no idea what you guys are talking about," Temari said.

"If you don't know now than before the weekend you will," I said with a mischievous grin. My thoughts drifted and I began to wonder about what business Rai had to attend to.

"Rido are you sure that you can invite this many people?" Itachi asked Rido as they were leaning against Rido's Porsche Carrera GT, drinking Pepsi, and waiting for the others to arrive.

"Yeah! Rai said I can invite as many people as I want as long as they don't piss her off," Rido said nodding his head to the music that was coming out of iPhone.

"So how many people did you invite Rido?" Itachi pressed him.

"Let's see there's you, Deidara, Sasori, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Shino, and Kiba, so fifteen people."

"And how many of those fifteen are actually going to show up?" Itachi asked.

"Well Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, and Shino aren't going to show up because they don't want the girls to hate them so eleven people."

"And how many did Rai invite?"

"Six other girls," Rido said still nodding his head to the music.

"So the person that lives there has invited fewer guests than you," Itachi said in amazement.

"We're all good looking so we are like more eye candy for them to enjoy. Well, all of us except Lee," Rido said sipping his second can of soda.

"That doesn't sound like Rai; she already has her huge army of hot butlers and maids."

"She doesn't care that much about our looks as much as she just wants everyone to have a good time," Rido said.

"That sounds more like what Rai, but why would she invite the girls if we are going to be there to?" Itachi asked.

"Some of the girls have to stay over with her so she let them invite their friends. Just like I have to spend the weekend with her so she let me invite my friends."

"Who all was on her original guest list?"

"Me, Ichigo, Sakura, Zara, the Subaku siblings, and Tenten from the tenth grade," told him simply.

"I heard that Rai was going to the mall. Do you think we can go if the guys can get out soon?" Itachi asked a bit annoyed at the guys.

"I vote we ditch em'," Rido said getting a huge grin on his face.

"You know it," Itachi said as he got into his Mercedes.

*I can't wait to see their faces when they find out that their ride bailed. Wait… Dad might get mad at me for ditching Sasuke again. Oh well what's the worst the old man can do? I take that back the old man could beat the living s*** outta me.* Itachi though. "Hey Rido, I think you should leave my brother has no other way of getting to Rai's house and I don't want my dad getting mad at me again," Itachi said as he sighed. Sometimes he wished Sasuke was someone else's responsibility.

"If you aren't going there's no point in ditching because then there's someone to ask to where the other person has gone. But hey how about this I'll call a limo for the rest of them meaning the rest of them other than Sasori and Deidara. Those two I'll text with all the details of our evil plan."

"Which is what?"

"Ditch the sophomores and freshmen and hang with the ladies at the mall," Rido said manically.

"What if they make us carry their bags?"

"So we get to hang out with them longer. Plus what if they try on lingerie?"

"Then I'm in," Itachi said. "What exactly are the details?"

"We call a limo for the other guys and make sure it goes to Chuck E. Cheese or something really kiddy like that to piss them off and make sure they come to the party with balloons looking like total r-tards. Great plan, huh?"

"The best! The girls will laugh their asses off!"

"Hold on let me text Deidara and Sasori," Rido said getting out his phone and then madly hammering on the touch screen.

When he was done they decided to have little race to the mall," Ready," Itachi began.

"Set," Rido continued.

"GO!" they both shouted and drove off as fast as they possibly could.

"Hey Teme! Where the f*** is your brother? He was supposed to drive us to Rai's house," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"If I had a clue I might have said something dobe. Right now I'm just as clueless as you are," Sasuke said back to Sasuke.

"Hey look guys there a limo there maybe we can ask the driver if he saw Itachi," Kiba said.

"Hey driver man, have you seen a tall dark hair guy that looks kinda like him?" Naruto said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"No, but are you Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Neji, and Lee?"

"Yes," all seven of them replied in unison.

The red haired driver smiled and held the door open for them, "Itachi-san and Rido-sama asked me to pick you up."

The boys just nodded and entered the limo.

"Say driver where are we going?" Naruto asked excited about getting to see his cousin's place.

"We aren't going directly there, we are going on a little detour first," the driver smiled looking out the window.

"Where the hell are we?" Kiba asked.

"A dumb kiddy place, as you can see," Shikamaru answered pissed off.

"Oh, I love this place!" Naruto screamed being dead serious.

"They could have a least made sure that I wasn't stuck with you idiots," Neji muttered to himself.

"I too, enjoy the youthfulness of this place," Lee said.

"Oh shut up, will ya'?!" Sasuke yelled thinking he was so gonna kill his brother for this.

They we all pushed inside then to a dark room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto yelled.

The boys felt something around them then they felt their clothes being ripped off and being replaced by tighter fitting more uncomfortable ones.

"What the mother****ing Nazi unicorn turds is going on here?" Sai cussed.

"Get off my foot Lee!" Neji yelled at Lee.

"Hey I can't see anything!" Lee yelled back.

They were pushed out of the room and little kids began laughing at them. They looked each other and laughed then they looked at themselves and got mad. They were all dressed in baby like clothes and toddler clothing. Naruto had a balloon tied to his wrist saying "My Mommy Says That I'm Special" The guys would have laughed but their outfits looked just as if not even more ridiculous.

Sasuke got mad and went to the limo to get his iPhone. He knew who was responsible for this and he wasn't going to spare him.

"Itachi I swear I'm gonna rip your d*** off for this," Sasuke yelled at his phone.

On the other end of the line there was hysterical laughing. "Sorry Sasuke, but it was just for fun I hope you understand. By the way your drivers were Sasori and Deidara."

"No wonder this happened," Sasuke muttered.

"Bye brother. I have a date with the girls," Itachi said hanging up the phone.

"Damn it Itachi!" Sasuke yelled but it was too late. "I think we should try looking for our clothes," Sasuke said to the others.

"You're not going to get them back until after Rai-sama and the girls see this," Deidara was at door jingling the limo keys around.

"You sick bastard!" Sasuke growled.

"Just get in the car," Sasori said holding the door.

The guys got in not saying a word. It was going to be a long drive to Rai's house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zara asked pissed off.

"We're here to hang with you," Rido replied smiling.

"This was supposed to be our time away from the guys," Tenten said stressing every word.

"Sorry to intrude. I'm sure Rai wouldn't mind us being here," Rido said still keeping his smile.

"Rai's not here right now so in case we didn't make it clear before leave," Zara said getting mad.

"Chill Zara we just wanna hang out with you guys," Rido said putting his arm around Sakura and Hinata.

"Did she not make it clear Rido get the f*** out of here," one of Itachi's ex-fan girls, Kyoto said.

"Kyo, try to persuade Zara into letting us stay," Rido pleaded with her.

Kyoto went to Zara's ear and whispered in her ear. Zara smiled and nodded.

"Fine if you stay there's going to be a condition."

"Oh boy," Rido said sarcastically.

"If you stay then you buy and carry everything we want. Plus at the party we'll have a special surprise for you," Zara said with the same mischievous grin that Rido had when he planned the trick on the other guys.

They went from store to store and finally for Itachi and Rido reached the lingerie department. The girls picked out what they wanted to buy and bought but didn't tell either of the guys that they had done that.

"Hey Itachi, Rido could you help us pick out some stuff?" Zara asked.

"Say what?" Rido asked.

Itachi just blushed.

"Oh fine. Close your eyes and turn that was, both of you," Zara said.

"Okay," both of them said. *I bet they are gonna show us what they liked.* The two of them though excitedly.

When the both of them turned around and closed their eyes the girls ran for it.

They were all laughing as they reached the limo.

"Ryoma to Rai's house and step on it," Sakura ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Ryoma said as he drove the limo as fast as it could go.

To Itachi and Rido:

"Damn they ditched us," Rido muttered to himself.

"Karma's a bitch in' it?" Rai's voice said from behind them.

"Hey Rai…," Rido said trying to get away.

"You're coming with me," Rai said."Don't think you're out of this," she said seeing Itachi trying to get his butt out of there.

"Let's see what happens when you mess with my family," Rai said smiling evilly.

We reached Rai house. I got out of the car just waiting to see the other girls reactions to the New York City size golden palace.

"My god! Rai actually lives here?" Temari asked.

"This place is f***ing huge!" Ino said.

"I knew her house was big but I didn't know it was THIS big," Tenten said gawking at the bright, imposing building in front of her.

"Good thing I have GPS on my phone. Looks like I'm gonna need it," Hinata said awestruck.

"Come on let's head inside," Zara said. "Oh yeah and thanks for the ride Ryoma."

"Any time," he said getting back into the limo's driver seat.

I loved the inside of Rai's house because everything was done by computer. Her house basically had a mind of its own. It cooked her food. It talked to her. It cleaned the palace. It basically did everything she asked of it.

"Place your bags on the floor please," an automated voice asked us.

We all did as it told us and our bags disappeared.

"Hey! Where's our stuff go?" Ino asked looking around for her stuffed shopping bags.

"The house took it our room or where ever we're headed," I told her.

"What do you mean wherever we are headed?" she asked freaking out.

"Relax Ino that means that we aren't spending the night here," Zara said.

"What? That 's the whole point of a sleepover though," Ino said shocked.

"What she means it that we are only meeting up here. Rai never actually has people sleep in this house, because it's too big and she doesn't want them to get lost here," I told her.

"Then where are we going to spend the night?" she asked wanting to know.

"One of Rai's islands or apartments," Zara replied simply.

"Have you two ever spent the night here?" Tenten asked.

"Once that, but that was long time ago," Zara itched to change the conversation.

"What happened?" Temari pressed us on.

"We woke up in the morning and saw Rai crying. Believe me there's a reason that Rai doesn't cry. Plus it was like some evil spirit had taken over her body. That's one thing in life that I don't want relive," I told them.

"Did that really happen?" Temari asked as though she thought I must be exaggerating.

"Yes," Zara nodded her head looking scared.

"You guys are just trying to prank us!" Ino accused.

"What would gain out of that? We aren't even spending the night here so it's not like the information matter, besides you're the ones who asked," Zara said.

"I guess you're right. But I have one more question," Ino said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Why does Rai not cry?"

"Rai was born with a special gene mutation that rewired the tear ducts and blood vessel so she cries blood. It's really creepy and she hates it so she does her best not to cry at things," Zara said sighing.

"Oh that's so sad," Tenten and Hinata said.

"Let's move on to more cheery subject shall we?" I asked them.

"Alright," all of them agreed.

Just then the boy walked in.

Temari, Tenten, and Zara laughed. Hinata and I thought that whoever did this was a total dick.

"Please stop laughing," Neji said," It's embarrassing enough wearing this."

"But you look so cute," Tenten said kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"What about me where's my kiss?" Lee asked.

"Sorry Lee but hot guys only," Tenten said, causing Neji to blush a deeper red.

"Hey what about us? We're hot," Naruto said pouting.

"Sure you are…," I said sarcastically. Then went up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek causing him to blush a deep red. I signaled Hinata to muster up her courage and kiss Naruto on the cheek. She tried and walked up to him and he didn't notice that she was coming after him so when he turned their lips met. Both of them blushed a deep crimson. Hinata looked as though she was about to faint.

"Finally," everyone except Naruto and Hinata said.

"Hey did you guys plan this?" Naruto said still blushing.

"How could we have planned this dobe?" Sasuke said smacking Naruto upside the head.

"That hurt and I was just asking," Naruto whined.

The front entrance opened and I couldn't hold in the laughter everyone was laughing. Well everyone except Itachi and Rido.

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't know you had an older sister?" Naruto said laughing his ass off.

Both Itachi and Rido were dressed like girls and they were being carried by the neck by Rai. Seem like Rai found out about Rido's little plan and got back at him, big time.

Itachi had been out and went was going through a momentary memory laps and thought that he was a homo. When Rai told us about this Sasuke nearly peed his pants he was laughing so hard.

"This one's for the year book," Rai said holding out her Nikon camera," SMILE~!"

"God you're enjoying this aren't you?" Rido asked thoroughly pissed off.

"Suck it up, cause it's only gonna get worse," Rai said smiling.

"You're the best cousin anyone could ask for Rai," Naruto said hugging Rai.

"Aw, thanks ramen-head," she said ruffling his hair.

"She gets that from Obito," I said shaking my head.

"Everyone to the dock, we're going to my private island. Don't worry your stuff is already there waiting for you," Rai said.

"Told you we weren't spending the night here," Zara said to Ino.

"Close the curtain, dust the house, and vacuum the floors please," Rai said and the house obeyed her every command. The curtains closed, the house asked us to leave so it could begin cleaning, so we all headed out.

"Rai, if all your houses are like this then why do you have maid and servants?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well you see not all my houses are like this and they don't all perform the functions that the main palace does. Therefore the servants are highly necessary," Rai said smiling.

We all reached the dock past her huge back yard, which had everything that you could possibly want in your back yard.

"This dock reminds me of the ones in California," Sai said.

"Not this dock, that one," Rai said pointing to a huge ship docked on a concrete platform.

"Are we going on a cruise?" I asked her.

"I couldn't find a smaller ship," Rai said shrugging.

"What happened to the one use to jet ski?" Rido asked.

"Motors are being modified to that one."

"Whatever, let's just get in," Zara said.

"Yay! He little brother do I like ships?" Itachi asked in a very gay voice.

"You adore them," Sasuke said grinning.

"Woohoo ships!" Itachi yelled as he ran aboard.

"This is disturbing on sooo many levels, yeah," Deidara said looking like he was going to puke.

"Rai-sama, can you please fix? For the sake of the male population on board that ship, please help Itachi become his former self," Sasori pleaded.

"Hell no! This is way too much fun!" Rai squealed in joy.

"Well Sasori, it's going to be a looonngg night for the both of us, yeah," Deidara sighed.

Sasori started to sob," I don't wanna be raped by Itachi!"

"Shut up! Both of you you're giving me a headache. Rai will fix him before everyone goes to sleep. Plus this gives you guys time to get black mail," Zara said wanting the guys to shut the heck up.

"You're the best Zara-chan!" Deidara said hugging her.

"Get your hand off my girl!" Rido shouted.

"Who you callin' your girl? Last I recall you were making out with a said red head," Zara snapped glaring holes into Rido.

"I swear she kissed me first," Rido said trying to defend himself.

"Even if you did, you kissed her back," Zara said walking off.

"Oh burn…," Naruto said.

"Let's not hang out with likes of him. Come on Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Lee, we're going," Shikamaru said.

Everyone left leaving only Rido alone on the dock.

"Are you coming or do I need to come over there and kick your butt up here? Did you forget that I'm not done tormenting you yet?" Rai said leaning over the ships railing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rido said sulkily.

"Well get here faster before I decide crueler punishments for you."

"I would be able to get up there faster if I wasn't wearing these damn high heels," Rido said.

"Well now you know how I feel," Rai said without an ounce of pity in her voice, "I could run laps around you while wearing those things."

Sorry For Having To Cut It Off Here!!

If you want more please R&R!!!


	4. THE SLEEPOVER PART I

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO PEOPLE KISHIMOTO-SAN DOES!

Senpai finally got up the step and Rai headed to the control room to captain the ship. Even though it may seem that I'm close to Rai, I just know the bare minimum about her. It's impossible to know what she feels on the inside.

Now to a more light-hearted subject, Itachi asked the guys if they wanted their nails done.

"Oh god this is hilarious," Sasuke said laughing more than he probably did in his whole life.

"We should take a video to black mail him," Naruto said joining in on the laughter. Sasuke slapped him a high five.

"I'll get the camera," Shikamaru said.

Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Zara, and I were just shaking our heads and we went to the parlor where Rai told us to go and yet again we were guided there by another hot guy.

"Would you ladies like some snacks?" a hot long brown haired guy who was wearing a shirt that showed off the six pack he had said.

"Yes, I would love some," we all said with hearts in our eyes.

Before long we were surrounded by whole bunch of hot guys who were obeying to our every need. One was massaging Zara feet, another was massaging Ino back and shoulders, a cute blonde one was getting Hinata something to eat, Tenten and Temari were playing ping pong with two of them, and I getting my back massaged as well.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Rido walked in to see what all the giggling was about.

"Hey if there are so many hot guys were are all the hot girls? Come on bring on the babes!" Kiba yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT GUY DOING WITH MY ZARA?" Rido yelled.

"Shut the hell up, Rido! I'm not yours," Zara said.

"Hinata I never thought you'd be into this?" Neji said to his cousin quizzically.

"What I can't be pampered by hot boys?" Hinata said in a very un-Hinata-like tone.

"Hey, hey save some of the hotties for me," Itachi yelled taking Ino's guy away from her.

"Hey!" she snapped snatching her guy back."Get your own."

Itachi just stuck his tongue out at her.

Sasuke too pissed to laugh. *What is that guy doing to Sakura? Hell the better question is why is she letting him?*he thought.

"Yo, teme what up with that face?" Naruto said poking Sasuke.

"Nothing," Sasuke said sitting down in the other side of the room which looked vacant and empty.

Rai walked in and all the servants left us and went to her like a crowd of fan boys. They all asked her a different question.

"How was your day Rai-dono?"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Shall I fetch you a drink?"

"Do you need a massage Rai-dono?"

"Rai-dono, do you want to play some ping pong with us?"

She answered them all in order, "My day was good thank you for asking. I'd like some chocolate cake. Coke would be nice. No, I don't think I need a massage. I don't want to crème you two in a ping pong match so no." Then she walked up to us.

"Hey Rai, nee-chan," I said hugging her like any little sister would.

She smiled her motherly, loving smile back at me and pushed my hair back, "Hey Saku-chan."

"What are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" Zara asked.

"We're staying in the smaller of the two of my houses on that island," Rai said.

"SO WERE GOING TO SLEEP LIKE COMMONERS?" Naruto yelled. All the guys booed and hissed. We just stood there hoping we didn't have to sleep on the floor.

"Rai explain this to everyone please," Rido asked.

"My pleasure," Rai said nodding her head towards Rido," in that house we will have wings like the wings the school has. The east wing is the girls' wing and the west wing is the boys' wing. The wings are attached to each other by the lobby in the center. All of you things will be waiting for you in your rooms."

"I have observed each of you personalities and based your bedrooms on them. Like Itachi your bedroom is pink and has pictures of all your favorite boy bands," Rai said sniggering and causing everyone other than Itachi to laugh their asses off.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," I replied to him.

"What time do you think we'll reach the island?" Sasuke asked.

"In about fifteen minutes tops, I just came here to tell you guys that," Rai said as she headed back to the control room.

The island looked like the remote areas of Hawaii. If you have ever seen a picture of the remote areas of Hawaii you know that the island was absolutely beautiful. Palm trees and exotic plants were everywhere. There were two jeeps waiting for us on the white sands of the beach.

"I call shot gun," Naruto yelled.

"No you don't," Rai said holding his shoulder then whispering something in his ear.

He smiled and said, "On second thought I want to go with Rai."

"I'll drive," Zara said as Rai threw keys to her.

"Sasori, you wanna drive one?" Rai said holding up a pair of keys.

"…Sure," he replied and caught the keys that were thrown to him.

"Alright, who wants to go with me?" Zara asked.

"Me," Ino said.

"Me too," Temari said.

"I guess I'll go with Zara-san," Hinata said.

"Oh I wanna go with you," Tenten said.

"Alright that's all the room we have so that's everyone that I'm taking with me," Zara said straightforwardly.

"I guess the guys are coming with me…," Sasori said.

"No just Deidara, Rido, Itachi, and Lee will be going with you," Rai said. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, and Kiba are coming with me."

"You can't fit that many people in a jeep Rai," Zara said.

"Well duh? Don't you think I knew that, Dummy?" Rai said taking out a pair of keys and pushing the button on the remote. We heard the sound of a jet engine come to life behind the trees. A silver and blue jet appeared from behind the brush." Ah my favorite mode of transport."

"WHEN DID YOU GET A PIOLET'S LICENCE?" Zara and Rido screamed at her.

"A long time ago, dunder-asses. If you had been paying attention to me instead of arguing like you always do then maybe you would have known. Now everyone coming with me file in," Rai urged as she opened the entrance.

The inside looked like a living room fit for about six or seven people, so it fit us comfortably.

"Sakura want to sit in the cock pit with me?" Rai asked.

"Sure," I said silently thanking her for getting me away from all the guys.

It was raining outside and the girls were getting wet and covered in mud.

"I think that it's unfair that Sakura gets to ride in the jet and we don't," Ino complained.

"If you'd refused to go with me and stayed behind then you could have gone with Rai too," Zara said keeping her eyes on the road. They were getting mud, bugs, and who knows what else all over themselves while Rai and her company were sitting in the lap of luxury.

"I wonder what the inside of the jet was like," Tenten said dreamily. She'd only been in military jets because her father was Rai's chief commander of the army. She'd never been inside an actual luxury jet before.

"It was better than the outside. That much I know," Temari said.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"It's Rai, so of course the interior is amazing. Otherwise why the hell would she own it?" Temari said having a point to what she said.

"Well… I agree on most parts with you, but if you know Rai then you know that she has a love of all things fast. She a total guys when it comes to things like that. Another quality she acquired from her brother," Zara stating that Rai was very much like Obito.

"I wonder what her brother was like," Tenten pondered.

"Obito was everything you'd want in an older brother. He gave her space and everything she wanted. He knew how she was feeling and just what to do to help her. Obito in sense was like god to her. After he passed away she promised she'd help the world just like he wanted to," Zara said getting a tear in her eyes.

"What did he want to do to help the world?" Temari asked getting interested.

"You see, Obito didn't want to be the prince. He hated living a life of luxury while others in the world were suffering in beyond extreme poverty. One day he decided to join the military and an operation went wrong everyone was going to die but Obito pushed them out of the way and gave his own life to save them. His body was never found. That's why we don't mention Obito to Rai," Zara said with a sad expression.

"After Rai's parents died the only thing she had was Obito. After she lost Obito she had nothing and no one on her side. She had to bear the weight of a country at a very young age. Rai thankfully for us was the world's best prodigy," Zara continued.

"Yes thankfully," Hinata said.

"Can we change the subject?" Tenten asked because she didn't want to start crying.

"Gladly," Zara sighed in relief.

"Hey Rai, where's the air hostess?" Naruto asked her.

"There is no air hostess dumb ass! This isn't an airline and we're gonna land in five minutes so there's no point in having an air hostess," I replied for Rai.

"I have to go pee!" Kiba yelled.

"Hold it!" Rai yelled back.

"I don't think I can!" he yelled like he was in pain.

"You better no pee in my jet or you're buying me a new one!" Rai yelled getting angry.

"On second thought I think I'll hold it," Kiba said trying not to pee on the seat.

"Are we there yet?" Neji whined.

"What'd ya think? OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled.

"Geez, no need to yell Sakura-chan," Neji said crossing his arms.

"Not need to whine, Neji-san," I was ready to glare holes into his shirt but Tenten might get mad at me if I did. On second thought she might thank me if I did so I went on glaring.

"Hold on to your underwear, it's gonna be a bumpy landing!" Rai yelled as she maneuvered her jet to left.

"Huh?" all the guys said.

"She means buckle up or you're going to die!" I yelled to them then they began scramble to buckle up.

We had to go through a lot of turbulence before we finally reached the landing base. The roof of her house split making an entrance for us.

*Damn she's way richer than me if this is her smaller house.* Sasuke thought.

*Ha-ha my cousin pwns Sasuke!* Naruto thought.

"Hey you two coming or are you just going to stand there?" Rai asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Coming!" Naruto said running to catch up with us.

"Hn." Sasuke said striding towards us.

"When's everyone else gonna get here?" Neji asked.

"Oh in like forty-five to thirty minutes," Rai answered.

"Hey Rai, it's raining outside," Naruto said.

"Don't you think I know that? I flew us here for god's sake," Rai said then she called one of her maids. "Elena some of my guests are going to be coming in from the storm make sure you have towels, fresh clothes, and hot beverages ready for them when they enter."

"Alright, milady," bowed a twenty year old wavy haired brunette whose outfit nearly made the boys nose bleed.

"How long is it going to take for the others to get here so we can get this party started?" Kiba said getting annoyed of waiting.

Rai sighed she knew it was going to take about three of four hours until the rest of them go there so she decided to show us to our rooms.

"Come on let me show you to your rooms," Rai said beckoning us forward. We headed towards the west wing where the boys would be staying. It was a long hallway with fourteen doors each painted differently to fit the personality of the person staying there. Door eight was blue with black letters saying "SASUKE" on it.

"Here's your room Sasuke," Rai said holding the door open for him. His was nothing short of fancy. The room a wall full of electric guitars and another full of CDs. At the back of the room was a bed with black and electric blue comforters in lightning print. In front of the bed was an entertainment center stocked with the newest and hottest release of video games.

"This looks just like my room at home," Sasuke said, but what he was thinking was *This place is like my room, but way better*

"Oh here is the controls to you room," Rai said as she handed him a remote.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Press button five," Rai said with a mischievous grin. He did as he was told and a tray of skate boards popped up from the back wall. "Choose which ever one your heart desires," she said as she left. "Next is door nine."

Door nine was orange with black letter written on it saying "NARUTO". Naruto's room was just the way he'd want his dream room to be. It had stacks and stacks of ramen everywhere the room was bright and had posters of ninjas everywhere. There was a drum set at the back of the room on a slightly elevated stage. The walls were orange and black like the door. The bed had ripped netted comforters with fox print on them. Like Sasuke, Naruto also had an entertainment center in his room. "What'd ya think cuz?" Rai asked him with a smile.

"I love it!" he said hugging her.

"Alright to door 3," Rai said. Door three was grey with black writing and the door said "SAI". Sai's walls were all grey. Blank canvases and paints were scattered all around. His bed was a neat and clean queen sized with grey and black lion print. Like the other two he also had an entertainment center. "This room to your liking?" Rai asked.

"Yes, very," Sai said not taking his eyes off the room.

"Well we all know who this door belongs to," Rai said pointing at door twelve which was pink and had "ITACHI" written on the door. And everyone sniggered. Rai said we weren't allowed to see the inside until Itachi got here, because she'd said the rain would cure him of his girliness. I know that Sasuke couldn't wait to see his brothers face when he shows him the videos of his girliness.

The next door we passed was Rido's. I felt sorry for him because his room was the least decorated with his personality. Rai told us that unless he apologized for the mean prank he pulled on the guys he wasn't going to have a very nice stay. His room was small had white walls and white furnishing. Kiba's room was red and grey. It had posters of rappers and nice motorcycles all over the walls. Like all the other boys he too had an entertainment center.

Neji's room was more sophisticated than the other guys' rooms. His room had no posters and was grey and blue. He had an entertainment center and a study office like area. Neji's room also had pictures of Tenten, which was why only Rai and I were allowed to show him to his room. His bed was plain like to colors of his walls. Even though it was a plain room I had a feeling Neji absolutely loved it.

"How much longer is this going to take, Rai?" I asked her.

"Not too much longer I hope," she said as she opened the door to Shikamaru's green and black room. His room was awesome. It had posters of Green Day, Fall Out Boy, and Panic at the Disco plastered on to the green and black walls. His bed had green comforters with black netting on them. Plus the room was dimly lit and had stage fog in it. Shika's room looked like something out of magazine so did every other guy's room. At this rate I couldn't wait to see what my room would look like.

Lee's room was nest on the tour (man I'm getting tired of writing room descriptions). His room was the one that creeped me out most. It was green and pink and had workout stations everywhere. Rai also put a picture of me smiling in there because he knew that he like me. She told me not to do anything with it. That was odd cause Rai always helped me out and now was she hurting me. I had no idea what she planned, but she was up to something.

"Rai can I please take that picture away," I begged her.

"No Sakura. This will help me into figure out something that I've been wondering," she said as she looked like she was in deep thought.

"What will it help you figure out? That Lee's my stalker?" I asked her pleadingly.

She sighed and turned to me," Sakura get yourself together. If my plan works we'll figure out who really likes you."

I could tell Rai was determined to figure out liked me. In fact I too was curious on that subject.

"Who's rooms are those?" I asked Rai pointing at the only two doors that I hadn't seen past.

"Who's do you think?" she said as she pointed to the names on the doors. Door fourteen read "ICHIGO" and door thirteen read "YOSHI BIZNITCH" with a caution hazardous gas behind this door sign on it.

"Why didn't you tell me my little brother was going to be here? I bet you we aren't going to last the night if he and Zara fight again. I swear those two are god awful when they fight. They just don't shut up!" I rambled on even though Rai knew all of this.

"Sakura chill. You remember the last time your brother was here he asked me something right?" Rai said trying to jog my memory.

"Oh I remember," I said slowly finally getting why my brother was here. He's asked her if he could intern as a butler, because he thought he looked the part and wanted to be surrounded by babes all day.

*Idiot brother…*

**Hey you can't pick your family.**

*Hey inner when d'ya decide to move back in?*

**When I realized you needed me.**

* Well I glad to have you back.*

**Glad to be back.**

Rai whistled as she waved her hands in front of me. "Hey Sakura, you in there?"

"Quite waving your hand in front of my face," I said trying to push her hand down. *Damn why did she have to be so strong?*

Rai put her arm down and said, "I guess you don't want to go into your brother's room." She said knowing that it bad enough to have to enter his room at home. "Do you want to see, Ichigo's room?"

"Sure we have like another two hours before the others get here anyways," I said as we entered his beautiful room. It was perfect in every way. It was gold and red with pictures of him and his family and few pictures of him and Rai. Obito was also in some of the pictures on the wall. His room was like Neji's but more sophisticated than even his. His desk had the latest touch screen computer and unlike the other rooms he didn't have an entertainment center. Instead his room had a library with one sitting chair and one side table.

Then I saw a small black box labeled Zara on one of the book shelves. I opened and there was a beautiful ring inside. My mouth gaped open and I read the inside of the box. "Will you marry me?" it said.

"Psst RAI," I called her over here and showed her the box.

The phone that she had, had in her hand had just dropped right out of her hands.

"Holymotherfuckingshitsticks!" she said looking like a deer in headlights as she looked at the box. "Rido is sooo gonna be pissed that his brother proposed to his on and off girlfriend.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Sorry to tell you this but, Rido and Zara have had an on and off relationship for the past year or so. If I had known you'd liked Rido then maybe I would have done something," Rai said apologizing.

I sighed.

*It wouldn't have worked between me and Rido anyways*

**Plus the fact that your sister dated him made things even worse.**

*Gee thank. Aren't you supposed to be helping?*

**Yeah, I'm showing you that there are other people that suite you more that like you and you are acting blind to the obvious.**

*What are you saying? There's no one that likes me.*

**Honey, you need to look in the mirror. You give your sister a run for her money. You have just as many fan boys as her and you're only a freshman.**

*Thanks I guess that helped. But it doesn't matter how many fan boys I have she has Rido and his brother.*

**There's some who loves you right around the corner if only you opened your eyes and opened your heart to him maybe you'd be better off.**

"Hey Sakura, no zoning out at my parties. Am I really that boring?" Rai said giggling.

"No, no it's fine Rai. I was just thinking," I said to her.

"Yeah right more like talking to your inner much," she said. How could I forget that Rai saw through anything and everything?

"Yeah you're right I was talking to my inner," I said lowering my head. Rai grabbed my hand and we bolted out of the room. "Where are we going?" I asked her as the wind hit my face.

"We're going to see my room," she said excitedly and all the boys followed because they were curious as to what Rai's room looked like.

We were at where the wings met in the commons and then Rai pushed a button on the remote attached to her shirt. A glass spiral staircase fell from the ceiling and she run up it still clasping on to my hand. We reached a sitting area like one you'd find in a fancy hotel lobby, in front of two big glass doors with S. R. Z. N. etched all fancy on them.

"Rai this is sooo awesome," I said gaping at the door.

"If you think this is cool wait until you see the inside," Rai said.

The door asked Rai her full name, "Sizari Raikami Zuka Namikaze, The Wielder of the Eternal Swords of Light, Bringer of Light, Faith, and Love. The heir and princess to the Namikaze line."

"Welcome Rai," the security system said as it opened the door for Rai to enter. She passed through and called us forward, but as we tried to enter guns pointed at us.

"I have guests with me," Rai finished and the guns lowered. "Sorry about that, guys the security here is super tight. That's only because I'm the only heir and they will go to any lengths to protect me."

"It's alright. It's not like this is the first time," I said to her remembering something I didn't want to.

"You mean this has happened before?" Neji asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting to turn that thing off when I have company," Rai said muttering something undistinguishable under her breath. "Anyways how about we have a look inside?"

"Let's go," I said.

Rai room was the best and I knew nobody else's room was like this. The walls and ceiling were black with glowing stars speckled all around. The floor was covered with fog that hid the ground we stood on. Her king sized bed was attached to the ceiling so it could swing back and forth, some of her other furniture also hung from the ceiling like her globe chair. The other things in her room were like Ichigo's a study and a library. In addition to the other stuff Rai had one huge white grand piano in her room that was on a pedestal.

"Oh do you guys want to see my favorite part?" she asked us excitedly.

We were all taken out of daze and nodded to her question. She gleefully giggled. "Poker Face by Lady Gaga, add visuals," Rai said as a projector lit up.

Next thing I knew there was an image of Lady Gaga at one of her concert. The audio made it seem like she was the one singing instead of the music from Rai's iPod playing behind her.

"Stop," Rai said and the music and holograms froze. "So what did you guys think?"

"Do we have that in our?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry mines the only one with this upgrade, but all of you guys have what Sasuke had in his room. Do you guys want dinner?" She said apologetically.

"Yes please," all the guys answered and exited her room.

"Alright I'll have Elena take you to the dining hall," Rai said closing her bedroom doors behind her.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. I'm getting impatient and worried for the others so I'll go pick them up," Rai said heading in the opposite direction as us.

"Wait Rai I want to go with you," I said running after her.

"Come on then," she said picking up speed.

We were in Rai's helicopter this time. She had both cars on radar so luckily they could be easily found. "First we pick up the girls." Rai said tilting the helicopter to right then downwards.

"Thank god," Ino cried, "I thought we were going to die."

"Yeah next time I'm going with Rai," Tenten said.

"Ditto," Temari said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hinata said.

"Finally Rai. God I didn't think I'd have to drive through that," Zara said upset that her driving skills were weak.

"It's alright. You just lost the road and forgot to turn on the headlights so you could see where you were going," Rai said trying her hardest not to mock Zara, but epically failing. "Just get in the damn helicopter instead of moping around." She lent Zara a hand.

"Thanks Rai…again," Zara said taking her hand.

"You're quite welcome. Now sit your butt down we still have five more passengers to pick up," Rai said lifting the helicopter in the air again.

"There about five miles that way," I told Rai yelling over the wind caused by the copter blades.

"Roger," she yelled back with a smile and tilted the helicopter in the direction I told her to head.

It took us about three minutes to get to where Rido and the others were.

"Dear gods please save us!" I heard the voice of Sasori yell as we got closer.

When we landed five very grateful boys ran up to us.

"I'm never driving with Rido in the car again," Sasori said bitterly.

"I'm never going to be in a car with him every again," Deidara said getting in the copter.

"I said I was sorry guys. Come on," Rido said looking at them apologetically.

"I don't think they want to talk to you," Rai said her eyes staring outside the window of the helicopter.

"Here Itachi," I said lending him a hand.

"Thank you," Itachi said kindly. "At least someone here has manners," he spat.

"Sit you ass down and shut the fuck up," Rai said clearly not in the mood to hear them bickering.

"Oh Sakura-chan you're so kind! There is no other jewel in the world like you!" Lee yelled right in her ear.

My nostrils flared and I very angrily said, "Thanks Lee. Now have a seat."

We rushed off back home where the guys had just begun eating.

"Hey Rai! This ramen is awesome," Naruto said stuffing his face with a bowl of pork ramen.

"Glad to see someone's enjoying their meal," Rai said taking a seat at the head of the long table.

Ichigo sat to the right and Zara to her left. One seat down from Ichigo was Rido and I was sitting across from him. Naruto was next to Rido and Hinata was across from him. Sai came after Naruto and he had Ino sitting across from him. Next to Ino was Temari who was sitting across from Shikamaru. Tenten was next to Temari and of course Neji sat across from her. Next to Neji sat Sasuke who was across from his brother. After the Uchihas, Deidara and Sasori sat across from each other. Lee was across from no one, one seat was in-between him and Deidara.

All around the table there was an assortment to eat, and if you didn't want to eat anything on the table then you called a butler or maid to get something specially ordered for you. Naruto was helping himself to an array of ramen dished. Rai had specially ordered herself some of her favorite dumplings, caviar with spices, and steam rice. I ordered myself all the Chinese food my stomach could handle (read chapter one and you'll know that Sakura has a huge love of Chinese food. Like me!)! Zara ate the stuff that had been laid out because all of her favorites were right there, and Rido, Ichigo, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, Sasori, Deidara, and Lee did the same as her. Neji and Tenten specially ordered a dish they could share. Hinata ordered the mutton and the three plates of Italian pasta. Sasuke was eating sushi and tomato sandwich. Itachi was eating a vegetable soup with low calories because he's watching his diet because he thinks he's fat (how many teenage girls have I heard that from? Hmm… every fucking one I know!)

Our dinner conversation wasn't too lively but it was pleasant. Ichigo and Rai were talking about the new ice cream shop they were opening, apparently they're business partners. Zara was sitting glaring at Rido who was trying to pretend nothing was wrong but miserably failing. Sasuke was laughing at Itachi. Naruto nearly made Hinata pass out when he asked her if she'd thinks he ate too much. Temari and Shikamaru were spouting loving insults at each other. Sai and Ino were talking about who they were going to homecoming with. Deidara and Sasori were playing cards and Lee was talking to himself mumbling something undecipherable about youth. Neji and Tenten were the cutest thing I ever laid my eyes on they were saying how much they loved each other and sharing food and being so I don't know so darn cute. I began paying attention to Rai conversation with Ichigo after Ichigo said, "Rai what would you do if I said I wanted to propose to a friend of yours?"

Rai did a small spit take wiped her face then turned to Ichigo, "And might I ask why you are asking me this question?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I just want to know how you'd react," Ichigo said wanting an answer.

"That depends on how close that friend is and if it's a guy or a girl," Rai said.

"Well I'm not homo so it's a girl and she's one of your closest friends," Ichigo said.

*Damn what should I tell him?* "I would be okay with it. If both of you made each other happy then I'd be happy."

"No I meant how would you feel?"

"I would feel happy that you are finally marrying someone. Your parents have been on you about that ever since you graduated high school," Rai said mockingly.

"Yeah they so need to stop nagging me," he said laughing as though nothing had happened, but I think he liked Rai and I think she knew it.

"What should we do first?" Rai asked almost to herself.

"I know truth or dare!" Ino said. Rai gave her a thumbs down.

"Spin the bottle," Kiba added. He got a glare.

"Hide and seek!" Naruto exclaimed in joy. Rai just looked worried when he said this.

"Video games," Sasuke said impassively.

"No," was all Rai could say.

"Makeovers," Itachi said looking at the boys evilly. Rai shook her head.

"The quite game," Neji said looking away.

"I think we all know who would win that," Rai said.

""Pictionary," Sai said knowing his team would win.

"Nope."

"Swimming?" Hinata said.

"Maybe later."

"Tag," Tenten suggested.

"Sorry I don't trust some people with running indoor dodging each other," Rai said apologetically.

"The how many push-ups can you do in a minute game!" Lee exclaimed.

"No."

"The tie the dork to a tree by his underwear game," Deidara said glaring at Lee.

"I like Deidara's suggestion," Sasori said his eyes looking bored.

"I like that idea too, but I have a reputation to up hold so no."

"Nap time," Shikamaru said.

"What are we five?" Rai said meaning that it was definite no.

"Chess," Ichigo said and Rai shook her head like he was crazy.

"Karaoke!" Rido said.

"Too early for karaoke."

"Drag racing?" Zara asked.

"Not everyone here can drive," Rai sighed. "You guys are boring I should have thought of an idea from the beginning. Oh I got one! Laser tag!"

"Hey it's kinda what I said," Tenten complained.

"You said tag not laser tag."

"How are we going to play laser tag? There isn't an arena unless we're in the city," Sasuke said.

"Dummy don't you think I know that. And you should have guessed that with the kind of money I have I probably have an arena of my own," Rai said as though it was obvious.

"Sweet laser tag," Naruto jumped up and down in his seat like a little kid.

"I don't know how to play laser tag," Neji sulked.

"Don't worry I'll teach you," Tenten said looking at him.

"Count me in!" I yelled.

"Same here!" Temari yelled.

"What a drag, I'm actually going to have to do something," Shikamaru said.

"I'm up for it," Sasori said.

"Me too," Deidara said.

"As long as I don't break a nail," Itachi said fuming that he couldn't do the makeovers.

"I'm kinda bummed we didn't get to do the makeovers," Ino said.

"Finally someone agrees with me," Itachi said.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle.

"Is something funny brother?" Itachi asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Sasuke said letting out another soft chuckle.

"Whatever you say," the older Uchiha said cautiously watching over his little brother.

"Alright then to the laser tag arena," Rai said leading us there after we were done eating.

After we reacted there we all got suited up in a vest that light up with hand gun attached to them.

"Listen up the rules are simple," Rai said as everyone was handed a vest and had gone into the separate dressing chambers. "Each of you will be handed a vest each vest represents what team you are on. You will be handed a helmet along with your vest to tell you who the enemy is and who your allies are, but anyone is fair game. The point of the game is to kill the other team's players the most times. You will have an unlimited number of lives. Individual scores will be handed out after the game is over. This will be a one hour all out war. You will have ten shields and ten rapid fires. And to make the game fair I will only play the second half otherwise the rest of you would get slaughtered. If you want we'll add the king of the hill element in here to make things more fun."

Everyone was now out of the dressing chambers but their vests and helmets had yet to be activated.

"YES!" all the boys shouted wanting to make this already fun game even more fun.

"Alright then," Rai said pushing a button. "Each of your team will have a base, one of the objects of the game is to keep your base safe. Another object of this game is to capture the other teams base before the one hour runs out. This will add to your kill score giving you a score boost. And also to make this game even more fair I will be on my own team, by myself, but my base isn't fair game until I'm in the game." Rai pushed like three other buttons. Our vest and helmets had turned on. The door before us opened to reveal a huge forest like area. "Shit! Sorry guys I forgot to change the virtual jungle out before you guys came here."

"Why do you even have a virtual jungle?" Kiba asked.

"I am currently under rigorous military training. I'm the best in the black opps, you can ask anyone," Rai said plainly.

"Right." Kiba just remembered that anyone who was going take over the throne had to be a warrior.

Rai changed her training field to a spacey theme. There were a whole bunch of craters and volcanoes everywhere. "Ready…Three…Two…One…Battle!" she yelled.

American music was playing in the back ground as we randomly aimed at each other. I was guarding our base for about fifteen minutes and I got Naruto and Kiba out. Hinata killed her cousin about five times and didn't apologize. When Rai called this an all out war she meant it. In one of the hideouts we found Sai and Ino making out. Itachi might be feminine but he fought like a man, he got almost all the guys. Rido and Zara weren't killing anyone but each other. Halfway through Rai entered the battle and we didn't even know. She got all of us at least five times and captured both bases, we couldn't even find hers. Surprisingly Rai entered when there was only ten minutes left and she won big time.

"This game has to be rigged! There is no way you could have won!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I went in later then I said would and still beat all of you guys, so I think it's fair," Rai said looking at her kill score.

"But you know the course! How's that fair?" Kiba and Neji said.

"The courses change themselves every time," Rai replied. "I did everything to make this game fair."

"You were on your own team, all by yourself and you still won over us?" Neji asked almost to himself.

"Well you're new to this so I don't expect you to be amazingly good at this, but you were a prodigy out there. You're almost good enough to be my apprentice but sadly I already have one," Rai said.

"Who is it? Rido?" I asked her because I had never heard about her apprentice.

"Your homecoming king," Rai said grouchily. That was a definite sign that she didn't like the homecoming king one bit.

"How bad is he?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you when we aren't in front of a bunch of guys," Rai said tilting her head towards the oblivious guys.

"Alright then what next?" Ino asked.

We decided that we would all go to our rooms to change so that we didn't have to worry about it later. Rai gave all the guys separate rooms because she knew not all of them got along and she didn't want Itachi butt raping any of them in the middle of the night. For all the girls she gave us on HUGE room where there were separate bed, couches, dressers, desks, and bathrooms for each of us but we were all in that one room.

"This way you guys can talk all night and not have to walk down a dark, dimly lit hallway in the middle of the night," Rai said gesturing at the room.

"This is the BEST place to have a sleepover," Ino said not taking her eyes off the room.

"I love it here!" Tenten walking over to her personalized bed set which had dragons on it and was green and gold. Her area was weapon themed.

"Nice, you have everything down to detail," Temari said sitting in her desk in her fan themed area.

Everyone else area was based on their favorite item. Like mine had cherry blossoms everywhere. Hinata's had butterflies everywhere. Ino's had things that resembled shopping. Zara's area had designs of a crescent moon all around her room.

"Can I live here?" asked Ino dreamily staring at her room.

"Don't ask me, ask Rai," Zara said holding her hands up.

They all changed into their night clothes and watched a movie on the 115 inch TV that had been out in there room. The guys were all playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 on Xbox live, Neji and Ichigo were busy doing other things. Itachi was finding a way to sneak into the girls' room so he could hand with them. Rai was busy dealing with military records.

To Rai:

"Are you guys done finding those missing files?" Rai asked the people whom she was having a video conference with.

"Almost done, Oujo-sama," answered a woman who was dressed in military coat with badges and crest heavily decorating her sash. Her piercing green eyes smiled happily at Rai, as she belayed the news.

"After finding them it may take a while to decrypt them from the coding they were written in so you will receive the files around late December this year," booming bass voice added. The face of the man was morphed green by the night vision lens he was using.

"Thank you," Rai said as she closed the conversation. It was flippin four in the morning! She was a teenager but she still had her limits. She went to her room and totally crashed she was asleep for about two seconds until she was rudely awakened by a loud BOOM.

A/N: I'll be updating every two weeks from now on due to my insanly busy schedule! I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week though if it isn't then it'll definatly be up by the next week. Sorry, but this ending had to be suspenceful to be utterly awesome...

~Sizari Raikami Zuka Namikaze(No I don't think of myself as an empersess I just thought I'd be different if I put that in XD)


	5. THE SLEEPOVER PART II

**Last week was the week was full of stuff for me. Like graduation and field trips and packing and moving. So I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to post anything up! Please forgive me and keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA! **

**DON'T forget to Read and Review!**

I was asleep, my back rested against the couch. All of a sudden I hear this huge BOOM. No one else seems to have heard or is they did they didn't react. I realized that Zara wasn't beside me. Then I heard Rai yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU DOUCH BAGS HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Rai was pissed and she was cranky by the sound of her voice. I heard her growl and roar a bit too. I just prayed that she didn't sick her lions on whoever made the loud noise.

I went out to the hall to see what was going on. Rai staircase was down and she had a banister up as well. The door to the outside was open. Rai came barging out of her room with a robe tied around her tall frame. She looked at the door and jumped off the banister did a somersault in the air and landed on her feet. When she landed she popped the collar of her robe and glided over to the door. Sometimes it amazed me how Rai could be cool without even trying. Rai peered out the door and her nostrils flared when she saw who it was.

Rai walked outside and I stealthily followed her. "Itachi what the hell are you doing?" Rai said walking over and grabbing him by the ear like an angry mother would.

"Rai just the person I wanted to talk to. Why are you punishing me like this?" Itachi asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"To make sure you never do what you do this again. By the way do you have any idea what in the heck that loud boom was?" Rai asked him while yawning.

"N-n-n-no i-i-id-idea," Itachi said stammering.

"Really?" Rai asked skeptically, "You look really suspicious. Why don't you just tell me to get off your chest?" Rai said glaring daggers at him.

Itachi gulped and had a failed attempt at trying to regain his composer. "Why don't I just go show you," he said looking down guiding us towards the boys' wing.

All the boys were in the hallway, either they were half naked or wearing their pajamas. They were all gathered angrily around Rido's room where the thrashing noise seemed to be coming from. There was also screaming from the inside of the room.

"Why were you outside Itachi?" Rai asked as the boys parted to let her through.

"I was going to climb the window to see what was going on," Itachi said truthfully.

"Alright everyone make way," Rai said as she asked the boys to step back. She crouched down then kicked the door down. "Okay Rido what's – whoa – who gave you permission to step into my house?" Rai said looking Rido who was half nude standing over a girl who was half nude lying on his bed. She had red hair and glasses, she looked okay. In my opinion that was the sort of person I'd call a slut.

"Sorry Rai-sama I thought this was Rido-senpai's house," the girl said in a way that seemed fake.

"Sure you are and sure you did. Rido first and foremost you are my best friend this isn't your house even though I said you could treat it like your own. One more very important thing I made sure no one could follow us so how did she get here?"

"I hid in Rido-senpai's suit case," the girl said blushing.

"Karin," she said pointing to the girl, "go put some clothes on, and you," she hissed at Rido, "in the morning you are coming to my room. We are going to have a little chat about this to your parents."

Rido cringed away from Rai. She was damn scary in the morning. Rai continued her little rant, "Karin I'm sorry I know it's late at night but I'm gonna fly your sorry ass home because you clearly weren't invited here." The red head who was now wear half way decent clothing looked scared. "Sakura," she turned to me with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Can you do me a favor and find your sister. She isn't in your room so I got worried. I have to get someone to fly Karin home so can you please go find Zara."

"Wait where's Zara?" Rido said his expression and tone was worried.

"As if you cared," Rai said as she exited Rido's room. Everyone followed her lead. Rido just stood there with a saddened expression on his face.

"Sorry for having to leave so soon, but we can continue this later," Karin stroking Rido's face with her hand. She leaned up to kiss him; he didn't react and let her kiss him. I walked away from the scene I was highly pissed off. At that moment I didn't care about what he was doing to me because all I had was stupid little crush that didn't even matter. My sister was the one I was worried for. She didn't take things like this so kindly. In fact, if she had seen Rido I now that she would have gone emo right then and there. What shocked me most was how the hell could he turn down my sister who had guys begging to be with her and was a fucking HARUNO on top of that? I was gonna make him pay and not like in money wise.

I searched the halls for my sister. She was nowhere to be found in the east wing of the house. I highly doubt she was in Rai's room otherwise Rai wouldn't have asked me to do this. She wasn't downstairs. The only place left was the east wing, there were only a handful of guys that Zara ever trusted and half the guys there she didn't even know. The only people I could think she might go to was my brother, Rido, and maybe Naruto and Ichigo. My brother and Rido were off the list because she would never go to Yoshi unless it was to yell at him and Rido was the one who this problem revolved around. Naruto was a likely candidate but he wouldn't keep this from us and I know it because Naruto sucks at keeping secrets. Ichigo was the only logical solution to my question.

Everyone else had gone to sleep or was still up in their rooms playing video games. Rido's room door was curenntly taped over. Karin had been dragged out of there by Rai's SWAT team and was now on her way home. I tapped lightly on Ichigo's door and opened it. My jaw dropped when I saw Ichigo on his knees holding out a ring to my sister.

"S-s-sa-Sakura what are you doing here?" my sister stammered.

"I didn't mean to intrude it's just that Rai nee-chan was looking for you," I said turning around to leave the room.

"You're Zara's sister you can stay if you want," Ichigo said with a smile then continued what he was doing. "So where was I? Oh yeah, Zara Aya Haruno will you marry me?"

"Y-Y-YES!" Zara screeched and Ichigo put the ring on her finger with a brilliant smile. He got up had hugged her. They kissed and looked ever so happy. All the boys except for Rido barged into the room at the sound of her screech. "Hey everyone look, I have a fiancé!" Zara yelled as she hugged Ichigo tighter.

"That's wonderful Zara-chan," Naruto said giving his best wishes to the new couple.

"Congratulations," said everyone else.

"Now if you excuse us some of us were trying to get some sleep," Shikamaru said walking sleepily out of the room.

"Yeah what he said," Sai said yawning and leaving.

"I'm out," Sasuke said getting bored.

"Same here," Sasori and Deidara said at the same time and left.

"My stupid older baka of a sister Zara is getting married to a man whore, isn't this lovely? I'm going to sleep," Yoshi said leaving.

"Well he was nice," Kiba said as he left the room.

Everyone but Naruto and I left the room like this.

We both hugged Zara and Ichigo one last time before going to bed.

"We'll have to discuss this with our parents," Zara said to Ichigo sternly.

"Don't want to bum you out or anything, but our parents kinda decided the marriage for us," Ichigo said with a guilty smile. "I knew you and I liked you, I was just afraid my little brother might get hurt if I decided to show feelings for you. My parents told me and I'm sure they told Rido that one of us would be marrying you. I went out and bought a ring the instant they told me. I don't think Rido was paying much attention though. I really, really liked you so when I saw how he was hurting you I thought that if you were with me maybe things can change for you."

Zara smiled, "At least I know someone cares." She gave him a hug. Then Naruto, Zara, and I left the room.

Just then Rido stepped out of his room, "What was that all about?" he asked as his tooth brush was still in his mouth.

"You'll find out in the morning," Zara said her nose high in the air as she took my hand and guided me to our side of the house.

"Sis that wasn't nice you know. And I thought that you loved Rido-senpai," I said to her as she was still dragging me back to our room.

"Saki, I didn't was you to end up knowing this way because I can tell that you like Rido, but I have been his girlfriend on and off for the past year! You don't know how many times he has hurt me by going around with other girls and I never double crossed him like that ever even when we were broken up. After I saw him making out with that Karin girl on Thursday, I didn't want to go through this anymore I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine so I decided to ignore him. Today I realized when he was with that Karin girl that I was only going to end up hurt with a guy like him. Ichigo actually cares for me, Saki, that's why I'm doing this. If Rido wants a girl he can stay with once then forget, I'm not going to be that girl," Zara said trying to show me that she had gotten over Rido, but the tears in her eyes told me different.

"Whatever you say Zar. Now can I go to sleep," I said as I pulled my covers over my head.

When I woke up in the morning everyone but Rai, Ichigo, Itachi, and Zara were asleep.

The four of them were drinking coffee, tea, or Mountain Dew Voltage. My sister and Ichigo sipped their tea quietly while Itachi drank his coffee and Rai chugged her Mountain Dew Voltage.

"Ahh nothing like a little voltage for fuel," Rai said with a smile, she was in her night outfit which now I know why she didn't want to leave her room without wearing a robe. It was basically a sports bra over short workout shorts.

"Nice outfit Rai," I said sniggering.

"Hey I work out early in the morning and I'm too lazy to change so I just fall asleep in my work out outfit," Rai said lying back knowing the guys here were more mature than the crowd sleeping upstairs.

"I apologize for any queer behavior that I might have done yesterday," Itachi coughed then said.

Zara, Ichigo, and I stifled our laughs.

"As long as you have learned your lesson all if forgiven," Rai said crossing her arms looking dead serious.

Rai's iPhone began blasting the song Hello Good Morning by P. Ditty. "One sec, I gotta take this." She got up and left.

"What do you think that was all about?" Zara asked Ichigo.

"No idea, but from the sound of it, it seems important," he said as he sipped his tea.

"I think you shouldn't but into her business," Itachi said in a foul mood as he left the table.

"What's his problem?" Zara asked Ichi again.

"I think he's PMSing again," he sighed.

"You do know that he's not really gay right?" Zara said. I finished my bowl of cereal and headed upstairs to watch some TV. In my thoughts I knew that Zara still loved Rido and that she thought he wouldn't be happy with her. The only reason she would ever leave him is for his own good. Ichigo is second best to her I guess. She's an idiot!

**Hey like I said before you can't choose your family…**

Hey Inner, you said that before but yeah you're right I can't choose my family otherwise Rai would be my sister and Obito, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro would be my brothers.

**I wish that was our family! Imagine being Rai's sister you'd be a full fledged princess.**

I really don't care about that part the part I care about is being related to someone sane.

**True dat! **

"Ah so you're finally up, I see," I said to Ino as I gave her a hug good morning.

"What time is it?" she said groggily.

"Eleven forty," I told her after looking at my cell phones time.

"Shit we all bailed last night at like two," Ino said her sleepy voice seemingly upset.

"It's alright. Yesterday was a school day and it was quite…eventful," I told her remembering that Rido had had Karin over and that Zara was now engaged to Ichigo.

"Spill," she said glaring knowing that I was hiding something from her.

I sighed. "Alright fine looks like I'll have to tell you…" I told her everything from start to finish about last night when all of the girls were asleep through the loud BOOM.

"And I missed THIS! How the heck could I sleep through such a crucial moment in our Zara-chan's life!" Ino scolded herself. She loved these sorts of things and hoped to be a wedding planner in the future.

"Ino, Ino chill! I have the perfect idea to make you feel better," I told her."How about you plan my sister's wedding?"

"I'd LOVE to," Ino said hugging me.

"Well, we can all plan her wedding! It'll be amazing," said Hinata who had woken up in the middle of my recollection.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Tenten and Temari said at the same time.

TO RAI:

"If you want to die, so be it," Rai said her expression cold as she talked to a man on the screen of her holographic. She had changed from her workout clothes into business attire.

"But my lady this might be important," a black haired man with brown eyes pleaded. His face on the projected holographic computer screen begged the future empress to let him go forward with his mission.

"Look, Sora. I already risked my best squads out there. I'm not letting anyone else go until I feel they are properly trained," Rai's words were firm and meaningful.

"I understand your point Rai-dono, I really do, but we are at a disadvantage here. We NEED more soldiers if we ever hope to retrieve those files."

Rai let out a deep, heavy sigh. "You deploy in a week, but you better make sure as hell that everyone is FULLY prepared and ready to take this task on."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH OUJO-SAMA! I promise we won't let you down," the man on the other line yelled as he saluted.

"Dismissed," Rai said saluting him back. She sighed again and someone knocked on the door.

"You know that sighing isn't good for you, right?" Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me that," she said beginning to drink a glass of water.

"I just came to tell you that your friend Zara is now engaged to your friend Ichigo," he said as he looked to her.

The water that Rai happened to be drinking was spat all over Itachi. "WHAT! I THOUGHT SHE'D MARRY RIDO!"

"That was my reaction as well. Although I didn't happen to SPIT on the person NEXT to me," he said wiping the water off himself. "Well I'll take this as a good thing because most guys want to be able to get your spit."

She hit Itachi playfully on chest. "You're gross! Anyways what are we to do about Ichigo and Zara? Do they even like each other?"

"Doubt it. They seem more like the just friends type. Ichigo is doing this to make you jealous and Zara is doing it to make Rido jealous. I highly doubt they actually like each other."

"That idiot Ichigo! He doesn't even know that I'd never be able to be with him even if I liked him."

"Why?" Itachi asked getting interested.

"Well you see, Ichigo had an older sister about a year younger than my brother, and they were in love. They were engaged and you know what happened to my brother so I won't bother explaining. The same thing happened to his sister on the same day as well. She said if he was going to die then she would die with him." Rai said looking sad and proud.

"That's so sweet," Itachi said not really caring anymore. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Rin Hayate."

"Rin Hayate! As in the Rin Hayate, the leader of the band, Rh factor?" Itachi said highly interested.

"Yes," Rai said smiling.

"I didn't know that they were related to someone cool…," Itachi sulked. "I wish I was related to somebody cool."

"You're related to me," Rai said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Itachi recollected on what his parents had told him. His father's sister was engaged to the emperor and had a child with him. His aunt sadly passed away six months after, his cousin was born. Itachi's cousin's name was Obito. Since Obito's parents weren't married to each other his name was Obito Uchiha because his father wanted to honor his late fiancée. Later Obito's dad had gotten married to a princess from Europe and they had three children. Rai was the eldest of those three and the most eligible for the throne. The other two passed away with Rai's parents.

"So you are related to someone super cool," Rai said sticking out her tongue to the solemn Uchiha.

"Hey I just realized something," Itachi said his face looked upset.

"What?" Rai asked of him.

"If Obito and Rin were to get married I'd related to Rido!" Itachi said shaking.

"At least both of us could suffer it together," Rai said patting his back.

To Naruto:

"Hey teme I guess I should thank you for spilling water all over me cause now Hina-chan can see how hot I am," Naruto said nudging his best friend.

"Shut up dobe. I just wanted to wake you up," Sasuke said eating his breakfast.

Kiba, Sai, Neji, Sasori, Deidara, and Lee were eating breakfast as well.

"Hey where are all the girls?" Kiba asked noticing all the empty chairs.

"There is no way in hell that all of them could be sleeping," Sasori said.

"I heard that Rai-sama and Itachi are talking about something up in her office and that Zara and Ichigo are in one of the gardens," Sai said.

"What about the other girls?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

"They had breakfast delivered to them and are in their room planning Zara-chan's wedding," Sai replied.

"How did you know all of that?" Deidara asked him.

"Easy, I was stalking them."

"Creeper," Naruto coughed.

"I vote we do what we came here to do and spy on the girls!" Kiba yelled.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Sai said.

"I agree with that," Naruto said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, well everyone but Lee who thought that it was wrong to spy on the girls.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Where do you think?" Kiba said sarcastically.

Sasuke sighed knowing that the only sane one here was asleep.

To Sakura's P.O.V.:

"Hey girls I was walking in the hallways toward Rai's office and I heard the boys talking about spying on us," Temari said.

"So what do you propose we do?" Tenten asked stuffing her face with the bacon.

"Well they think that we are planning Zara's wedding, so we should do something to get them mad at us like talk about her bachelorette party or about hot boys," Temari said evily.

"That's perfect that way we can find out which one of us they like!" Ino yelled giving Tema a hug.

"You guys are way too ingufled in that shit," I said shaking my head.

"This time I have to agree with Sakura-chan," Hinata said backing me.

"Come on you two it'll be fun...," Ino tried to convince us.

"Really what's in it for us?" I asked.

"Hinata we'll figure out whether or not Naruto likes you and Sakura you should help out your friends. Who knows maybe one of the guys like you," Ino said with a convincing grin.

"FINE, I'm in," I said sighing heavily.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Hinata said shyly.

"Cool, so we're all on the same page right?" Temari asked.

"Yup!" the rest of us shouted.


	6. THE SLEEPOVER PART III

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME INAPPROIATE MATERIAL!** But then again all my chapters do just a fair warning cause I thought that some of the things in here are bad but not bad enough for me to have to change the rating.

DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Naruto! KISIMOTO-SAMA and Shonen Jump clearly hold all the right to Naruto.

**PLEASE BEFORE I DECIDE TO DISCONTINUE RATE AND REVIEW!**

ENJOY!

To the Girls/ Sakura's P.O.V.:

"So now that we have all decided that we are going tick off the boy by talking about hot guys which are not them, how exactly do you guys want to do this thing?" Tenten questioned.

"Really I hadn't thought about that. I just thought about wanting to get back at the guys for wanting to spy on us so badly," Temari said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I have an idea as to what we can do," Hinata gave an idea.

"I vote we go with Hina's plan since we don't get those quite often," I said.

"So what did you have in mind Hina-chan?" Ino asked her.

"Well you see I thought that we could ask Rai-sama or Zara-chan to help us with this plan," Hinata said.

"That's brilliant Rai would love to help us we just have to figure out how she's gonna get here without the boys noticing her," Ino said scratching her imaginary beard.

"Which one of you has a laptop?" I asked as I had an idea.

"I have mine, but just what do you have in mind?" Tenten said as she got out the lime green Toshiba laptop.

A creepy, evil grin set on my face as I told her, "Just you wait and see."

To Ra/Rai's point of view:

"Rai someone is calling you on your Skype page thing," Itachi said not looking up from the manuscript to the book that I had written but never published.

"Be there in a minute. Answer it, please," I yelled from the back of the room which held my library.

Itachi did as he was told and went back to his book. "Hey Sakura," Itachi said to the person who was Skyping me.

"Hey Itachi! I need to talk to Rai," Sakura said with urgency in her voice.

"Sorry Saki, I was in the library and didn't have the time to reach my computer," I said coming out of the back room and taking my seat in my office chair. "So what ya need me for?"

"Well you see, Temari overheard the boys talking and they said that they were going to spy on us," she told me in a straight forward manner. "We all want to show them that curiosity killed the cat."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked her.

"Are you with us on this?" she asked me thinking that there was something wrong with me most likely.

"Yes, I kinda am on board with this," I told her. "Hey can Itachi be a part of this too?"

"What? Don't drag me into this too! Please Rai!" Itachi begged me.

"Sure," said the pinkette.

"Great then all of us are in on this," I told her.

Itachi sighed and put the book down. "Since there's no possible way out of this I guess that I have to be a part of your little plan."

"What exactly is your plan?" I asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said as she grinned an evil grin that would have scarred the crap out of any little kid that I knew.

To the boys/ Third Person P.O.V.:

The boys were in Sasuke's room planning out how to spy on the girls.

Shikamaru had finally woken up and was forced to be a part of the boys plan to spy on the girls since he was the best strategist.

"We shouldn't actually go and spy on the girls because they might hear us and then the whole plan would be ruined and we'd get our asses handed to us," Shikamaru said really not wanting to be here.

"What do you propose we do?" Kiba asked.

"I say that we use cameras instead," Shikamaru said with boredom seething out of every word.

"Where we gonna get the cameras genius?" Neji said smirking thinking that they should just go and spy on the girls instead freaking having to plan this out.

"From our rooms," Shikamaru said leaning his head against the chair he was sitting on.

"And how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot. Were you not there when Rai gave us the tour of our room or something?" Shika started. "Never mind that. You all saw how Sasuke's room gives him whatever he wants right?" All the boys in the room nodded. "Rai said that all our rooms were like that. So we just ask for professional spy video cameras and microphones instead of skate boards."

They all went out to their rooms and did as Shikamaru had told them to do, but the gear they wanted didn't come through. With that they all headed back to Sasuke's room.

"Looks like Rai put a child lock on the machine so that no one is allowed to spy on anyone," Sai stated.

"I told you if we want to spy on them we should just spy on them instead of going through all this trouble," Kiba said pouting.

"Guys there's still one person we haven't asked for help," Naruto said with a smile as he guided them to a door that was in their hallway.

"I'm almost afraid to knock," Sasori said cringing at the door.

"Are you sure this is safe kid?" Deidara asked hiding behind Sasori.

"Would you quit giving Sasori butt sex it's kinda creepy," Sai said with an emotion less face.

Sasori pushed Deidara off because he was getting creeped out about the comment that Sai had just made while the other guys were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Then the door they had all been standing in front of opened and their laughter ceased.

"What's so funny?" asked the thirteen year old boy who was standing in front of them.

"There's something we need to ask you," Naruto spoke up for the rest of them were frozen.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in," Yoshi told the gang of boys in front of him.

The boys looked around and were shocked. His room was bigger than theirs and was better too. He had a soda fountain, a hot tub, a killer 150 inch TV, a snack bar, his bed was a triple king size, and he had his own sitting room.

"Like the cribs?" Yoshi asked as he jumped onto one of his many bean bag chairs.

"How come your room is better than ours?" Naruto asked getting slightly annoyed that his cousin would give a little kid a better room than her own cousin.

"This is my birthday and Christmas present for the next five years so that's why," Yoshi said sulking.

Naruto laughed, "So this is your gift from Rai!" All the other boys gave him a serious look. "Oh right the reason why we are here is that we need your help to spy on your sister."

"Which one?" Yoshi asked raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Sakura," Naruto answered.

"Man! Why did you have to pick the sister that I actually like?" Yoshi said.

"Well it's not just Sakura, it's her friends too,' Naruto continued.

"You guys are getting into some deep shit," Yoshi said shaking his head, "but I'll help you anyways. So what did ya need help with anyways?"

"Well we want to be able to spy on them without getting caught so we decided to use spy cams but we can't get any because Rai child locked the thing that gives us whatever we want. So we were wondering if you could help us with our problem."

Yoshi picked up a pillow and began petting it like a cat."So you want my help, huh? What's in it for me?"

"How about we not kick your ass?" Sai suggested.

"Oh scary," Yoshi said sarcastically. "That so makes me want to help you."

"Shut up Sai," Kiba hissed at him. He also earned glares from most of the guys there.

"I'll give you a karate lesson," Neji said.

"I already get those the world MMA and XMA champ," Yoshi said bored.

"Who's that?" Neji asked annoyed he'd been out done.

"Rai-nee of course," Yoshi said as he watched Neji's face.

"Oh," Neji said as his prior thoughts of wanting to beat up the kid's instructor went out the door.

"I could give you money," Sasuke said.

"I already have plenty of that," Yoshi said.

"I could give you a dog," Kiba said.

"Already have one," Yoshi threw back his offer.

"How do you feel about puppets?" Sasori asked.

"Lame."

"A clay statue of you," Deidara said.

"I have one in bronze of myself why would I need a clay one?" Yoshi snorted as he said.

"Hey Yoshi, I can give you the new release of _Icha Icha Paradise,_" Naruto said trying to convince the kid.

"You have a deal!" the kid screamed with joy.

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto. "How the hell did you know what he wanted?"

"I've known Sakura-chan's family for a long time," Naruto said. "Plus I know a kid his age that likes this sort of stuff."

"Who?" Sasuke asked wondering who the perverted kid was out of the kids that he knew Naruto knew.

"Can't you guess?" Naruto asked him.

"Konohamaru?" Sasuke said in a question.

"Yup!" Naruto said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Gees kids these days," Sasuke said as he shook his head in all seriousness, which caused Naruto to laugh more.

"Naruto, how are you even going to get that book?" Neji asked him this time. Funny how the most quite and closed people were the ones questioning him.

Shikamaru answered the question for him, "You know Jiraiya-sensei is the writer."

"What? Seriously?" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah and here's something else you didn't know. Jiraiya-sensei is Naruto's godfather," this time Sai answered for Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Is he really Naruto?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

"Yeah. You don't know who my godfather is and yet I call you my best friend. Tisk tisk Sasuke you should know things like this about me by now," Naruto teased.

"How are you even going to get the book to him?" Neji asked hoping to watch this plan crash and burn.

"Ero-sennin always gifts me those stupid books for my birthday and Christmas. I have every book he ever made," Naruto said not looking too happy.

"So where's the camera kid?" Neji turned to face the kid knowing that there was no way out of this plan now.

In answer Yoshi got up and walked over to what looked like his wall. He pulled open latch that was hidden behind a photograph on the wall and pushed a button. The wall in turn flipped over to reveal nine twenty inch plasma screen TVs that formed a box. Only one on the TVs was working and it showed Ichigo's room.

"Hey why is there only one image and why is of Ichigo-san's room?" Kiba asked.

"Because Ichigo is engaged to my sister and I want to make sure that he won't rape her. Otherwise I'll kick his ass if Rai-nee doesn't, but I'm pretty sure that Rai-nee already wants to kick his ass," Yoshi said as he pushed a few buttons and in a hatch opened.

"Here," he said as he threw a bag of small spy cams a Neji. "Put these all over their room."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Neji asked.

"I don't know or care how you do it. You just paid and asked me for the cameras and microphones," Yoshi said shrugging his shoulders as he went to get himself a drink from the water fountain. "Also you haven't paid me to keep my mouth shut."

"I'll give you the signed copy of that book and the limited addition copy," Naruto said.

"That takes care of putting the cams and microphones in the room and keeping it quiet for Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru," Yoshi said as he sipped his soda.

"What about the rest of us?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing," he said taking another sip.

"Dude not cool," Deidara said crossing his arms across his chest.

"He means what do you want us to do?" Kiba said.

"I have an idea in mind," Yoshi said grinning evilly yet again. "Be my personal servants."

"But Rai already has plenty," Neji said plainly.

"Then be my henchmen. If Zara-nee gets hurt by that loser Ichigo I want you to break every bone in his body," Yoshi said.

"Should we break all of Rido's bones?" Deidara asked excitedly.

"Nah… The poor sucker just got hit below the belt when he heard Zara was engaged to Ichigo this morning," Yoshi said. "I actually liked the guy because my sister was nicer when he was around. She still the same bitch with that asshole Ichigo."

"So how are you going to get those cameras and microphones in there?" Naruto asked Yoshi with utmost ease.

"Well you see I have connections that I cannot disclose," Yoshi said taking the cams and mics from Neji and going over to the many connected computer screens. "You lot are lucky I was here before all of you and got a chance to snoop around and put cameras everywhere." He said pushing colorful buttons. The screens now had word written across them say loading.

"You already had this thing set up and yet you were ready to have us risk getting caught?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was going to tell you last minute because you all know that's what I do. Making sure you feel awkward, uncomfortable, and scared is what I live for," Yoshi said grinning brightly.

"You're one evil little kid, but that's why I like you," Naruto said ruffling Yoshi hair as he pouted.

"I'm not a little kid," he said still pouting and now crossing his arms around his chest.

"Well right now with at hissy fit you're throwing you sure look like one," Naruto said still laughing.

"Ha ha laugh all you want," Yoshi said, "if you get caught I'll be the one laughing."

"This is your room they'll blame you too," Naruto said.

"Not if I say you forced me to do it," Yoshi said smiling an innocent smile which wasn't all that innocent.

"Why you little-," Neji said gritting his teeth, but was silenced by Yoshi who pointed to the camera screen.

Just then the camera started with a scene of the girls sitting in a circle in the sitting area. Eating bowls of chips and writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

Moments later the audio kicked in.

To the girls/Sakura's P.O.V.:

"Pass the chips," Temari said.

Hinata, who was sitting next to the chips passed her the bowl.

"So what are we all going to wear at her wedding? I mean we'll all help pick out her wedding gown but we need to know what we're wearing," Ino said looking rather bossy.

"Zara and she told me she was having Rai design her gown," I told them as I stuffed my face with extra buttery pop corn.

"So we'll have Hinata-chan design ours," Ino said clinging on to Hinata's shoulder.

"O-o-okay, if you really want me to I guess I can't say no," Hinata said.

"Sakura did you ask if our outfits could be different?" Tenten asked knowing that Ino and Temari would suggest something that she didn't want to be seen in.

"I guess, it would just have to be the same color," I told them shrugging slightly. Knowing my sister as well as I did that would have been her exact answer to their question.

"Cool," Ino said, "first things first I vote we pick a color."

"Now what color suits us all best?" Temari asked almost to herself.

"We can't go with white because that's the color of the wedding gown, black would make it seem like a funeral, red or gold would stand out too much, and brown doesn't suit any of us," Ino said.

"Pink, green, orange, yellow, purple, and blue are the only colors left," Hinata said pondering the color choices.

"Pink, orange, and yellow are out because they clash with our hair," I stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Purple won't work with Sakura's hair," Ino stated and we all nodded while I gave her a slight glare. "And green matches Temari's, Sakura's, and my eyes."

"Blue it is," Hinata said brightly. "Now the question is what shade of blue?"

"Sapphire blue is best," I said.

"And why is that?" Ino asked.

"Because it's the color of Ichigo's eyes," I said.

"And that's important to your sister," Tenten said, "I get where you are coming from."

"But wouldn't it be kinda weird. They're the color of Rido's eyes as well," Hinata said.

"I see your point but we can't help that they are brothers," Ino said.

"Alright since it would be awkward we should just go with ocean blue," I said to them. *This is all going as planned.*

"Hm," Ino said as she thought, "ocean blue seems like a nice color choice. Close to their eye color but not too close. I say we use it."

"I second that motion," Tenten said leaning back against the pillow.

"Ditto," Temari said munching on more chips.

"Alright so we go with ocean blue," Hinata said writing this down on a piece of paper. "So do you guys want to go with the whole after the weddings over make your dress shorter so you can wear it again thing?"

"I have an even better idea," Ino started.

"Oh no," Temari said.

"I say that we get together every year and wear the dresses to a fancy restaurant."

"That's not a half bad idea coming from you Ino," Tenten said sniggering.

"Ha ha," Ino said sarcastically "There was one more thing I forgot to mention."

"And what might that be?" I asked making it sound like I was afraid to find out. *Yup still going as planned.*

"I say we all bring the hottest guys we can find as our dates and not tell the other guys about this," Ino said smiling brightly.

*Yes that's hit number one.* "You know what that's not a half bad idea," I said.

"I didn't know you had a brain until now," Temari teased.

"Ino finally you come up with a good plan," Tenten said.

"I don't think that would be very nice to the guys," Hinata said.

"Come on Hina, I bet they do the same thing behind our backs," Ino said.

*That's hit number two.*

"I don't know that doesn't sound like them," she stayed persistent.

"Hinata, they haven't even shown an interest in you. I'm sure that you deserve better than what they have to offer," Temari continued.

*That's hit number three.*

"I guess," Hinata said sadly.

"Cheer up Hina. There are loads of hot guys out there," Tenten said. "Here I'll even show you some of my favorites." She pulled out her laptop and showed us a picture of her favorite band.

"Let me see," Ino said grabbing the computer. "Just as I thought these guys aren't hot," Tenten's head fell, "They're sexy."

"Ino I guess it's one of those rare instances where we actually agree on something," I said.

"Hey guys look there's five of them and five of us," Temari said grinning wildly.

"I call the one that can rap," Tenten said.

"I call the red headed one," I said.

"I call the leader," Ino said.

"I'll give Hinata the blonde hottie and I'll take the last one," Temari said.

"So I guess we have our dates for next year," I said.

"What the hell you talkin bout? These guys are the wedding sex," Ino said.

*Yup this is all going as planned alright. It's getting kinda hard to keep a straight face though.*

"You bet they are," Temari said.

"I'm okay with it," Tenten said as she turned to Hinata, "you okay with it?"

"Sure as hell I am," Hinata said in a un-Hinataly fashion.

"Looks like everyone agrees," I said smiling happily.

"Now we just have to make sure that none of the guys find this out," Temari said.

"Okay, moving on to something else naughty," Ino said, "what are we going to do at her bachelorette party?"

"Oh, oh male strippers," Tenten suggested enthusiastically.

"Sure but let's make sure they're hot first," I said. *We're hitting them with everything we've got. I wonder how they are doing right now.*

To the guys/ Normal P.O.V.:

"It's like they're trying to piss us off," Neji said biting his finger nail.

"I want to be a stripper," Sai said trying to lighten the mood.

*Idiots they actually think that the girls can do something like that! Good thing I'm in on the whole thing.* Shikamaru thought.

"Whoever that is that is not Hinata," Naruto said close to the verge of tears. He wanted to kill the bastard that was going to the Hinata's supposed wedding sex.

Kiba was laughing on the inside knowing that this was all a joke because he knew the girls well and they would NEVER do the things they said they would be doing but he put up an act so the guys couldn't catch on.

Sasuke looked like he really couldn't care less what was happening but on the inside he felt a roaring monster inside of him that wanted to rip apart the guy that Sakura had just called her wedding sex.

Sasori and Deidara were just there for the free food.

Yoshi, who was in on the plan, was enjoying watching the boy squirm. "Do you want to keep watching this?" He asked them.

"No it's too painful," Neji said.

" Me too this is a bunch of bull shit," Naruto said averting his eyes from the screen.

"I take it that you all want me to turn this off right?" Yoshi asked.

Then all nodded.

"Finally," he said closing the screen. "I'm pretty sure that if Rai-nee knew about the wedding sex and all the other crap that they were talking about she would go ballistic."

That gave some of the boys an idea. Naruto called them all except Sasori and Deidara, who left after the cams had been shut off, to a huddle.

"I vote we take this to nee-chan," Naruto said.

"You guys go ahead. It's time for my mid-afternoon nap," Shikamaru said leaving the room.

"Anyone else care to leave?" Naruto asked.

"I'm out," Kiba said.

"Anyone else?" Naruto asked getting sort of annoyed.

No one else moved.

"Good so that means the rest of us are on one page," Naruto said.

"I think taking this too Rai-sama is a good idea," Neji said.

"Same here," said Sasuke.

"I'm just here because I have nothing better to do," Sai said with his signature fake smile.

"Alright then let's go to Rai," Naruto said breaking the huddle.

"If you want to know where Rai is, I believe that she's in her recording studio next to her office," Yoshi said as though he heard the whole thing.

The boys quickly rushed out of the room to where Yoshi had told them Rai was.

"Looks like your little plan worked," Yoshi said through his walkie talkie.

"Excellent," Sakura said from the other line.


	7. Waging War

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto apparently...**

**SORRY ABOUT THE GAY JOKES! If you fell affended that is...**

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Sai were headed to Rai's recording not knowing they were walking right into the girls' hands. Some of the guys were sane enough to know that this was an obvious trap. Shikamaru would have figured it out even if he wasn't in on the plan, but Kiba surprisingly was the only one out of the boys that didn't know about the plan to figure out that the girls were pranking them.

Anyways the four boys had reached Rai's studio and heard music blaring through the speakers.

"What the hell do you think that could be?" Neji asked confused.

"For once I'm not being the stupid one," Naruto said, "it's a recording studio dumbass. What do you think they do in recording studios?" He said as he rolled his eyes.

Soon after that they heard somebody beginning to sing.

_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

Brace myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think  
Just as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

(I saida) I (I) don't (don't)care what you think  
Just as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Oh take a chance  
Let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance  
but a heat wave in your pants

Pull a breath  
Like another cigarette  
Pawn shop I'm tradin up (tradin up)

I'm the oracle in my chest  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out  
Shut your mouth  
Free love in the streets but,  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap now,

I don't care what you think  
Just as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

(I saida) I (I) don't (don't) care what you think  
Just as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

I saida I don't care justa what you think  
As long as it's about me  
You saida I don't care justa what you think  
As long as it's about me  
You saida I don't are (I don't care)  
You saida I don't care (I don't care)  
Saida I (I) don't (don't) care (care)

I don't care what you think  
Just as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
I don't care what you think  
Just as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

"Wow Shika that was really good," said Ino with awe in her voice.

"Yeah," Temari added, "where'd ya learn to sing like that?"

"Shikamaru-kun that was great," Hinata said adding to his list of compliments.

"I agree," Tenten said nodding.

"That was also nice background vocals, Itachi," Sakura said.

"Thanks girls," Itachi said, "you were a great audience."

"Our pleasure, you guys were great!" Ino said.

"…Troublesome, but thanks," Shikamaru said with a slight hint of blush that wasn't noticeable.

"Well what say we continue this little chat on the yacht?" Itachi asked.

"By the way, where's nee-chan?" Sakura asked confused.

"She and Rido are talking to Mr. and Mrs. Hayate about last night," Itachi said uncomfortably feeling really bad for his friend.

"Can we listen in on the conversation?" Ino asked out of mere curiousity.

"Ino you know that it isn't right to listen in on other people's business," Hinata stated.

"Yeah, pig you wouldn't like it someone else listened in on what you were talking about," Sakura said agreeing with Hinata.

"I guess you guys are right. I would hate it if someone was spying on me," Ino sighed in defeat.

"We all would hate having someone but into our business," Tenten said as she comforted her friend.

Yes they know that the boys were hiding behind the shadow somewhere but they didn't want to let them know that they were in on them.

"How about we get going huh?" Itachi said looking at his watch and reaching for the door.

"Ladies first," Sakura said holding the door open for Itachi.

"Ha ha very funny," Itachi said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. The girls began giggling in the background, heck even Shikamaru managed to let a chuckle escape.

The four boys now crouching in the shadows began to find it very hard to hold in their laughter. The group of teens that were in the recording studio was now heading out to the beach.

"Why was Shikamaru there?" Naruto asked confused.

"Better question is that why was he lying to us when he said that he was taking a nap?" Sasuke said.

"Don't ask me I'm just as clueless as you," Neji said, "well maybe not as clueless as Naruto."

"Men I suggest we do what I do best," Sai said with a defiant face. He really didn't care what the girls were doing with Shikamaru but since he was practically a brother to Sakura he had to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell will painting solve?" Neji said.

"I think he meant we are supposed to act like emotionless gay douche bags," Naruto said.

"No dickless what I meant was let's go stalk them," Sai corrected him.

"Yup that's what you do best alright," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"What are doing standing around here dissing Sai like this when we could be stalking the others," Naruto said grabbing the other three boys' arms and hauling them towards where the crowd went.

*Kill me, kill me now!* Neji thought as he was being dragged.

*This is gonna be sooo fun! Yeah right…* Sasuke thought with sarcasm.

*Weeee!* Sai thought.

* Wonder what the silent lumps on a log a thinking* Naruto thought.

"Hey dobe you can let go us now," Sasuke fumed.

"I was just about to do that teme!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"Sure you were," Sai said sarcastically.

Naruto dropped the three boys on the ground and not gently either.

"Watch it dobe," Sasuke said getting angry.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's just get going," Naruto said not bothering to look behind him.

"The nerve of that guy to shove a Hyuga like that," Neji said getting up and brushing his clothes off.

"Hey did you guys realize we have no cars and we need a car to get there?" Sai said out of the blue.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said turning to face them with an evil smile.

*Shit! We're probably going to do something illegal!* Sasuke thought.

*By the look on his face we are going to be in jail by the end of the night!* Neji thought.

*Woohoo! Whatever we're going to do that will land us in trouble will probably be fun!* Sai thought.

To Sakura:

It was nearly sunset when we reached Rai's boat; it was the one we reached there on. We decided to go out dancing under the stars after some talking and snack.

We were all talking and laughing thinking about how the boys' expressions would have looked as they were talking.

"You know it was kinda disturbing to here you guys talking about that sort of thing," Shikamaru stated truthfully.

"Well we didn't think that some of the other stuff got to you guys and we really wanted to hit you guys hard for doing that to us," Temari replied shrugging.

"Oh well you REALLY got to the other guys, but my question is how the hell did dogboy figure things out?" Itachi asked.

"He's not as dumb as he looks I guess," Shikamaru said.

"Okay this is getting really boring how about we hit the dance floor," Ino said getting up, grabbing me, Tenten, and Hinata with her.

**Who does she think she is?**

I sighed inwardly. *She's Ino what did you expect?*

**Whatever. I was hungry and that bitch dragged me away from the Chinese food! You know how much we love Chinese food?**

*Inner don't be mean to Ino!* I chided. *She our best friend!*

**Sometimes she doesn't act it though!**

This time I actually sighed.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Tenten said noticing my defeated look.

"I'm hungry and Ino dragged me away from my favorite food. I'm battling myself to decided whether or not I should be mad at her of not."

"Okay. Is there something that I can actually help you with?" she said trying to cheer me up with her sarcasm.

"Get me some food," I said pleading.

"That I can help you with," she said laughing as she headed indoors to get me something to eat.

*Tenten's a saint* I thought to myself.

**Nice to know that you have some decent friends. **

Inner quit dissing Ino she's our best friend whether you like it or not!

**Fine, fine…**

"Sakura, earth to Sakura," Tenten said waving her hand in front of me.

"Sorry about that I was spacing out at my hunger," I apologized.

"Don't die on us Saki!" Tenten shrieked sarcastically.

"I won't if you just hand me the food," I said as she handed me a tray of Chinese chicken, noodles, and what not.

Back to the boys/ Sai's point of view:

I think we made the worst mistake in history by letting Naruto drive.

*Oh my god! Oh my god! There is no way in hell that this can be fun he's trying to kill us all!* I thought though there was no way in hell that I would express my emotion on my face.

"Dobe are you trying to kill us!" Uchiha yelled as he strapped his seat belt tightly.

"He's right Uzumaki! We have already broken three laws no you want to add to the list!" Hyuga yelled actually siding with the emo bastard.

"What list?" dickless asked totally clueless of what he was doing most likely.

"Well let's see we broke an entry, grand theft auto, and now you want to drive under aged! You have to be shitting me to say you didn't know you were breaking these laws?" Hyuga's voice was full of panic and anger.

"I'm not breaking any laws. This Rai's car and she's my family. This car is old anyways it's not like she's gonna miss it."

"This car is worth over half a million dollars stupid," Sasuke said hitting Naruto upside his head.

"That hurt BAKA!" Naruto yelled as he put the car into reverse.

"Here we go," I said clinging to the car seat for dear life.

The only way out of here was the window and stupidity took the best of Naruto as he drove us straight through the window.

"What a waste…," Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah pussy way to waste a perfectly good car," I said.

"I am NOT going to be the one to pay for this," Neji said.

"Are you forgetting that Rai is my cousin and would let me do anything?" he stated as though it was totally obvious and we were the dumb ones.

"We know she's your cousin and all but really how much is she going to let you get away with?" Neji said.

"Look my cousin is way awesome… I'm sure I could get away with murder and still be off the hook," he said.

We all gave him a questioning look.

"Alright maybe not murder but like small stuff like stealing ramen from a ramen shop," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your family has enough money to buy a ramen shop and fill it with ramen just for you so why the hell would you need to steal it?" Duck (or chicken) assed hair boy said.

"I was being what that world…?" Naruto asked.

"Retarded," Hyu-gay replied.

"Hey!" baka yelled at the girly man. "I'm not retarded!"

"I think he meant hypothetical, priss," I replied.

Hyuga looked like he was about to bust a vein. "I am not a priss."

"Well you look gay and you act that way too," I told him being totally honest.

"Look who's talking? EVERYONE thinks you're gay," he yelled to me.

"I don't really think that Ino, Hinata, and Sakura look ugly. I just like to piss them off. Plus Rai is more my taste. Also at least I don't look gay," I retorted.

"It's a family tradition for men to grow out their hair, and last I checked I had more fan girls than you," he told me as the vein in his head grew larger and his eye started to twitch.

"You might have more fan girls but you also have a ton of fan boys too. And I didn't know that all the men in your family were gay?" I answered and asked.

"NO ONE IN MY FAMILY IS GAY!" he yelled at me.

"Except for you," I told him being totally serious.

"Tenten's my girlfriend!" he got even angrier and looked like he was going to strangle me.

"Well some girlfriend you have. She's going to have sex with another man," I stated trying to piss him off to entertain myself.

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD," Hyu-gay tried to reach over but his seat belt restrained him.

TO RAI/ Rido's point of view:

*Holy shit I'm going to die when I get home!* I thought hearing my mother starting to freak on the other line as Rai was talking to her.

"Yes, auntie," Rai said. "I'll be sure to…," there was another pause," Yeah Ichigo proposed last night…," when I heard Rai say that it killed as the realization spread through my body, my brother was marrying the girl I loved because of my mistake, "I don't know if I'm her maid of honor or not…alright…will do…bye Aunt Yuri," Rai bid my mother goodbye then turned to me and glared. "Well you're in for an earful when you get home, but you are lucky that the news about Zara and Ichigo's wedding was a distraction. Otherwise I'm sure that you were not gonna last long."

"Could you please not mention that subject," I pleaded with her. It was like everyone was torturing me with the fact that my one true love even though I didn't deserve her was now engaged to my brother.

"Listen, Rido I'm with you on the whole Ichigo and Zara shouldn't be together thing," she looked at me, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, right," I said knowing that there was no way that Rai would pick ME over her BEST friend.

"Listen Rido," she looked at me with her stern commander face and I knew that she wasn't kidding. "I know that you were just using those girls to get to Zara and make her want to be with you but did you ever think that you would be hurting her by doing that?"

I shook my head and thought about what Rai was saying and realized that she was right.

"Knowing you I know that you were just scared you wanted Zara to always stay with you so you thought you were keeping her interested, but from another point of view it looks like you were saying that she wasn't good enough for you."

I let Rai's words sink in and I felt like a total asshole for what I'd done. I looked at the ground and felt the worst I'd felt in my whole life.

"Look at me Rido," I looked at Rai and saw that she was not the kind and comforting Rai and stern but instead the war commando I sometimes saw her have to be," I know for a fact that your brother doesn't really love Zara and he's only doing this to get me jealous."

"Is it working?" I asked her. Pissed off that the fact my brother would use Zara like that. He should treat her better knowing that I'm her …or now used to be her boyfriend.

"No. I only like your brother as my friend. To me he's more of the annoying cousin you can't get rid of. Damn you and he were to be my brother in-laws had it not been for Rin's untimely death. Also since the bodies of our siblings were never found the engagement still holds and I most certainly will no date a guy that was supposed to be my brother in-law," Rai said with a totally straight face.

Hope filled my heart knowing that we were going to use Rai's plan and that she was going to crush my ass of a brother for what he did to me. "What the plan boss?" I smiled as I said.

To Naruto/ Normal POV:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Neji were hiding in bushes looking at the group of teen on the beach.

"God damn it, Sai! Get the fuck off my foot!" Neji yelled as the four boys hid in the bushes.

"What if I don't Hyu-gay?" Sai said with a fake smile.

"Why you?" Neji said as he was about to attack.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to shut them up. When they turned back to the front they saw that they had went the wrong way.

"Aw great now we lost em'!" Naruto said in distress.

"Can you three shut up?" Sasuke yelled trying to see where the group of teens in front of them had gone.

"Well lookie who I found?"' a voice from behind the four boys said in amusement.

*AWW SHIT WE'RE DEAD…* They all thought.

To Sakura's POV:

"Do they not realize that they are being friggin obvious?" I whispered to Ino as we ran from our camp fire into one of Rai's underground hide aways.

"Probably not," she told me as she towed Shikamaru who had fallen asleep.

"I wish I got to see their faces when they find their _little surprise_," I said then sniggered.

Back to the boys:

"Hello boys," Rai said with a smile that seemed too creepy for words.

"R-Ra-Rai-nee-chan!" Naruto finally managed.

"What cha doin'?" she asked with impatient and expecting eyes like that of an innocent child which Rai was nothing like.

"Ha, ha…," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "funny story really."

"Well then I can't wait to hear it," Rai said getting a vice grip on all the boys ears they were all internally wincing but stayed quiet."Also why the hell is my Aston Martin like that?" she said inclining her head towards the broken car.

"Another funny story," Naruto said chuckling nervously.

To Sakura's POV:

"Do you think we should help them?" Hinata asked worried for her Naruto.

"Yeah I think Rai is taking her role a little too seriously," Tenten said in agreement as she worried for her Neji.

"No way this is way too funny," Ino said as she ate her pop corn her eyes still locked onto the TV screen projecting the image of the four boys.

"I hate to leave you out but I agree with Hinata and Tenten," I stared at the screen hoping Rai wouldn't go overboard.

"I'm sure Rai-sama won't go overboard," Itachi said reassuringly. "She's not going to hurt them. I know her plan."

"And just what is her plan?" I inquired the elder of the Uchiha brothers.

"Well her plan is to get them all stressed into thinking that she's going to do something to them and then she'll be all nice to them and make them feel all guilty on the inside," Itachi said casually. "After that they'll come running to you begging for forgiveness."

"But Hyugas and Uchihas don't beg," Tenten stated.

"That makes this all the more interesting," Itachi said sipping his coke.

"Hey Itachi if you aren't gay then who do you like?" I asked him out of mere curiosity.

Coke flew out of his nose and mouth when he heard my question. Wiping his faced he turned to me," Sakura-chan what the hell was that all about?"

"Well, you always spend time with Rido and all of the other boys and the girly look really suited you and you have long black hair that some girls would be envious of so some people might jump to conclusions and think that you are gay," I deeply inhaled after saying all that in one breath.

"Well I most certainly am not!"

"Prove it by telling us which girl you like," I teased.

He mumbled something inaudibly.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," I said putting my hand to my ear.

He rose for his chair went to my ear and whispered his answer.

My eyes widened in shock. We were in a whole new playing feild...


	8. FTW!

A/N: GOMENSAI! I'm soooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah we all know I don't own Naruto!

_**FTW?**_

"Say what?" I screamed half shocked half thinking what the hell was going on.

"You heard me…," he said annoyed.

"You like her…?" I asked him totally not expecting this.

He simply nodded I could tell he didn't like this.

"Well you sure don't show it. Are you sure you're not just making excuses so that you can escape persecution?" I asked thinking that he was lying to get out from the fact he is a homo.

He shook his head and you saw a vein pop in his forehead.

"Are you sure you are not A-sexual?" I asked him.

"…yes…," he said getting even more pissed off.

I turned to the girls and grabbed Ino away from the crowd.

"What is it forehead?" Ino asked me.

I told Ino who Itachi liked.

"Really? Her?" Ino asked shocked out of her mind.

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked her.

"What we always do bill board brow," Ino said with a smile, "blackmail and make sure they get together." As she said this her smile just got creepier and creepier.

"I wonder why I even ask," I shook my head smiling as an indication that I was in.

"Should we bring the others into this," I asked Ino.

"Nah…that'll only make her think something's up," Ino said. It's times like this where you thank your lucky stars that you aren't her enemy.

"What should we do first?" I asked Ino.

"We shove them in a closet and force Itachi to ask her to the dance," Ino said with a smile.

"How in the hell are we supposed to do that?" I asked Ino. "There's nothing that we can use to blackmail Itachi."

"Sure there is," Ino said. "Don't you remember that the guys took that video of him 'acting' gay?"

"That's the problem genius the guys have the video tape not us," I told her.

"I know that," Ino said getting mad at me. "It's just I have my ways of making sure the boys post it or not." She smiled her creepy smile again.

"I'd hate to get on your bad side," I said.

"Hey everyone let's play dark room," Ino suggested.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea," I said catching on to her idea.

"Okay…," Temari said.

"What drag… but fine," Shikamaru said.

"Finally… something to do," Tenten said.

"I guess I'll join in too," said Hinata.

"Looks like there's nothing better to do," Itachi mumbled.

"Great looks like everyone's in!" Ino squealed. "Itachi may I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Hell no," he said backing away sensing the scary aura she was sending out.

"Come here before I make you come here," she glared but the cheeriness in her voice never waned.

"If I die, my brother and the loser get nothing ya here me?" he yelled to Shikamaru. Like hell Itachi would go and give Naruto and Sasuke his stuff. Shikamaru simply nodded.

The rest of us occupied ourselves with explaining the rules.

"For those of you who haven't played this game in a long time it basically hide and seek in total darkness," Tenten said oddly enough.

"How the hell do you know so much about this game?" Temari asked wonder how the one person she thought would hate stuff like this was actually into it.

"It's a fun way to learn some basic combat exercises," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I never thought that Tenten, who hates anything childish, would actually play this game," Temari said shaking her head.

"Hey children don't play this game because most of them are afraid of the dark," Tenten said as though it was a fact.

"And you aren't?" Temari said. "You remember last year's Halloween party don't you?" she said in a taunting voice. "Oh please help! I can't see anything! It's so dark! I'm scared, please help me!" Temari said trying to mock Tenten.

"Humph," Tenten said as she turned around with her arms crossed.

Temari burst out laughing. "Sheesh you take me way too seriously!"

"You're such a bitch," Tenten said sticking out her tongue teasingly.

"You're one to talk," Temari said making a silly childish face toward Tenten.

"Alright I'm done talking to him," Ino said with her ever cheerful smile.

Itachi looked as though he wanted to strangle someone. Most likely Ino or me. I knew he couldn't lay a finger on me thanks to Rai's over protectiveness, but I wasn't so sure about Ino.

"Okay let's get this show on the road people," Ino said, "me and Sakura are going to be it first."

"But how come two people are it?" Tenten asked knowing the two were up to something.

"Because I said so," Ino stated.

Everyone else decided not to argue with that.

"Alright I suppose all of you know you'll have to find hiding spots in the dark as well," Ino continued as she grabbed my left arm and dragged me outside the room.

"Here put these on," she told me as she handed me something that looked oddly like glasses.

"What are they?" I asked as I put them on.

"Night vision goggles," Ino said nonchalantly.

"I see we use these to push them in the closet then explain the plan to everyone else," I said, "nice thinking Ino-pig."

"Thanks billboard-brow," she teased.

"No let's get going before they think we ditched them," I said as we entered the now pitch black room, "Hey Ino what how do you think we are going to get her to go in the closet?" I whispered.

"Because I know that she's standing right in front of it and Itachi's already inside," she replied in a hushed tone. "Now get ready," she started to count down, "three…two…one!" And we pushed the figures standing outside the closet inside and turned the lights on.

"We did it pig!" I high fived Ino.

"What's going on here?" Tenten asked us.

"Oh we're trying to set up Itachi and Temari," Ino said.

"...troublesome," said Shikamaru as he went to sit down he didn't look like he was in the best mood.

"Shit I forgot," I told Ino, "Shika's had a crush on Temari since he first met her…"

"Forehead, don't worry I've had him covered from the start," she told me. "The only reason I went after Sasuke was so I could get Shika jealous. Unluckily for me he has as many emotions for me as a sack of potatoes. But now that Temari has got Itachi as her other half he will need someone to comfort him and I'll be there."

"Ino you really went all out didn't you?" I asked her.

"You know me," Ino said, "When I do something for someone there has to be a way that it benefits me."

"That's really nice of you two to do something for your friends like that," Hinata said softly.

"Aw it's no big deal. They make a cute couple anyways so," Ino said with her normal fakeness.

To the Boys:

"We swear we didn't mean to spy on them…," Naruto pleaded with Rai as his ear was throbbing painfully from being pulled.

"Yeah right and the tooth fairy exists," Rai said as she took out her phone. She hit a button so she could call Itachi. "Yo faggot! Get your sorry ass over here I'm not in the best of moods!...Oh you're busy huh? Well how about I make sure you stay busy when I make you pick up the teeth I knock out of your mouth!...FINE! You better be here by eleven otherwise not dinner for any of you!"

"Rai-nee there's something important I think you ought to know," Naruto started, but couldn't muster enough courage after he saw Rai's expression, "that Neji will tell you."

"Wha- oh yeah when we were… um…checking up on the girls there was a subject that they talked about," Neji said then too got intimidated, "which Sasuke will say more about."

"Why you-," Sasuke gave Neji the Uchiha death glare then turned to Rai, "they were… speaking about a particularly inappropriate subject," Sasuke grew uncomfortable and passed on the torch, "which Sai will explain in detail."

"What a bunch of wooses," Sai said shaking his head. He looked Rai straight in the eye as though she wasn't angry and this was just a normal conversation, "when we were spying on the girls they were talking about Zara's wedding plans and they happened to talk about who's gonna be their wedding sex."

"I see," Rai said keeping a totally blank expression on the outside while on the inside she was barley able to hold her laughter.

"You're okay with that?" Neji asked getting angry but he knew getting mad at Rai was pointless.

"They're not my responsibility after they leave this island and besides I'm not their mom," Rai said playing her part as the bad guy well.

"What so you're okay with it?" Naruto yelled.

"It's their life, they can do whatever they want," she shrugged her shoulders. "And by the way you just admitted that you were spying on them so. Punishment time!"

"NNNNOOOO!" all of the boys screamed as Rai's grin grew evil.

TO Normal Point of View/ Fast Forward to the rest of the weekend:

All the boys apologized to the girls after they told them they had been spying on them. The girls took pity on the boys and told them they were onto their little secret. Six mouths fell agape. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sasori, Neji, Deidara, and Sai did NOT see that one coming. Well maybe Kiba did for unexplained reasons. The guys all got the same punishment in the end. All of Sunday they were to be the girls' servants. Which may have seemed bad but they knew that Rai would do something totally horrible to them if they didn't follow orders.

The next day the girls had a comedy movie marathon, courtesy of Rai.

"Nee what are we watching first?" Sakura asked Rai as she pulled out five DVDs.

"Whatever you want," Rai said, "I have Borat, Bruno, Meet the Spartans, Napoleon Dynamite, and Epic Movie."

The girls let the guys off the hook for the day and they joined the movie marathon too.

At the end of the three day party, Itachi and Temari were going to homecoming together, Zara and Ichigo were engaged, Rido and Rai had a plan to break up the engagement, Ino was going to get Shikamaru to go to homecoming with her, Naruto and Hinata had their first kiss, Neji and Tenten were making out in the bathroom and Yoshi put itching powder in the guys' underwear. A typical weekend at Rai's vacation don't you think?


	9. Preparing For Homecoming part one of two

**I'm sorry for writing this so late! But the 19****th**** was my birthday so I was pretty busy! Anyways on with the story! Please! Please Give your opinion on how you liked it!**

_**Disclaimer: No…Naruto doesn't belong to me (insert sigh here)…**_

_**Preparing For Homecoming Part 1/2**_

**Monday/ Second Period/ Sakura's POV:**

"Psst forehead," Ino whispered from the seat next to me.

"What?" I whispered back. Right now I was bored, tired, and annoyed. I had learned all this last year and knew it by heart, yet we were still going over it.

"Wanna pass notes?" she asked me with a grin.

"Ino, as a friend I don't want you to fail and have to be held back the next year so I suggest you pay attention," I told her as I doodled in art journal.

"Forehead, you know that this is one of the classes I get an A in right?" Ino asked me.

"Yeah," I forgot that Naruto was the one that failed all of his classes except gym. Ino on the other hand wasn't half bad. She got A's in only five classes, gym, history, art, dance, and French. Everything else was a least passing.

I decided it wouldn't be a half bad way to cure my boredom.

_S: Fine_

_I: Yay! You finally caved. So when are we going dress shopping huh?_

_S: For what?_

_I: *slaps your abnormally large forehead* For our home coming dresses._

_S:Oh crap I almost forgot about that. BTW student counsel is passing out the flier on where it's gonna be held and a whole bunch of other thing about it at study hall._

_I: So where is it gonna be held?_

_S: Yondaime Memorial Park._

_I: Sweet I love that place! It's gorgeous. It's all Edo period styled._

_S: Hey I think we should take notes on class now because Shizune coming this way. _

_I: But we didn't decide where and when we are going to buy our homecoming outfits._

_S: How about today at free period. Rai brought her jet today so about seven of us can go._

The day moved by fast. We told the rest of the girls about our plan. Thankfully Rai-nee-chan didn't have anything to do today and there was no student counsel.

I was walking on the marble pathway that led to the lounge were we all were to meet. Today the student of Konoha High received their uniforms which change each year. This year they said we could wear anything as long as were wearing the black Konoha High jacket. The only thing different about the guys' and the girls' jackets were that the girls' jackets were more well fitted and showed their curves.

There is a group among the upperclassmen labeled the Elite Four. They basically run the school and everyone in it. Rai, the home coming king, Zara, and Rido make up the Elite four even though it is usually only for Juniors and Seniors. But that rule was never followed. The home coming king and Rai have been in the Elite Four since their freshman year. The Elite four had an entire different dress code. They had to wear the actual traditional uniform one hour of each day to show school honor.

I saw a group of girls chatting in the lounges and as usual it was all gossip. For what I heard they had heard about my sister engagement to Ichigo Hayate and they were jealous that Ichigo chose her. The girls talking about how much they wanted to be with Ichigo, then what they said next shocked me. They said that they didn't get why Ichigo was engaged to Zara, because he liked Rai-sama.

Did Rai-nee know about this? I bet she did and she was already plotting something so I decided not to worry knowing that Ichigo was in for torture. But boy does news spread fast at this school. The number of Zara's fan boys fell like a two ton boulder falling from the sky. Almost all her fan boys were now my fan boys. So that made me the fifth most popular person in the school.

All of a sudden two hands came up from behind and covered my eyes. I sighed, "Ino can take your hands off me?"

"How do you do that?" she asked. "You always know it's me."

"I could smell fresh manicure from a mile away," I told her. Her parents ran Yamanaka Flower Shop, the largest chain of exotic and rare flowers you can find. The smaller stores they own have the best type of the common flowers, like roses and stuff. Other than that Ino's dad works for the military, heck most all our parents do. Both Naruto's parents are top ranking officers. Sai was raised by the black opps heads. Ino's dad, Hinata's dad, Neji's dad and Sasuke's dad are top detectives and assassins. Shikamaru and his dad are top strategists. My mom and dad used to be anbu. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's dad runs a part of the country and is the top military official there. Choji's dad is head of security. Kiba's mom and Shino's dad are general's in the army. Of course everyone knows that Tenten's dad runs the army. Rai-nee runs the navy, the army, the coast guard, and other things like America's FBI and CIA.

Anyways since Ino's family has a lot of money she gets her nails done every three days. She would get them done every day but that's unhealthy. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari arrived five minutes after Ino did and were sipping on something that looked like margarita.

"OOO you guys are still under aged and drinking? What if Rai-sama catches you?" Ino started yelling.

"Ino-chan relax," Hinata started. "They aren't actual margarita's their fruit smoothies that are in Icee form."

"Really? Let me have a sip," Tenten handed Ino her drink and she took a sip of it. "Oh my god! This is fucking delicious! Sakura you have to try some!" Hinata gave me her drink.

"No it's fine real -," before I could finish speaking Zara came up from behind and forced my face into the drink. I took a sip and I was in sheer bliss. This was the best drink I had ever tasted in my life. "Where the hell can I get myself one?"

"Café in the lounges," Zara said as she also drank her own smoothie/ Icee thing. "Ask for the mango and strawberry flavored on because everything else doesn't taste as good.

Ino and I bought our drinks as fast as humanly possible. Rai walked in about ten minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late," Rai too was carrying one of these drinks. "Looks like everyone heard about our new alcohol less margaritas."

"You could say that," Zara laughed.

"How about we get going?" Rai said as we all crammed into the glass elevator.

We went to the some place on the roof that we went on when we went to Ichigo's Ice Cream Palace. This time a red and black jet awaited us. We walked inside and all of us could sit comfortably in the jet. This time Rai didn't fly the jet because this one was on auto pilot.

"How many jets do you have?" Zara asked Rai.

"Twenty… I think," Rai replied back not really interested on the topic. "Anyways why are you guys buying the dresses I mean I could just make them for us?"

"Rai…," Zara said putting a hand on her shoulder, "you're already making my wedding gown and you're making your maid of honor dress. Hinata-chan is making all the other bride's maids dresses. There is no point in asking either one of you to help, because you are already busy with other things."

"If you put it that way… then I guess I can help you pick out your outfits," Rai said.

"What aren't you gonna buy yourself a dress from one of the stores?" Ino asked.

"Nah, I have my own personal designers and besides I want to make my own gown," Rai said.

"Rai-nee please let us buy you one gown to repay you for this weekend," I begged.

"But there's nothing to be repaid. I invited you over and it's not like you were a burden," Rai told us.

"But still Rai-sama. Please allow us to give you a token of our appreciation to have to put up with so many boys this weekend," Hinata said and then did the puppy dog eyes which she was a master of. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE refused those eyes.

"I guess one dress won't hurt," Rai said timidly.

"Yay!" I rejoiced. "Thanks nee!" I wasn't going to let her pick out the outfit because I knew that what she would choose would be cheap and wouldn't suit her and she would still wear it to make sure that we weren't hurt. Hinata and the others will most defiantly help me out with this. We landed five minutes later.

We dragged Rai into every store and we saved the best for last. Rai-nee's outfit hadn't been bought yet and we all had agreed that we would buy it from this store. We asked Rai-nee to look around for dresses for Tenten since she was the only one that didn't find anything. Everyone of us knew that if Rai was on the prowl for Tenten's outfit her's would be the best.

While Rai looked for Tenten's dress we looked for a dress for Rai in the dress isle. Most all of them were amazing but none screamed Rai. All us nearly turned that place upside down and then the manager placed a new dress and we all thought the same thing. It was perfect for Rai.

We just bought it and didn't even tell Rai. It would fit her perfectly! It's like it was made for her. All of us had dates for home coming, but I didn't know who Rai's date was.

"Zara, who's Rai's date to home coming?" I asked her.

"She has one," Zara said not wanting to mention who he is.

"Who is he?" I wanted to know.

"_HE_ is the home coming king, but every year they go as friends," Zara said.

"Every year?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's either that of their fans," she told me.

"No wonder they do that," I said feeling bad for Rai.

"You have no idea how bad they have it," Zara said shaking her head.

"You feeling bad for them?" I asked her. Did Rai-nee really have _that_ many fan boys?

**Well she's Rai… I bet she does.**

Hello inner, didn't expect to see you here.

**I live inside of you and I come out whenever I want of course you didn't expect me and where else are you supposed to find me? Inside Naruto?**

Quit making fun of me.

Ino waved her hand in front of my face. "Quit spacing out forehead we have to get home," she told me. The rest of the girls were already piling in the jet.

"So what did you guys get me?" Rai-nee asked us.

"You'll see in three weeks," I told her smiling.

"If you think I'll wear what you bought me for homecoming then forget it. I already have an outfit for that," she told us bluntly.

"But you will wear it on homecoming," Hinata said forcefully.

"Alright, I'll wear for a little bit on homecoming till the king gets there," Rai said as she sighed.

"What he misses the first month of school and then he's late to homecoming?" Zara questioned him.

"Zar you know about his mom's health," Rai scolded, "he probably said back to take care of her."

"You mean take care of the business," Zara snorted .

"Ha ha very funny," Rai said sarcastically. "He would never do anything like that and you know it. His mom is more important to him than that."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, as long as he's there for homecoming I won't have you punch his teeth in," Zara said.

"Aww does someone miss him?" Rai teased.

"Shut up! You know full well he's like my big bro. It pisses me off when he isn't here," Zara said blushing furiously.

"Don't worry I won't tell him," Rai said as she turned to us, "none of you had better tell him either. Zara will surely have me execute you."

We all laughed and parted ways when we were all dropped home.

**Wednesday/ After School/ At Grand Hayate Resort's Mall/ At Konoha's Pier 17:**

"Rido-senpai why did you bring us here?"Naruto asked the red headed sixteen year old in front of him.

"All the girls seem to have bought their gowns already and because we are going to be accompanying them we have to wear tuxedos," Rido said.

"Well I'm out of here," Sasuke said heading for the door, but security stopped them.

"You're not leaving without getting a tux, and I know you have the money so don't even try to use the but I don't have enough money to buy one excuse," Rido-senpai said crossing his arms.

"What about those of us who don't have dates and won't be going?" Shino asked from underneath his collar.

"Then we'll find you a date," Rido said with joy.

"Can we leave?" Sasori and Deidara asked Rido.

"Sure you can," he said. "Then I'll tell your older brother Pein that your grades have been slipping."

"Hell no you wouldn't! He's already been busy what with Konan being pregnant! If he has to deal with us we are screwed!" Deidara screamed.

"Konan might actually let him kill us…," Sasori said.

"I know we all would love to see that but we have work to do gentlemen," Itachi said popping up out of no where.

"How the hell did you get here?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"I walked, duh?" Itachi replied to him.

"Men we have business to tend to," Rido said pointing towards a store the size of a military warehouse which was full of suits.

"Holy shit!" Naruto and Kiba screamed.

"Well we're gonna be here a while," said Neji.

"Whatta drag…," Shikamaru sighed.

**Friday/ Student Council Meeting:**

"So we have a total budget of three million dollars to spend on the homecoming dance," finished the junior treasurer.

"Thank you Kyoto you may take your seat," Rai told the blonde girl. I recognized her at the girl who was my tour guide.

"Rai-sama, I just heard this around the planning comity but I wanted to be sure," asked one of the juniors.

"Ask away," Rai said with a hand gesture.

"Is it true that the senior vice president won't be able to make it in time for all of the events that you are supposed to do ?" he asked tensely.;

"Sadly that is true," she replied. I swear I saw a vein in her forehead pop for a moment.

*_Damn that guy must be lazy or something!_* I thought.

**He can't be lazy if he is the senior vice prez…**

_*He still seems lazy.*_

**That I agree with…**

"Can we please get on with this?" Zara asked everyone.

"I would like to ask a question as well," one of the senior girls asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Rido asked the girl.

"Which performing artist are we going to use at homecoming?" she asked us.

"Performing artist?" me and the rest of the freshmen had clueless expressions on our faces.

"Every year musicians come to our school to perform at homecoming, so this year I was wondering who it would be," the girl explained.

"Does anyone have a suggestion?" I asked the crowd.

"We could get the Black Eyed Peas," the freshmen class started.

"They have already performed at one homecoming dance," Rido replied sighing.

"Lady Gaga?" the sophomore class suggested.

"She's busy," Rido replied simply.

"We say Fall Out Boy," the juniors told everyone.

"They are no longer a band," Rai replied sighing.

"How about Kami?" at this point everyone thought the senior class had gone nuts.

"Kami-sama won't be able to perform due to the fact he is god!" one of the juniors yelled.

"Baka, watch your mouth they are elder to you!" yelled Rido.

"I think they were talking about Kami-chan," Zara clarified, "you know the popular Japanese artist who always wears a mask while performing."

"I like the seniors' idea," everyone stated.

"Good then it's official Kami-chan will be playing at the homecoming ball," Rido smirked as he look towards Rai.

What I didn't get was why she gave him the 'I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU' glare?

**Tuesday of the Next Week/ Free Period:**

"Sakura you there?" Ino said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah I was just zoning out again," I said and sighed after.

"Thinking about Sasuke are we," Ino said with a mischievious grin.

"H-how did you know?" I asked her shocked. I thought I hid it well.

"You can fool the rest of the world Sakura but you can't fool your best friends," surprisingly it was Hinata that spoke.

"Yeah Saki we all know you like Uchiha so give the whole 'I like him like a friend thing up'," Temari told me.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can trust him or if he likes me back," I sighed again.

"You're right about the whole not being able to trust him thing," Tenten said and after that Temari punched her in the arm. "That hurt!"

"It was meant to," Temari smirked.

"I think I should wait a little longer before I can really put our faith into him again," I told the rest of them.

"If that's what you want then so be it," they said.

**Thursday/ With the Planning Comity which Sasuke surprisingly is on:**

Sasuke was overseeing the builders to make sure that everything was as it was supposed to be according to his diagram. His father had forced him to do this and he would do anything to make his father proud. Thankfully his second cousin took pity on him and assigned him something that he could live down.

"Oi! You make sure those lights are at least five feet higher!" Sasuke yelled at the workers.

He sighed because he could hear his fangirls squeal with joy every time he opened his mouth. It bothered him that the only person he wanted to take to homecoming had already found someone else to go with, and since lied to her and said he had a date he had no idea what to do.

All the acceptable choices to take to prom had been taken by now. All he had left was his stupid fangirls.

When it was time to go home Sasuke got his things and headed towards the exit of the school. On his way out he was stopped by a girl, who looked familiar.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, remember me?" asked a red headed girl in glasses.

**If you think this story is near it's end let me warn you… This story is just beginning…Bwaahahaha**


	10. Preparing For Homecoming part two of two

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + ME = No own**_

_**Preparing For Homecoming 2/2**_

**It's Still Thursday!:**

"Get away from me gaki!" Yoshi yelled as loud as he could when Zara began chasing him around the schools courtyard. My brother usually went home with one of his friends, but today Yoshi said his friend had something to do and it was rude to impose on his other friends. Why she was chasing him I had no idea, but it was most likely the opposite way of how he treated his friends. I simply sighed. Being the middle child you are never noticed by other, most of the time you are being compared to your older sibling or people are saying how cute your younger sibling is and they don't even acknowledged you. With me though people only pay attention to me and don't even give Zara and Yoshi a second glance.

"Oi quit fooling around and let's go home!" I yelled to the two of them while giggling.

"Yeah, yeah," Zara said slowing down her pace and walking next to me. "So when did Gaara say he was going to pick you up?"

"We have to be there early so he said that he'd be there around 3:30," I told her.

"A dude?" Yoshi questioned. He like Rai-nee was protective of me.

"Yes he's a boy and a very good friend of mine at that," I told him knowing just what he was trying to get at too.

Most people made the assumption that Gaara and I were going out. That was like saying Hinata and Neji were going out. I mean come on, how many times must I say it people, Gaara and I are like sibling. He's like my twin brother. We even look alike, damn it! So it really ticks me off.

I looked to Zara whose expression changed to angered after she saw something. "Hey Sakura," Zara tapped my shoulder than leaned into to whisper something in my ear. "Isn't that Sasuke over there?" She tilted her head a bit to our left.

I saw Sasuke-kun and I was about to wave to him, but then I saw another girl, the same girl that made out with Rido-senpai. What was her name? Larry? No, no that's a guy's name. Karen? No but I think it's close. Karin, ah that's right her name is Karin.

"Another reason we get home quickly," I whispered into Zara's ears. The expression on her face told me she knew what I was going through.

**Zara's POV:**

Why that little? I just wanna rip his fucking Uchiha's head off. I also wanna kill that slut, why the hell is she targeting my family, mainly my little sister! Maybe she isn't but it sure as hell seems that way. Anyways I think that Rido's avoiding her so now she's looking for someone else. Damn bitch! So far she isn't causing any drama but if she starts a fight with my little sister her fan boys, her friends, me, Yoshi, and worst of all Rai-sama will make sure her life is hell.

I bet Sakura's hurting on the inside right now… I can tell she likes that Sasuke boy. I really hope she finds someone better than him. If he's gonna ignore my precious angel of a little sister, he doesn't deserve her.

Rido is the same way! That idiot doesn't want me then he won't have me. But it's hard for me to stay at Rido. Why did Rai-chan forgive him for what he did to me so quickly? I thought he would have been in the hospital for at least a week, yet she did nothing. It kinda made me angry, but Ichigo is so sweet that I forgot everything else. He's so nice and gentle and when he's with me he won't even look at another girl, I now he does that even when I'm not there because he actually cares. I still think he likes Rai-chan, because anyone with eyes could tell that. I know that it's awkward for Rai to go out with him because it feels like she's going out with a family member even though they aren't really related. I mean Obito and Rin didn't actually get married and they were dead now so that means that the engagement was broken off so Rai-chan and Ichigo aren't really related. That's most likely what Ichigo sees, but I think Rai's got her eye on someone else and I know just who. (insert devious laugh here)

**With Rai:**

"AAACHHOOO," Rai sneezed really loudly.

"Hime-sama are you all right," one of her female servants asked her.

"Yes, yes, I'm just fine," Rai told her maid. *_I wonder who thought of me?_*

**Back to Sakura:**

"What? That asshole!" Ino yelled through the phone.

"Who knows she might be his date to home coming?" Tenten sighed threw her phone.

"Yashirogi, don't make come over there and kick your ass!" Ino yelled at Tenten.

"Hey don't use my last name Yamanaka!" I could hear her get riled up.

"Um, Sakura-chan, you should just move on," Hinata sighed through the phone. "I mean sure Naruto was dense but he was never a jerk to me."

"Guys I think you're pissing her off," Temari said trying to stop everyone for either arguing or screwing up the pep talk. "Listen, Saki honey, when the time is right the one who truly loves you will appear."

"Wow, did Temari just say some sentimental?" Ino questioned sniggering over the phone.

"Yes, Ino I did thank you. Just like a good friend would I am I actually trying to cheer her up instead of bad mouthing who she likes," Temari's voice rose.

"Temari can you please quite down! I am trying to own Kankuro's ass at Fast and Furious!" Gaara yelled loudly so that even we could hear it over the phone.

"Well sorry if I was trying to cheer up a friend!" she yelled down at her brothers.

"Gaki! Shut up!" Kankuro yelled.

"Sorry Saki, I'll talk to you later. Right now two idiots are about to get the asses kicked!" the phone hung up after that.

"Do you think that they are gonna be at school tomorrow?" I asked the rest of the girls.

"Pfft, you're probably gonna need to find a new date to homecoming," Ino said after that we all hung up and went to sleep.

**The Next Day in Morning Meeting:**

"I am sooo sorry Sakura," Temari apologized for the hundredth time. "I didn't mean to hospitalize Gaara for three weeks."

"For the last time, it okay, I'll just find someone else to go with," I told her sincerily scratching the back of my head.

"Saki for me it's not gonna be okay until and unless you have a date!" Temari yelled.

"Why are you two yelling so loudly? I am trying to throw darts at Rido and it's kinda hard to be accurate with all this noise," Zara said out of no where.

"Gomensai, but I kinda beat up my brother so badly that he has to be in the hospital for a couple of weeks and now Sakura doesn't have a date to homecoming," Temari said bowing her head.

Zara just took a big puff of air and took out her phone,"Keiichi-san can I talk to Rai-chan please." Zara tapped her foot for a minute. "Hey Rai we have a code pink… It's Sakura!" I could hear running and dashing on the other line of the phone. One minute later, there was a helicopter above us and a ladder came down. Rai climb down about half way to the ground than did a back flip and landed crouching down.

"Sakura are you okay?" she asked me getting off the ground and brushing herself off.

*_Shouldn't I be asking you this question_?* "Yeah I'm fine," I told her looking at her as though she was mad.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Rai said to me smiling. "Zara what happened."

"Temari beat Gaara into a state where he won't be able to go to homecoming and he was Sakura's date and now she needs a date," Zara explained while saluting.

"This is excellent!" Rai said happily.

"…?" the three of us had no idea why she was so happy I didn't have a date.

Rai rolled her eyes when she saw our expression, grabbed Zara, and whispered something in her ear. By the look on Zara's face I knew it was great news.

"Sakura I don't think you'll have to worry about your date anymore," Zara said smiling madly.

"What is it? Who is he?" I kept asking them but I got the same answer, "You'll see."

"You guys could at least tell me," Temari asked.

"Fine," Zara and Rai-nee grabbed Temari by her arms and whispered in her ears.

After hearing who it was she went berserk. "What the fuck? How come you didn't get to set me up with a boy?" Temari yelled.

"Because you didn't need a date practically last minute," Rai-nee said shrugging her shoulders.

"What ? This is sooo not last minute!" Temari yelled.

"Well Tema listen. Next week from Monday to Thursday the student counsel presidents are gonna be too busy with the prince and princess applications that we are not even gonna have time to think. Not to mention the costs of the food, the drinks, the arena, the equipment, the pay checks, the decorations, the invitations, the lights, the park, the repairs incase of damage, and everything else we have to pay for," Rai fumed.

"Doesn't the treasurer take care of that?" she asked Rai.

"Yes, but everything gets approved by us," Rai said as I could see her dark aura begin to leak out of her. "Rido has to pay me."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"If the school wants Kami-chan to perform, she's not gonna do it for free," Rai said as though she knew her personally.

"Aww come on Rai," Temari pleaded. "Can't you do the performance for free?"

"What?" I asked lost again.

"Sakura if you shut up about this and don't tell anyone else in the freshmen class I will make you exempt from mid-term exams," Rai told me.

"Alright," if it was a secret I was keeping for Rai than I knew to keep my mouth shut, but the no mid-term thing was just a bonus to me.

Rai sighed before she spoke, "I am Kami-chan."

**To the Guys:**

"Hey guys did you hear about Sakura not having a date to homecoming because Gaara got beat up by his sister," Naruto yelled to all the boys at the table.

"Who's she gonna go with now?" Kiba asked, feeling bad he already had a date. Everyone at that table had a date now. (Sasuke was at the table)

"I feel bad for her but I can't go with her because I already have a date," Choji sulked.

"Even I have someone to accompany me so sadly I cannot be her escort," Shino said.

"I have my Hina-chan," Naruto shrugged and smiled but then was hit upside the head by Neji.

"If you do anything to hurt Uzumaki I swear, I will rearrange your face and your Rai-nee won't do anything to help you," Neji said. "I will only go with Tenten."

"Temari is the only one on my mind," Itachi said wistfully.

"My brother allowed me to accompany Zara to the dance," Rido said smiling like a nut case.

"What about you teme? Who are you taking?" Naruto asked.

"That doesn't concern you," he said glaring.

"Aww come on teme who is it? I wanna know," Naruto pleaded with his best friend.

"If you people are gonna persist on a subject I'd rather you stay out of then I guess you aren't my friends," Sasuke said leaving the table.

"Geez the pole up his ass must be in there further," Naruto said taking another sip of his energy.

"Got that right," Itachi said calmly. He and his crew hung out with Naruto, Neji, and everyone else because they were all good friends. If Sasuke didn't want to be a part of all Itachi could think was his lose.

"We won't let him in the group again until he begs us to," Kiba said speaking up.

"Sure as hell got that right," Naruto said throwing his energy drink bottle away.

"Everyone that doesn't agree with that idea, speak up," Itachi said. No one said anything.

"That silence means that Sasuke Uchiha is no longer going to be affiliated with us," Itachi said.

"Good now we have to tell the girls this," Kiba said taking out his phone.

**Free Period**:

News had gotten out to the school extremely fast. Sasuke's fan girls would now attack him in the halls knowing he didn't have anyone to help him. Sasuke was just plain annoyed with everything. He hated what was going on, he hated everyone that opened their mouths about him not being in the group anymore, he hated his fan girls, but most all he hated himself.

_**Flashback:**_

"Remember me Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin a girl I had dated in middle school a long time ago.

"Karin?" I asked.

"It's nice that you remember me," she smiled her fake smile. Everything about this girl was fake. She had over twenty plastic surgeries, all you have to do is add her fake personality on top of that and you'll get Karin. I mean sure she's pretty but she's doesn't have morals.

"That's good to hear now if you excuse me I was just on my way home," I said trying to walk passed her.

"Oh no you don't, you see I heard you didn't have a date to homecoming. I need someone to go with me as well," she smiled again. I had a bad feeling that this was going to get really bad.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" I said as I was blocked at another attempt to leave.

"You are to go with me," Karin smiled, "and I'll make sure no one will ever know that Sasuke Uchiha had a jail record."

"Why you?" I raised my voice. In middle school I had went to juvenile prison, because something that I did. My parents were afraid for me so my brother looked after me in sixth grade. Then after he graduated he went to Konoha High. Where my friends would be going… I kept thinking. I wanted to go back to Konoha to meet them so I thought that if I got kicked maybe my dad would send me back to Konoha, but he only yelled at me.

"Are you in or not Sasuke-kun?" she giggled sweetly.

"If this is all I have to do," I muttered.

"This all you have to do then I don't give a fuck what you do," Karin's attitude and tone of voice changed to serious and deadly.

After that we both left and I felt like shit.

_**End Flashback**_

**Then Next Week Thursday/ Lunch Time/ Everyone in Naruto's Crew except for Gaara, Kankuro, (they're still in the hospital) and Sasuke (who partially left and partially got kicked out):**

"Oh boy I can't wait till tomorrow," Ino giggled as she jumped up and down in the café seat.

"Neither can I," Temari and Tenten said simultaneously.

"We all go have to Hinata's place to wear our gowns," I suggested.

"And why will we be doing that?" Neji asked angrily.

"We will be doing that because we have to try on our bride's maids dresses," Tenten said putting an arm seductively over Neji's shoulder. I think I saw him get aroused by that. So I inwardly laughed my ass off.

"Hey guys did you see that Sasuke is hanging out with that Karin bitch who was about to get fucked by Rido," Naruto blurted out in a serious tone.

"Who cares? The guy isn't in this group anymore," Kiba said.

"So at whose house do we get ready?" Sai asked.

"Why not yours?" Choji said.

"I have relatives over," Sai said gloomily.

"What about your place Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure, let's get ready over there," Naruto said. "I'm sure my mom and dad won't mind."

"Auntie Kushina never does unless we break something," Kiba said smiling asked he leaned back in his chair.

"You know the thing I'm most excited about," Ino said and asked.

"What?" we asked her.

"I'm curious as to who Sakura's date is," Ino got all giddy right then.

"Well let's just say that the person that Sakura is gonna be at the dance with is someone she deserves," Temari said holding her glass up as if for a toast.

"That only makes me wanna know more as to who this guy is," Ino said as though if she didn't she would die.

"I would tell you Ino but you would so spill," Temari said.

"What about telling us?" Tenten asked.

"You might be able to keep it Tenny, but Hinata wouldn't be able to stand Ino's peer pressure," Temari said. "But I promised not to tell anyone so no."

Everyone in the school thought that I had no date to homecoming and felt bad for me, but what they didn't know was that Rai set me up with someone who supposedly, perfect for me. I hated to admit it but I couldn't wait to find out who it was.

_**A/N : YAY! YAY the next chapter is homecoming! I've been wait for this chapter for so long! Damn I can't wait!**_


	11. Homecoming BEFORE

_**Hell yeah! We're finally at homecoming! Woo! **_

**DISCLAIMER: NO, NO, NO NARUTO ISN'T MINE! HE'S CLEARLY HINATA'S! OH YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT THE SERIES… WELL THAT'S HINATA'S TOO I GUESS!**

_**Homecoming!**_

**Six In The Morning/ Hyuga Estate/ Main Mansion/ Hinata's Apartment:**

"Sakura, you know that me, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari have permission from Rai-hime to perform on stage at the prince and princess contest, so don't worry we won't ruin your chances of winning. Your sister on the other hand could cause a lot of trouble for you," Ino told me as we were getting ready in the morning.

No, we were not getting ready for the dance; we were just doing the normal crap, like brushing our teeth, using the restroom, and combing our hair. We weren't going to really get ready until around eleven. We got up this early so we could finish what we needed to and make sure that everything was ready. I still don't know why everyone was treating homecoming like it was prom. I guess it's because everyone in the school was a part of this.

Rai and Zara hadn't been in their class all week because of this. Well Rai normally wasn't in any of her classes because she was so damn smart and was only in high school for the hell of it, but when it's so bad that the sophomore president has to work so friggin hard you know that this was not a simple task.

Somehow it didn't shock me when Rai-nee told me that she was Kami-chan. It made sense because Rai-nee's real name is Rai_kami_ and _Kami_-chan.

Anyways, we were basically just gonna set everything up for us to get ready then hang out for a while. Hinata's bedroom was like her own friggin house. I mean she had a frigging kitchen, a dining room, a sitting (basically a living room), and a balcony. I hated to admit it but her room was better than mine. It didn't bother me; Hinata was a good friend of mine and the heiress to the Hyuga fortune and company.

After everyone was up and ready we ate breakfast that Hinata kindly made for us. She said she had to go talk to her father about something so were left in her room while she went and did her thing.

"Ino lay off the lard!" Tenten yelled as she saw her friend inhale five pancakes at once.

"Mmmmsshhmfff," was all she got in reply.

"You two it's too early in the morning for your arguing," Temari said whacking them upside the head.

I was just ignoring the bickering around me. They were just cranky that they didn't get to sleep in again. "Did you guys know that we are having a special guest performer?" I asked them.

"Well everyone in student counsel knows," Temari said.

"You people seem to forget that I'm not a freshman," Tenten said.

"No, I didn't! How come you people don't tell me this stuff?" Ino said squeezing the living shit out of my arm.

"Ino let go. You're gonna stop my circulation," I told her as I tried to push her off.

She backed away looking sad. Then she turned to us with the puppy dog pout and eyes. I just sighed, I had gotten used to them, learning form mistake after mistake of giving her what she wanted. "Please, please, please tell me who it is….," she begged of us, well mostly me.

"Fine, fine, Kami you know that really popular singer," I told her because it was still too early for her moods.

"What? Why can't it be some hot guys?" Ino yelled. I shook my head. That was typical Ino with her obsessive behavior over attractive males. Who am I kidding I'm the same way! Just not as bad as her…

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Hinata asked entering the room again.

"Sure," we all replied in unison after finishing our breakfast.

"What do you wanna watch?" Hinata asked us as she pointed to a touch screen remote in her arms.

"Something short and sweet," Temari said.

"We should watch _Letters to Juliet_," Ino said.

"Too old, damn it," Tenten said, "how about _Salt_?"

"No way, that's too actiony," Ino argued back.

"No way in hell you're making us was _Eclipse_ again so you can stare at Taylor Lautner's abs," I told Ino.

"Shit how did you know what I was thinking?" Ino cursed biting her thumb nail.

"_The Last Airbender_ it is," Hinata said not wanting to hear us argue anymore.

We all just shut up and watched the movie after that because we didn't want to go against the host. The graphic were awesome, but I really thought it would be longer. It actually appealed to all our tastes because Ino got to watch Jackson Rathbone and everyone else got to watch a movie based on our once favorite show.

"Well, I'm sorry but there was no way you'd understand that unless you'd watched the series," I said.

"They went too fast for my taste," Tenten complained.

"The fire princess is supposed to be pretty, why the hell was the girl playing her so damn ugly?" Ino shrieked.

"For once I agree with you," Temari sighed.

"I think Rai-senpai would have fit the role well," Hinata said.

"Know that I think about Rai would fit her character perfectly," Temari said.

"Yeah you're right. Rai-chan has the hair, the eyes, the skin, and hell the girl is supposed to be able to bend lightning and Rai's name means lightning," Tenten stated.

"Did anyone else notice how hot Jackson was?" Ino asked wistfully.

"Ino snap out of it," I said shaking her.

"Fine," Ino said then she looked down at her watch. "Holy shit we ought to get ready." She pushed us all into Hinata's abnormally large bathroom fit for three hundred.

**With the Guys (meaning Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Shino, and Choji):**

"Holy shit guys we need to get ready!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw his watch.

"We know that," Neji and Kiba replied in unison as they were playing Modern Warfare on Naruto's flat screen.

"Is anyone gonna at least try and wake up Shikamaru?" Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Oi, Shikamaru head wake up," Choji said shaking him.

"Mph," Shikamaru said rolling over.

"How about I help you out?" Sai said.

"Alright do whatever you have to," Choji said running down the stairs because he smelled Kushina's cooking.

"Anyone else care to eat breakfast," Naruto asked walking out of his messy bed room.

"Already did," everyone in the room replied except for Shikamaru who was still sleeping, and with that Naruto left the room.

"Now to take care of pineapple head," Sai grinned evilly.

"What are you about to do might I ask?" Shino asked Sai.

"Why don't you start getting ready? You heard what Rai-sama said on the first day right? If you come dressed like you normally do she'll kick your ass," Sai said giving Shino the 'go the hell away you creep' look.

Shino walked away without a word.

"Back to business," Sai said turning to the sleeping form of Shikamaru. "Pineapple head wake up!" No answer. "Wake up of I'll piss on you!" He put a pillow over his head. "I said wake up or I'll piss on you!" Shikamaru didn't move. "That's it!" Sai unzipped his fly and well did his business on Shikamaru's bed sheets…

"What the hell is this?" Shikamaru asked hazily as he was getting up. Neji just stared at Sai as if he was crazy. Kiba burst out laughing. Naruto and Choji came bursting in the room and demanded to know what Kiba was laughing at.

"Sai just pissed on Shikamaru," Neji to Naruto disgusted. Naruto burst out laughing too and Shikamaru got up and started straggling Sai.

"You might wanna go was up Shikamaru. If you stay covered in piss to long they say you can get warts," Choji told his best friends sincerely.

Shikamaru ran into the guest bathroom with his dress clothes and towel.

"Sai you know you're gonna have to clean the sheets right," Choji said to him sternly.

"You said to do whatever it takes to get him up," Sai said shrugging.

"But I thought you go to stuff like slapping him and throwing cold water on him," Choji said.

"Choji you should know by now that Sai doesn't do things normally," Neji said.

"Who the hell is gonna clean these bed sheets?" Naruto asked. Shino grabbed took the bed sheets off and throw the mattress from the window down to the trash dump.

"You're gonna need a new mattress," Shino stated as he went down to the laundry room to get the bed sheet washed.

"Well that takes care of that problem," Naruto said unfazed. "We really should start getting ready guys."

Everyone simply agreed to that and occupied the rest of the guest bathrooms on the floor. Naruto stalked off to his own bathroom to get ready.

**With Sasuke/ His POV:**

Naruto and everyone else were at each other's houses getting ready to go to a dance they were actually excited for. As for me, I hated that with every second that passed I would have to be going to the dance with someone I couldn't stand just because they had dirt on me. My life officially sucked this week. Sakura wouldn't talk to me, in fact no one in our group would. Was it all because of what I said to Naruto?

Was that the reason why people were ignoring me? Was that the reason why no one would dare to look my way? Was that why I was stuck with my fan girls and Suigetsu and Jugo? I really hated everything right now and I don't think that things could get any worse than they already were.

But luck just wasn't with me this week.

**With Rido:**

"Can you please put some pants on?" Itachi asked his mentally insane friend who was running around his house in boxers and plain t-shirt.

"We're in the privacy of my own home! I can wear whatever I want!" Rido yelled back.

"Have some decency I mean you have guests over," Deidara said taking a bite of his blueberry muffin.

"Hey guys we have to pick our dates soon we might as well get ready," Sasori suggested as he left the table to get ready.

"Fine, fine whatever," the rest of them said as they also exited the dining room

**With Zara:**

"I don't wanna go with Rido! It'll only make it harder for me to leave him!" Zara yelled through the phone to Rai.

"Then don't leave him damn it!" Rai screamed back at her.

"How can you say that? You know what he has done to me," she screeched.

"You friggin idiot! I have no time for this right now!" Rai's voice was trebling with rage right now.

"I called at a bad time again right?" Zara said innocently knowing that Rai was **very**_**, very**_ busy this week.

"Yeah you did now hand up or else I will," Rai scoffed.

"Damn it Rai! Thi-," Zara was cut off because Rai hung up on her. "What the hell?" Zara screamed and called the number again.

"Her highness is currently busy at the moment. Please leave your name, number, and order of business after the tone," all she got was Rai's answering machine.

"BITCH!" she yelled at her phone causing her maids to look at her strangely.

**Three Hours Later/ Naruto's House:**

"Well you guys sure took long enough," Naruto scoffed.

"At least we're no eye sores like you," Sai commented.

"At least I have a HOT date," Naruto retorted.

"Ouch… Looks like Sai got his ass scorched," Kiba said patting Sai's back.

"Hey, hey she's pretty good looking. I mean she's nothing like you cousin but she alright," Sai said shrugging.

"Dumb ass, if you loved her you wouldn't even look at girls like Rai-sama," Neji said.

"Your right," Sai said nodding. "Hey are you planning on making Tenten you wife?"

"That was unexpected but yes I am," Neji said in surprise.

"You know what they say," Sai said grinning madly," If you wanna stay happy for the rest of your life never make a pretty woman your wife."

In answer to that Neji picked up the thing nearest him which happened to be Choji's potato chip bag and threw it at Sai's head.

"Shut up let's get going," Shikamaru said getting annoyed at all the ruckus they were making.

**With the other guys:**

"Itachi, which car are you taking?" Rido asked his best friend.

"I can't decide," Itachi said, "We should just take a limo."

"I agree with that," Sasori said coming up from behind half way drunk with his right hand over his friend's shoulder.

"I'm almost too afraid to ask why you do," Itachi said picking Sasori's arm off his shoulder.

"Well we can carry more hot babes that way," Sasori continued explaining his theory.

"I have an idea," Itachi said grabbing a green orchid corsage, which was for Temari, "How about you two take a limo and me and Rido will take the beamer," After saying that Itachi grabbed hold of Rido's coat and ran out of the house and into the car.

"Nice save," Rido said fixing his jacket.

"Hey what are friends for," Itachi backed the car out of the driveway.

**With the girls:**

"Hey all our dates are going to pick us up, but when will Sakura's date pick her up?" Hinata asked not wanting to leave me alone while she was off having fun.

"Rai-nee's date and my date are going to be late, so she's gonna pick me up," I said with a smile.

"Lucky you'll have a fancy ass arrival," Temari said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked her curious as to what was going on.

"Oh right freshmen don't know…," Temari said almost to herself. "Well Saki, Ino, and Hinata you guys all have older family going to KH right."

"Yeah," we all replied. For me it was Zara, Hinata's older relative was Neji, and Ino's older cousin was Deidara.

"You should have asked them, but I'll let you in on it. Rai-chan always arrives at the last possible moment before the festivities start and makes a grand entrance mind you," Temari said at the moment her phone rang.

"Hey Itachi! … Sure I'll be right out," Temari answered. "Well that's my queue," she waved goodbye as she ran out the door. We all looked out and Itachi dressed in a very hot black Armani tuxedo cut to match his body, personalized with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and his dark emerald green dress shirt was the exact same color as Temari's kimono, holding his arm out for his date. His hair was now out of his normal loose pony tail and he looked fine~. Ino was almost gonna drool but she was wearing makeup and promised to have eyes only for Shikamaru tonight so she restrained herself.

Now that I thought about it made since for Temari and Itachi to be together because they were both associated with fans. Like Temari has like a fan fetish, Itachi's clan's symbol and last name was based off a fan so they were a couple that made sense, and they were too damn cute together.

"Well that's one down," Ino said getting off the window ledge. "Where the hell are the other guys?" At that moment Hinata's phone rang Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship and we all stared at her.

"That's Naruto," she said picking it up. "M-moshi moshi…O-okay I'll tell them…S-see you soon," Hinata still stuttered a little when she spoke to Naruto, there's no denying that girl was in love.

"Let me guess they'll be here in five minutes," Ino said. Hinata nodded. "Is Tenten ready yet?" Ino asked me.

"I'll go check," I said heading to the bathroom where Tenten was currently getting ready. I walked and I was in shock. Who knew she could look this good? "Whoa!" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Is it really that bad?" Tenten asked seeming unsure of how she looked.

"Bad? What the hell are you talking about? You look fucking amazing! You might even be as good looking as Rai-chan!" I screamed.

She smiled, which made her even prettier. I would envy her, but she's my friend and I want her to have her moment of glory. Her long brown hair was down and in silky curls that went down to the middle of her back, her crimson red with black embroidery dress made her look like a doll. Her dress was deep v neck strapless and had a puffed up frilled bottom that cut off mid thigh. Her high heels were like ballet shoes, open toed stilettos that had ribbons going up to her knees. Even though her jewelry was light and so was her makeup she look really good. Neji was defiantly gonna have a nose bleed or a heart attack or he would simply die of her loveliness.

I didn't notice Ino and Hinata enter the room but they were gawking at her cuteness.

"Damn! Why have you been hiding your good looks all this time?" Ino said patting her friend on the back.

"Rai-chan picked out this whole outfit so the credit goes to her," Tenten said. "She also told me to wear my hair down and showed me how to curl it to get this way."

"Ah Rai-sama what would we do without your wonderful advise," Ino said wistfully. "I wish she'd picked out my outfit and given me advice on how to wear my hair." She sighed.

"Ino-chan, she probably thought that you don't need help trying to show your beauty," Hinata said kindly.

"Yeah you're right I'm an expert on this stuff as well," Ino said smiling. "Thanks Hina-chan you made me feel a lot better."

"Hey did you guys get the dress that Rai-nee is supposed to wear today?" I asked them.

"Yup," said Ino pointing to the closet where her dress was hung in a cover.

I liked the outfit Hinata was wearing now, a 1920's style pearl gray dress. It had poufy circular short sleeves; a heart shaped deep neck line, silk on the bust, and it was like a waterfall of the same soft pearl gray tightly knitted fabric. As for her accessories, she was wearing a feathery hairpin that had a fish net veil which covered her left eye, white silk gloves that went up three quarters of her arm, her hair was in a tight swirly bun at the back of her head, and she was wearing silver ballet flats.

Ino's dress was unique because she had a more futuristic style. It was floor length royal blue strapless dress. It had slits up to her mid thigh and a tulip shaped neck line. Her black Jimmy Chou's dawned on her feet. For accessories she was wearing a diamond chocker and diamond stud earrings. Her hair was down and volumeized.

My dress was yet to come. I was wearing what I had bought, but Rai-chan said before my date arrives she has an entire outfit change for me. Right now I was wearing a one strap black and red satin cocktail dress that went to my knees. The upper half was red and had a straight neckline; the bottom was a black tea cup that tucked inward at the edges. My accessories were a black chocker and heart shaped ruby earrings.

It wasn't long before we made sure that we had everything set that the boys arrived. They kept honking so the other three started to head outside.

"Hurry the heck or we're gonna be-," The yelling boys suddenly shut up and started staring at their dates. Shikamaru had his eyes glued to Ino, Naruto was grinning like an idiot, and Neji fainted due to the world's largest nose bleed.

"Hey guys," Ino said smiling brightly.

"Ino, you look," Shikamaru was at loss for words. "Amazing. The boys tonight are gonna be troublesome." He smiled at the end of his sentence.

"H-hello Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly.

"Wow Hina-chan you look hot," Naruto said smiling like an idiot not taking his eyes off of Hinata.

"Neji, wakeup you'll get your tux dirty," Tenten said picking her boyfriend up off the floor.

"Tenten wear my jacket, I don't want unworthy males gazing upon you beauty," Neji mumbled slowly regaining consciousness.

Everyone just laughed at each others' comments while I stayed inside the house and watched them. They left immediately after Neji fully gained his composer. My phone buzzed telling me I a message.

_**Be there in five! 8P**_

It was a text from Rai-nee.

I stood there gawking when I opened the door for Rai-nee. I didn't know she could wear something like that. Her dress was a strapless with a pointed heart shaped neckline and the v went all the way down to her belly button and only went down to her knees. Another odd thing was that it was made out of metal like a suit of armor. Her hair was wavy and had metallic silver streaks in it the color of her dress. Her feet dawned pointy toed boots that went up to mid calf. She was wearing a black diamond choker, nose ring, bracelet, and earrings.

"What ARE you wearing?" I asked her astounded.

"Clothes. Now are you ready to go?" Rai-nee answered and asked.

"Yes," I said grabbing Rai-nee's dress and my changes of clothes for the princess contest.

"Good let's go," she grabbed my wrist and led me to our transport. "Bikes?"

"Yup," she said smiling. "And soon you'll see why we are using them."

_**READ THIS/ I SWEAR U HAD BETTER!: **_

**Okay so in the voting polls all of you picked a boy that pisses Sasuke off… But I wanted to see if you want me to pull a dude out from another anime/manga series and use him! Personally I'd like it if you sent me someone from Bleach! So tell me who! Please, please, please….. And if no one dose I'll just make him up…. T^T**


	12. Homecoming:Meeting the Hottest Man Alive

**NARUTO NOT MINE….**

**HOMECOMING/ Meeting The Hottest Man Alive **

**WARNING: AWESOME BEYOND THIS POINT! Also don't let the title deceive you…**

**To the Homecoming Red Carpet:**

"Hello residents of Konoha and viewers all over the world and welcome to the annual Konoha Homecoming Red Carpet! I'm your host, Mito Gai! Today we are going to see a most wonderful spectacle of youth here at Yondaime Memorial Park! The students of the prestigious Konoha High are going to hold one of the most anticipated events of the year! The Konoha Prince and Princess contest! There will be a special live performance from world renowned artist K.A.M.I.-chan and her band the Flaming Aces! Now to my co-host a lively bundle of youth, a sophomore at Konoha High, and my apprentice ROCK LEE!" screamed Gai who was wear a bright green tux that was defiantly too tight in some areas…

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSIE FOR THE MOST YOUTFUL INTRODUCTION! RIGHT NOW STUDENTS ARE COMING IN BY THE DOZENS! MOST PEOPLE ARE WAITING FOR OUR PRESIDENTS TO ARRIVE!" Rock Lee screamed into his microphone making spectators and paparazzi cover their ears. He was dressed in a green tux that was fitted too tight just like his sensei! Rock Lee pressed his hand to his ear as he received a message from KHN the most trusted name in KH gossip! "WAIT A MOMENT I HAVE JUST RECIVED WORD THAT ZARA-SAMA AND RIDO-SAMA WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY ALONG WITH OTHERS WHO ARE AFFILIATED WITH RAI-SAMA AND SAKURA-CHAN! SPEAKING OF WHICH THEY TOOWILL BE ARRIVING SOON! NOW ON TO A SUBEJECT THAT ALL OUR STUDENTS HAVE BEEN WONDERING! WHO IS SAKURA-CHAN'S DATE TO HOMECOMING? FOR THOSE OF YOU HAVE NOT BEEN FILLED IN YET, GAARA-SAN WHO WAS SAKURA-CHAN'S ORIGINAL DATE WAS INJURED BECAUSE OF A FIGHT WITH HIS SISTER AND WAS HOSPITAIZED DUE TO INJURIES HE SUSTAINED. SAKURA-CHAN WAS PLANNING ON GOING ALONE BUT RECENTLY RAI-SAMA FOUND HER A REPLACEMENT DATE THAT ZARA-SAMA AND TEMARI-SAN SEEM TO KNOW ABOUT! THIS EVENING IS PROMISED TO BE HIGHLY EXCITING! NOW ONTO THE EVER YOUTHFUL AND LOVLY ANKO MITARASHI AND HER YOUTHFUL CO-HOST KAKASHI HATAKE!"

"Thank you, Lee! Now to cover the outfits that everyone is wearing! The ever famous black tuxedo seems to be what most of the men seem to be wearing! There is of course the different colored tux and those who choose to go formal but not too formal and simply wore a dress shirt and dress pants!" Anko said in a forceful manner. She was wearing a floor length strapless airy dark purple gown with her hair up in a bun. Her partner *date* cough, cough, Kakashi was wearing a blue dress shirt with his sleeve rolled up and a brown vest over it with some black dress pants. His face dawned his usual mask. He was here early by Rai-sama's orders. He owed her a lot because he could no save her brother.

"Oh look Anko it seems that Rido and Zara have arrived," Kakashi said pointing over to Itachi's black BMW.

"And look at that dress… truly stunning," Anko commented on Zara's halter sparkly pink dress that went down all the way to the floor and had a train. Rido was wearing an outfit similar to Itachi's only his dress shirt was sparkly pink. Courtesy of his trying to make Zara love him again and Rai's threatening, but mostly the latter.

"Temari-chan's dress is quite dazzling as well," Kakashi said. Temari was wearing a deep olive silk one shoulder dress, it was basic design was scrunched up with sparkling black fan designs on the bottom. In her hand she was carrying a black fan as well.

When they walked inside only a large plain outdoor concert stage awaited them the. Even the normal park was cut off, so everyone simply bunched up together.

Naruto and the others arrived shortly after them and the students soon stopped coming and almost everyone had arrived. Sakura was already there somehow waiting for everyone.

**To Everyone:**

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here? I thought that you were arriving with Rai-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Her entrance was far too grand for me," I told him. I seriously worry for her sometimes. I mean what is she trying to do? Kill me?

"Let me guess she was planning to do something outrageously dangerous and you wanted to take no part in it. Right?" Temari asked.

"Wow your good," I told her. How much did she know that I didn't?

"How'd ya get in? I mean the pooparazzi would have noticed you," Ino asked me.

"I snuck in through a hidden passage way that of which I am not allowed to disclose," I told her. It was one of the school's secret entrances that we used in times of crisis.

"Let me guess Rai-chan won't let you tell us because she knows Naruto will try and sneak out of school," Tenten asked.

"Right on the dot," I nodded.

"So when is Rai-chan supposed to arrive anyways sis?" Zara asked me.

"Soon very soon," I sunk down and closed my eyes as I saw a jet get nearer.

After I sunk down the sky lights directed themselves onto the jet, queuing everyone to watch. The hatch opened up and a bike and its rider slowly began to appear. The bikes engine started and the riders drove down the open hatch and began to free fall and do flips. A parachute popped open and the driver landed. I heard the roar of a bike engine and then the bike began to drive through the crowd of people at dangerously high speeds. It drove fast enough to do a flip on the ramp near the stage and landed on the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN YOU'RE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENTAND THE NEXT EMPRESS OF OUR COUNRTY RAI ZUKA NAMIKAZE!" The announcer yelled. People began to scream and cheer. At that sign Rai-nee took off her helmet, smiled, and waved at everyone. The screaming sadly increased. Someone soon came to her with a mic.

"Look at that crowd," Rai-nee said smiling. Everyone went nutso and I didn't think it possible and screamed louder. "Hey everyone! So who's ready to have a kick ass time?" The crowd screamed louder. "Alright! Let's kick this off now shall we?" Rai-nee screamed. She was really good at hosting big events like this… That's only because she has to know how to do things like this though.

Rai-nee was handed a flaming torch. "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME RAI-SAMA EVERY LIGHTS A HOMECOMING TORCH! HOW SAD?" Lee began to cry.

Rai set ablaze the giant red 100 and fireworks started to explode. "LET THE GAMES… BEGIN!"

Our surroundings began to change because the ground began to shake. The ground literally opened up and an arena appeared. "This will be the stage for the first round of the Prince and Princess contest. All participants please head to your dressing rooms. And a warning to those who use foul play, this is my field. If any cheating takes place I will gladly make sure you live to regret it…," Rai-nee said like she always did. "Everyone else please take a seat in the tables surrounding the arena."

Nee-chan walked up to me and gave me a hug good luck. She was to be sitting alone the entire event until the homecoming king came. Even though I hadn't met him yet he was beginning to piss me off.

Everyone had their own individual dressing rooms and if we wanted we could even have our own crew who helped us, so I asked Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari of course. I couldn't ask my sister or Rai-nee because they were too busy hosting.

"Sweet deal," Temari said eyeing the large dressing room. All in all there was a dresser with a chair, a TV, a couch, a hanging rack for my changes of outfits, a coffee table, and a few other random décor.

"So what are you in?" Ino asked.

"I'm doing the singing contest and Triple Dare," I told her.

"Which one is first?" Tenten asked.

"Triple Dare," I told her. "Right now they are having the Obstacle Course round. My sister and Rido-senpai are hosting the first two events so they will be participating in the first two. And Rai-nee and whoever the homecoming king is will be hosting and participating the last two rounds which are the rounds I will be in."

"So if the homecoming king is coming at half time right?" Tenten asked. I nodded. "That means your date will also be coming at half time!"

That sentence gave Temari an idea. "I need to speak with Rai-sama a moment. Please excuse me." With that she left the room, leaving us clueless.

"Why are we down here if you don't need to be here until half time?" Hinata asked while she got my stuff ready for when I needed to get ready.

"Someone has to be down here at all times," I told her.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I trust each and every one of you with my stuff. Rai-nee warned me that people will get jealous of me and try to sabotage me so always have people down here. That's why we even had a bathroom and a shower installed into my dressing room," I told them sipping the mango strawberry margarita thing that Rai-nee had left for me along with chocolates and flowers.

"Are people crazy? Even after that creepy warning Rai-chan gave to everyone they would still try something like that?" Tenten sighed. "They need to get a life beyond trying to be the best but I guess there really is no helping drama between girls. That's why sometimes I wish I was a guy."

"Hey guys I'm back!" Temari said with a wide grin on her face.

"What did you do?" We all asked in unison.

"What? Why do you guys always think I did something when I'm smiling?" she pouted warily.

"Because most of the time you're up to something when you where that smile," Ino clarified.

"Well! Some friends you are! At least I have Hinata to back me up," she said with a prideful air. "Right Hinata?"

"With you guys I have no reason to awkward or shy so I'm gonna answer truthfully," Hinata said with a bored expression. "No. No, I won't back you up, because the others are right."

"I see I have no friends in this room," Temari huffed.

"Will you just tell us why you left this room so suddenly?" I asked her.

"Some of you will have no idea what I'm talking about," Temari said truthfully.

"Alright then who will get what you are talking about?" I questioned.

She grabbed Tenten's shirt and began to whisper in her ear.

"Really? That's great!" Tenten cheered.

"Quit being annoying and tell us what you were just talking about?" Ino begged.

"It's something only us upperclassmen would know so sorry but we can't tell you," Tenten said in apology.

"What are we gonna do to pass the time?" Ino asked.

"Hello we have a TV and we can watch the completion that's going on outside," I told her. "and because we are confined in here we get free room service."

"Woo!" They all cheered.

"By the way guys I'm sorry I took you away from your dates like this," I told them.

"It's cool. We wouldn't have gotten to be able to talk too much because everyone would be cheering and screaming. Only after the competition would we really have gotten to hang with our boys," Temari told us.

"Okay then we have nothing to worry about," I said smiling like I'm crazy.

We all comfortably lounged ourselves and watched the completion unfold. My sister and Rido were competing against this other couple and it was friggin hilarious because my sister's expressions were really weird. I knew she liked have Rido by her side and yet she wanted him as far away as possible. Too bad their legs were tied together.

We saw Kiba compete and sadly he was eliminated. Some of our other friends like Sai tried it out too. What's funny is Sai passed the obstacle course with ease, it's just that he lost because his partner was stuck somewhere. I was surprised and happy when I saw Sasuke-kun participate but then I felt depressed because the stick that was up his ass had been in really deep this week and he was be a giant PMSing jerk. Sasuke and his partner that Karin-bitch won their round, which pissed me off a whole lot.

I hope my date came soon, so I can rub it in Sasuke's big, fat,…hot, perfectly shaped ,face….wait what am I saying? I shouldn't be complimenting a total douche bag! Man why do I have to be in love with a guy that I hate? He left me for a frigging slut! Wait we were never going out… He left our group for a friggin slut and when he knew I was free he choose HER over ME!

My friends noticed me squeezing the life out of the couch cushion and the patted me on the back and told me to drink some water. Why can't Sasuke be nice like them? HUH?

Soon the next round was starting. This was gonna be freaking boring so we decided to watch normal TV until the results were announced then we would getting me ready at half time. Which would be when my date would be arriving and they would be setting up for the next rounds. Meanwhile everyone else would be going to get snacks and using the restroom. Nothing important would be going on at half time.

All of a sudden Rai-nee called.

"SAKI!" she yelled through the phone.

"WHAT?" I yelled back playing along to her little game.

"Your date is gonna be here soon so I'll be down to get you ready for his arrival," she told.

"What about your date?" I asked her.

"He'll be here too, but they are going to be participating in secret so no one will know that it's them. We have to get you ready that we are can greet them properly," she hung up and there was a knock on the door. Rai-nee was wearing the same outfit she came to pick me up in and all the other girls in the room just stared at her with eyes the size of plates.

"So how about we get you ready," Rai-nee said and in a whirlwind of movement I was ready in five minutes.

Currently I was wearing a dress that look like it was made entirely of cherry blossoms. It shaped like my old dress only the color was different. I had my waist length hair twisted into a bun with hairpins that had cherry blossoms on the end of them pocking out. With a hint of pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss and some more pick accessories I was ready.

"I know I'm a visionary," Rai said melodramatically.

Ino got on her hands and knees and began bowing. "I am not worthy."

"Get up," Rai-nee grabbed Ino by the shoulder and puller her up. "I can teach you some time if you like."

"That would be great," said Ino getting all giddy.

"Now hurry up we have to meet them soon," Rai-nee grabbed my wrist and we flew out the door. In the blink of an eye we were near one of the many Edo style buildings in Yondaime Park. I heard the drum of chopper blades in the distance, and then it got closer. Up above Rai and I was a black chopper that was distinguishable in the five o' clock sun.

It landed in front of us. The door began to open and I became breathless at the sight of the god like, handsome, and damn sexy creature in front of me. He had a face that was sort of like Sasuke's but I guess his eyes were brighter and his smile was killer. His sexy green eyes and short but hot blue black hair . _Maybe forgetting Sasuke wouldn't be as hard as I thought… _I thought to myself.

**Look at that guy he makes it look too easy to forget Sasuke.**

_Let's make Sasuke wish he never looked at that other bitch._

**HELL YEAH!**

The outfit he was wearing was defiantly a huge plus as well. I mean a messed up white dress shirt that had open buttons all the way to his abs. Then there was his jacket that made his shoulders look huge and his pants were dress pants but they were sagging. This guy just made my day and I didn't even know, but at this rate I didn't care. He walked up to me and knelt before me. He grabbed my right hand and kissed it, which made me blush like mad.

"I'm Takashi Kakurasai," he told me. His handsome topaz green eyes met with my emerald one. "You must be Sakura."

We all turned our heads as the other occupant of the helicopter stepped out and I fainted on the spot…

_**SOOOOOOO WHAT DA YA THINK? PLEASE RESPOND! I AM IN DESSPERATE NEED OF ENCORAGEMENT! T^T**_


	13. Does Anyone Know What's Going On?

**Homecoming/ Does Anyone Know What's Going On?**

**Disclaimer no jutsu! Naruto is not mine!**

**ENJOY IT OR ELSE! JK XD This chapter is sort of a snooze fest…**

When I woke up I was in the arms of Takashi.

"What happened to me?" I asked Rai who was laughing like crazy another low chuckle accompanied her dark, deep, but sweet laughter.

"You fainted because you looked at my date," Rai said.

"Hey I'm not THAT good looking," a fucking sexy voice called out.

"No I was talking about how she fainted thinking there is no way in hell there is a man as ugly as you," Rai said continuing to laugh.

"If I'm so ugly then why don't you take a look at the size of my fan girl base," the sexy voice said.

"Next to mine, it's nothing special," Rai said blowing on her fingernails as though she had just had them painted.

"Yeah right," he continued. "My fan base is the same size of my fan base."

"Jeez can't you down a joke?" Rai teased. "And yes you do look that good and you just admitted it because you mentioned your huge ass fan base!" She turned to me. "Saki, are you sure you want me to introduce you to my date?" I nodded getting up but not wanting to get up. "Well then Hiro-kun you can come out now!" she yelled and the sexiest man alive walked out in front of me and I realized why I had fainted.

He had a perfectly shaped angular but still soft face. Long spiky hair like that guy from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds and blue violet eyes that were like glowing amethysts. He was muscular but not too muscular. His skin was a light tan like Rai's and his eyes were a different shape like Rai's as well. He was wearing a one of a kind suit that Rai-chan made. It was silver and metallic like her dress and cut to make him look friggin amazing, his black dress shirt made his outfit match Rai's perfectly.

So this was what it was like for boys to see Rai. Damn he was her male equivalent! I wish he was my date! Not that I'm complaining because Takashi is FINE! I can't wait to see Ino's expression when she sees my date.

The very hot male that made my date look inferior and that Rai called Hiro extended his arm to me, "Let me properly introduce myself. I am your homecoming king, Hiroto Kazehaya." I simply blinked at the gesture. Was this too hot to be true guy offering me a hand. "I don't bite." He said. "Well not unless you want me to…," he said.

I quickly shook his hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno, sorry for earlier."

"It's fine. You did better than most girls," he said smiling.

I nearly fainted again but managed to gain some composure. Ino will probably faint and not wake up till tomorrow or she'll have a nose bleed. Poor Shikamaru, he's gonna have to watch his date be ogling another guy, not that it matters since all he'll really do is look at Temari.

Sasuke's date, the Karin bitch is probably gonna wanna go after my date. She's not gonna be able to get near Hiro-senpai. Because the only reason they are each other's date I've heard is to ward off the fans. Rai-nee wards off Hiro-senpai's fan girls and Hiro-senpai wards off Rai-nee's fan boys. I must warn Takashi about the ho-bags.

But then I remembered that Rai-nee said that they were gonna be there for the entire second half of the competition, only disguised.

"So Takashi-kun are you gonna be participating in the competition?" I asked him.

"I was a last minute entry and there are still two more rounds to go. Basically Temari-chan told all the junior and sophomores to vote for me," Takashi smiled scratching the back of his head.

"You got to this school?" I asked him.

"Yup, I'm a senior. The senior treasurer to be exact," his green eyes bore into mine. Damn I love this guy! A senior! Shove that up your nose Sasuke! That's what you get for not bothering to get me when you had the chance! "My family is the owner of Magic INC. You know the company that Rai-sama works for."

"Didn't you guys make a merger with Android Records, who own the Flaming Aces, called Celeste?" I asked him, being the hard core K.A.M.I. fan I was.

"How did you know about that?" Takashi asked me in an impressed tone. "And yes Celeste is the exclusive record label that belongs to K.A.M.I. and the Flaming Aces."

"And you are the owner of Celeste aren't you?" I asked him slyly remembering I had seen his face on one of the magazines.

"You're good," he said with a kind smirk, not a cold, sexy, and emo smirk like Sasuke's, "not many people know that I own Celeste or that it even exists."

"I know I'm good," I told him with a fake prideful air. "You kinda have to be to be a Haruno." Which was true…

"I'm sure of it," he smiled at me. "Your dad's the head of Court and you mom's the head of Azure and Co. the clothing line right?"

"Right on the nail," I was shocked. Not many people what exactly my parents did. My friends knew but they have known me forever and I've just met this guy.

"We had best head back to the festivities it's the middle of half time and Sakura still has to get ready and so do we," Rai said and we all ran towards the festivities.

When I reached my dressing room, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were all waiting for me. Hinata quickly got me ready in ten minutes so we had about twenty minutes to talk.

"Spill. All of it. Now," Ino said.

"Well my date if fucking HOT!" I told her.

"Who is he? What's his name? Does he go to school here? What does he look like?" Ino wouldn't shut up.

"His name is Takashi Kakurasai. He's the owner of Celeste Records. His dad owns Magic INC. He goes to school here and he's a senior. He's in student council and is the treasurer. Takashi-kun has straight black hair that falls on his face kinda like Sai's, he has glowing emerald eyes like me, his face is sort of like Sasuke's except his face is kinder, and he's got a light peach skin tone. He has some muscles but is not as buff as Sasuke or Naruto," I told her.

"Wow. Just wow," she said. "You've got mister perfect."

"No that would be Rai-nee's date," I told her taking a sip of the water Hinata had kindly brought to me.

"So you finally met the homecoming king," Temari said patting her back. "How'd ya do?"

"I fainted when I first saw him," I told her truthfully.

"You did better than a lot of other girls believe me," Temari said smiling and laughing.

"How'd you do?" I asked curious as to how other girls reacted to him.

"I got a nose bleed a really bad one too," Temari said looking up with disgust. "But at least I didn't try and jump him." Tenten started laughing at that too.

"Who tried to jump him?" I asked.

"Last year's student body president when she first saw him she tried to jump him, but when she was in the air Rai jump side kicked her into the wall," Temari said laughing her ass off. "Part of the reason that that bat picked a fight with Rai was because she wanted him all to herself. Let me tell ya that girl got her ass creamed."

"Last year's student body prez sounds a lot like Karin," I said thinking about it.

"Well duh, they belong to the same species of dumb, ugly, and desperate," Tenten said. I would say burn but neither of them were here, Temari high fived Tenten for that one.

**TO THE BOYS:**

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug," Naruto cheered Choji on. The boys got bored of watching the contest since they had no one to cheer on, and decided to have a soda drinking contest.

Down the worst tasting beer/soda ever without barfing and you win! **(A/N: Seriously if anyone ever brings up this contest say you don't wanna join! When they say you might barf that means you will!)**

Itachi warned the boys not to do it because they would be ruining their dates with the girls. So Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Rido, and Itachi took no part in the contest but merely watched their friends be idiots. Sasori and Deidara didn't drink the soda but they drank beer that they had somehow snuck and were now making out in the boy's bathroom.

They were all beyond bored and waiting for the second half to start. Mostly they were bitching about Sasuke or they were talking about who Sakura's date might be.

"Johnny Depp! " Kiba shouted.

Itachi sighed deeply and looked at him, "Johnny Depp is too old and doesn't go to this school… so no he's defiantly out of question."

"Toshiro Hitsugya," Choji yelled.

"Choji! He's an anime character everyone knows they aren't real people!" Naruto yelled.

"It has to be someone Rai-chan personally knows," Rido said.

"That means one of us is her date!" Choji screamed and glared at everyone else in the room.

"So we can't trust anyone is this room…," Sai said.

After that all the drunken ones, Naruto, and Rido started yelling at each other and throwing things at one another. Everyone else evacuated the premises, while the other two tried to shut everyone up. On the outside everyone was looking at each other with suspicious eyes.

"You had better not be cheating on, Temari," Shikamaru warned Itachi.

"Why the hell would I? And you, how do we know that you aren't the one cheating on Ino," Itachi criticized.

"Both of you calm down I doubt any of us are her date…," Neji said not wanting them to fight over something that a drunk that thought up.

"How do we know you're not lying to us and you're not her date?" Shikamaru turned to his friend.

"Yeah," Itachi agreed.

"You two should know by now using your deductive reasoning skills that I love Tenten!" Neji yelled.

"Or it could be Naruto?" Shikamaru suggested.

"That dick better not be doing that to my little sister or I'm gonna make sure he never has children in the future!" Neji went all over protective brother mode even though Hinata was his little cousin he loved her like she was his little sister.

"Or it might be Rido!" Itachi shouted.

"It has to be him! He's always taken a liking to the Haruno family!" Neji saw this a solid fact as to why he would be Sakura's date.

"What's all this ruckus about? Is someone fighting? Rai-chan certainly won't like this…," a tenor voice came from outside the restroom where Itachi, Shika, and Neji were arguing.

Neji mouthed 'Who could that be?'

'No idea' Shika followed in his gesture.

The door to the bathroom opened and the found there eyes on a tall very handsome man with green eyes and short shaggy black hair. His outfit seemed more real and looked better than theirs. So yes the boys were boiling with envy.

The unknown man made his way to the urinal. The other boys were currently using the urinals. If they didn't have anything better to talk about they would usually talk about whose dick was bigger when they were taking a leak. Itachi had always carried larger *merchandise* than the other boys, but this guy made it look like no big deal. He was really, really well endowed. All the boys looked at their own thinking how small it was in comparison.

All of them thought the same thing. We have to be friends with this guy!

"Are you three done checking out the monster down below?" the man asked them chuckling. All three boys looked away their faces flushed with embarrassment.

"What's your name? We haven't seen you around…," Itachi asked.

"Itachi, Itachi how could you forget your senpai?" asked the upperclassmen.

"Ta-Takashi-senpai?" Itachi asked in amazement.

"It took you long enough," he said smiling.

"Who is he?" asked Shikamaru.

Neji had dropped his jaw. _This _was the famous Takashi Kakurasai? He defiantly had to be his friend no.

"I'm Takashi Kakurasai. Senior at KH, owner of Celeste Records, and friend to future Empress Raikami," he said bowing.

Shikamaru had heard about this guy in the news papers and the school blogs. He was huge. He was rich and he knew the real identity of K.A.M.I.-chan.

"Why did you take such a long break from school senpai?" Itachi asked.

"I had K.A.M.I. deal to settle," he said lightly.

"Hey senpai you know Rai-hime-sama well, so do you by any chance know who Sakura Haruno's date is?" Neji asked his upperclassman.

Takashi smiled, "You're looking at him."

All three boys were stunned. Rai had gotten **the** Takashi Kakurasai to go with **the** Sakura Haruno. If those two ever got married it would be huge! She's was playing matchmaker behind their backs. And she did very well.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys," Takashi said leaving after washing his hands.

Takashi got ready to head out to the next round of the competition.

He was wearing a wig and latex face make up to make him look less appealing.

With that he headed out the door of his dressing area.

**To Sakura:**

"Go kick some ass!" Temari cheered.

"Try not to hurt yourself," Ino said.

"Do your best," Hinata encouraged.

"Thank you everyone for everything that you have done for me! Now it's time to be a fucking princess and shove that up Sasuke's ass!" I screamed running out the door into an arena.

After I saw the crowd and the blimp and the multiple TV cameras all I could think was _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?_

**To Rai and Hiro**:

"So you're not gonna tell me why you were gone so long?" Rai asked Hiro.

"I'll tell you just wait until tomorrow kay?" Hiro said not wanting to talk about it.

"Hiro you really shouldn't be keeping secrets from your best friend…," Rai scolded pouting.

"Let's just enjoy our senior year…," Hiro said not looking at her.

"Whatever you say buddy… just know if you need anything I'm always there for you," Rai said and then her face changed from concerned and caring to disgust. "Aw crap I went all cheesy there…"

Hiro smiled. _Looks like something never change. _**(A/N: This scene even though it makes no apparent sense as to why I put it here is a key part of the plot! Remember that people once Hiro was introduced the plot can finally unfold and no I'm not out of OCs yet!)**

There was a knock on the door of the lounge.

"It's me Zara," said the orangey pinkette.

"Come in," called Rai.

"Are you guys ready? The next round starts in two minutes," she informed them.

"Yeah," they said in unison. Hiro was looking surprisingly nerdy and not appealing what so ever. Make-up it can do wonders.

**At the Second Round Backstage/ One Minute To Showtime:**

"Did you make sure to sabotage the cards?" said the female whose face was hidden behind a hoodie.

"Yes I did everything just like you asked," said the boy. "Now can I have my money?"

"Fine, fine," said the girl taking cash out of her bag and handing the boy a twenty.

Little did that female know that Rai-sama was watching and was on to her, because like it has been said before RAI KNOWS ALL…

**Start of Second Round:**

I was frozen. I couldn't move. And then I saw Sasuke with Karin at the balcony, which restored my self confidence. If Karin-bitch could make a fool of herself in front of camera and not care then I can make myself look good without worry. I felt something nudge my arm. And I saw a boy with curly brown hair that hid his face. He was kinda good looking but I've seen so much better.

"It's me Takashi," he whispered in my ear. "You looked like you were about to have a panicky attack there."

"I was," I told him.

"Just breathe and think of somewhere where you can be your beautiful self," he told me softly.

I blushed like beet red. "Thank you," I told him with all the sincerity I could muster. This guy really was Mr. Perfect.

"Sorry to inform you guys this but your king isn't gonna be able to make until the next round," Rai informed the crowd. "So how about we not focus on the sad stuff and get to the fun stuff."

Takashi and I were on the team going last, so we waited through the competition watching people do some really crazy shit.

When it was finally our turn, Taka-kun squeezed my hand in assurance that it would be okay. There were over a million people watching even though there only one thousand people here watching this live.

"Since you guys are up let me explain the rules. The first thing you do is get a card from the box and you read the card. Then you do what the card instructs you to do. You will be given a time limit in which to perform this task. You are allowed to show your partner the card that you have picked. You can decide whoever is going to perform the task. You'll need five cards to pass, got it?" said the lady that ran the helped things run.

We nodded. "Alright then you're up."

"And last but not least we have Sakura Haruno and Tsubasa Abachi," Rai yelled through the microphone.

After everyone was introduced, I had to walk up to the box and get a card. I slowly picked out a red card and red over the contents.

'_Kiss the one you love_'

Oh crap! What am I gonna do?

**(A/N: So How was it! WOOO Thanks to a lot of you for the great reviews and for favoriting and reading my fanfic! Mission complete to those of whom try to give me encouragement! theytneedsalife and Black Magic Chika your kindness is much appreciated!) Sorry if it's dragging on! I wanted to make this really long!**


	14. He Kissed Me

_**He Kissed Me**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NINM!**_

**Funny hilarity awaits you so I won't waste your time! Remeba review!**

I had no idea what to do. Then I remembered that I could give the card to Takashi. I handed it to him and he smiled.

"It doesn't specify anything," he told me. "It could be a friend or a family member and doesn't have to be full on the lips."I breathed a sigh of relief. "Unless you want it to be someone you like and you want it to be full on the lips." He whispered seductively making me blush. He looked up to the clock and turned back to me, "We're running out of time." He pulled me and kissed me full on the lips. I was stunned for a second but then I slowly melted into it. Behind us the crowd cheered and roared.

Takashi was a really, really, really, good kisser. Too bad he hadn't taken off his makeup and made the experience more fun.

**With Sasuke:**

What the hell could he say to make her blush like that? It better not have been anything perverted. What's he doing now? WHAT THE HELL HE JUST KISSED HER? AND SHE'S KISSING BACK? I couldn't take it anymore so I got up to leave, but something was holding me back.

I turned to see Karin's hand on mine. Right now I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her and began to tug my hand away. Then she mouthed I wouldn't do that if I didn't want anyone to know I was a criminal. I really, really, really hated her now.

My phone vibrated and I had a new message from an unknown number:

_Repentance, ever heard of it? _

(A/N: Repentance = remorse for your past actions) What kind of message was that? Karin made me turn my head back to the stage where Sakura was now smiling with glee. I really wondered why I felt hurt on the inside because of that.

With Sakura:

I was in a rush due to being kissed by someone I think that I like now. Back when I would be superficial like in the seventh grade, I would have simply liked Takashi because I thought he was hot, like I once did with Sasuke. No But I really did fall in love with Sasuke, I still love him. Yet he'd never like me the same way.

Rai cleared her throat. "Well people can we move on to the next card."

Taka-kun walked over to the box and pulled out our next card. 'Sing a stupid song.'

"What kind of challenge is this?" I asked him.

Takashi just shrugged and asked Rai, "What's our song choise?"

She handed him a piece of paper and he glared at her.

"You expect me to sing this?" he asked angily.

"Why yes, yes I do," Rai said.

"You're gonna get it when we get off this stage," Takashi said glaring.

Rai's expression went eerie and creep so did her voice, "Remember who you're talking to…," she said making me wanna piss my pants.

"Fine just hand me I'll go get changed," Taka-kun sighed.

"What do you have to do?" I asked him.

He gave that look like why me and this is stupid and said, "You'll see soon enough."

After like fifteen minutes everything was apparently ready. Music that sounded like Alejandro by Lady Gaga started playing.

**(A/N: The actually song is friggin hilarious so here the link: .com/watch?v=kC1AFcrpg6c / This song is a parody done by the Station I don't own in nor did I make it up)**

**Taekwondo and Alejandro Parody: By the Station**

Takashi shows up dressed like a nerd and starts talking.

_I used to be so weak and scrawny  
I could only fight like a tiny House Plant  
but now  
I know,  
Taekwondo _

The techno music starts playing and Takashi is getting beat up by Rido dressed up like a fat preppy boy and other people who I don't know, while he's singing.  
_  
I had no friends  
I was a loser  
I got my ass kicked every day  
right after school  
I got noogies  
power wedgies  
mi cabesa in el bano  
full of poo  
every day my life was lame  
people punched me, called me names  
I could not take it anymore,  
so I went to Korea  
_

Takashi's outfit changed after the screen went black for a second. Now his face makeup was off and he was wearing a hot dobok (You know the Tae kwon do uniform/ like a Gi in Karate).  
_  
but now I'm back,  
a Master of Taekwondo  
I've got black belts  
on my black belts  
Taekwondo  
now I can kick  
and I can punch  
I killed the kid who stole my lunch  
don't call me names  
my fists are flames  
Taekwondo __  
Taekwondo  
Taekwondo  
now I know Taekwondo  
now I know taekwondo  
Taekwondo  
Taekwondo  
now I know taekwondo  
punch you in the face hole _

Scene Rido pretends to be the bully and tried to punch Takashi but Takashi grabs his fist and beings to crush it Rido falls to the ground in pain.

_(Rido: please please no more ! I'm sorry)  
I'm so sorry  
my parents hit me  
I've a large pituitary gland _

Takashi helps Rido up.

_(Takashi)  
I forgive you  
but one more thing  
I have to pull your underwear  
over your head _

Takashi pulls fake large underwear over Rido's head.

_Now were even Now were square  
you put spaghetti in my hair  
I'm not gonna hold a grudge  
lets freakin hug _

Both Hug

_( Rido) Takashi_  
_Don't call me names  
ever again I know Taekwondo  
I'll chew your face  
I'll break your head  
Taekwondo  
Now I can Kick Now I can Punch  
Make your bones all go crunch  
Don't call me names  
Explode you brain  
Don't call me names  
I'll melt your brains(With my Tae kwon do)  
I'll punch your chest  
I'll wear a vest (Just like Han Solo)  
I'll sweep the leg you will be dead (by my Taekwondo)  
I'll make 7 tiny wooden copies of you lay them between to brick and break them all with my face  
Taekwondo  
Tae kwon do taekwondo  
Now I know Taekwondo  
now I know taekwondo  
Tae Kwon do Taekwondo  
Taekwondo  
Tae kwon do taekwondo  
Now I know Taekwondo  
now I know taekwondo  
Tae Kwon do Taekwondo_

At the last work fireworks exploded and the crowd went wild. All the girls looked like they were undressing Takashi with their eyes. He walked down and asked, "So what'd ya think?" he smiled at the end.

"Wow…That was just…AMAZING!" I said hugging him.

"Thanks, Saki-chan," he said patting my head. I blushed at the new nick name.

"See I told ya it wouldn't be bad if you sung this song," Rai said from behind us.

"Why must you embarrass me like that all the time?" he asked her upset.

"Because I can," she said shrugging. "Alright everyone give Takashi a huge round of applause of being awesome!" The crowd cheered like crazy. "Since you two for getting that time consuming card you only have one more challenge to do and Sakura sorry but Takashi can't do this one for you."

I was perfectly okay with that because I wanted to earn being princess by myself and not have anyone do it for me. "I cool with that," I replied and went over to the box.

'Eat twelve bowl of ramen in twelve minutes'

Really? I wonder what was up with the first card and why it was all like that… Oh well after I showed Rai the card she had a few people cart of ramen onto the stage.

**With Naruto:**

I smelled ramen and high class ramen at that. Right now I was hungry too so I just followed my nose. Somehow I ended up o n stage.

**Back to Sakura:**

Naruto no baka showed up on stage eyes closed and standing next to one of the bowls of ramen I was supposed to eat. I looked to Rai who shrugged and said, "Okay looks like they are gonna phone a friend."

Naruto gladly took this opportunity and ate all the ramen in five minutes flat. Rai walked up to him and ruffled his hair, "That's my boy! Sakura Haruno and Takashi Kakurasai pass to the next round."

"Well that was weird….," I said leaving and heading back stage. I guess I wasn't breaking the rules because it said Takashi couldn't do it for me. Takashi walked with me to my dressing room.

"Looks like Rai gave you a freebie and you didn't have to do anything in this whole competition lucky ass," Takashi said crossing his arms and scowling. We stopped in front of my dressing room door.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked him.

"Kiss me," he said. "And not on the cheeks. Here," He said pointing to his lips.

I couldn't move. _He wants to kiss me again?_

**Saki he's a hot guy!**

_But Sasuke-kun…_

**Left you for an ugly whore! Now take this chance before the door closes!** Before I could reply to that, my inner took control of me and leaned in slowly and kissed him. After about fifteen seconds we broke apart.

**Hell yeah that was awesome!**

_At least we weren't in a public…_

**Who cares? It would still have been good! I love his lips! They taste like coffee ice cream!**

_You're giving me a headache literally…_

I walked into my dressing room without saying a word. Ino was on the inside.

"Oh you two are so cute!" she squealed.

"Adorable… I mean both of you have and immature and a mature side that clicks perfectly," Temari said picking my cheek.

"He's your Mr. Perfect," Tenten sighed.

"But he's not _THE ONE_," I said.

"That position is currently upheld by an emotionless bag of douche," Rai said walking into my room.

I hugged. "Thanks for the freebee," I said letting go.

"I can't help you in this next round because I'm actually gonna do something then, but I'm here to warn you that Karin and Sasuke are in the next round and you better watch out for Karin," she told me.

"Why? It's not like she has talent," I said sniggering.

"No, she doesn't but she does have money has tried rigging the competition," she told me. "That's why I asked you to have people in your dressing room at all times and people that you can trust too."

Everyone now understood Rai's motives behind keeping them there. They were here to keep Sakura safe.

"And you haven't stopped her yet because?" I asked.

"Because I'm waiting for when I can be in the perfect spot to expose her," Rai was one of the perfectionists at times and I'm guessing that now was one of those times.

"If you need any help let us know," I told her.

"If I needed help I would have asked you for it don't you think?" she said smirking her DUH? smirk and left the room.

"So how about we get you ready Saki," Hina-chan said as we went to my clothing rack.

After about twenty minutes I was ready and so was everyone else, because Rai said that some people dropped out of the competition for unknown reasons and they needed more performances.

"Who goes first?" I asked Temari when we reached the stage.

"Rai-chan," she said pointing to the pitch black stage.

"This is what you guys picked so….ENJOY! Hit it," Rai said wearing the same silver dress she had worn all night and a familiar tune started playing.

Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

The music stopped there because the engine jet to a helicopter was closing in. One person jumped out and landed on the floor next to Rai. Then a bouquet of flowers dropped in to his arms and he gave them to her. The man took off his helmet and I saw that it was Hiro-kun.

Rai gave him the 'What the fuck are you doing on my stage?' look. He smiled at her antics and simply said, "Sorry I'm late." I could heard because of his head set. And then he kissed her cheek. Rai didn't even react she just shook her head! What the fuck I would have nearly died!

"How about we finish this?" he asked Rai.

"Finally…," she sighed exaggeratedly and told the music department to hit it.

Music started playing and everyone in the crowd swayed to it.

_Girl please excuse me  
If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night  
We can really let go  
My girlfriend's out of town  
And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend's on vacation  
And he doesn't have to know  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!_

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

Girl please excuse me  
If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old

No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
Just keep on shaking along  
I won't stop baby, won't stop baby  
Until you get enough

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!  
Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!  
Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta, Forever!__

Pyro went off multiple times during the performance. The crowd was extremely pleased with the wonderful kick off.

"No let's top things off with the last elective round of the competition!" Hiro and Rai screamed into the microphone.

This was where the fun began.

**WOOOO this is my last update before school so review! Like hell! And everyone knows which girls will win the completion but which guy should win?**

**TAKASHI or SASUKE? OMG this is just like Team Edward and Team Jacob but pick people!**


	15. Konoha High Gurlz

_**Konoha High Gurlz**_

**Disclaimer no jutsu: NINM**

**SSSSOOOOORRRYYY! I didn't mean to update so late! I'm ashamed of myself! **

**ENJOY!**

I stood there back stage waiting for my turn on the stage. Currently some sophomore girl was singing Pieces of Me. She wasn't all too good at it because of her lame nerdy sounding voice and lame accent. Rai looked as though she was staring at a bug, probably imaging that it was the girl on stage thinking of ways to kill her and Hiro looked like he wanted to take a frying pan and hit the girl upside the head with it.

Most of the crowd was on the verge of wanting to boo her off stage; some were to the extremes of pitch forks and torches. Too slowly the song finally ended and Rai and Hiro nearly pushed her off stage.

"Now let's move on to someone who can actually sing," Hiro-kun said and then got elbowed in the ribs. "You better get rowdy for the bodacious blonde, Ino Yamanaka!" The crowd screeched deafeningly as Ino walked on stage. She was still wearing the same gown she had worn all night. She said she didn't want to take it off because she was too lazy too. We all told her that Shikamaru was rubbing off on her. Ino took that as a complement and was all giddy about it.

Ino went on stage and sung her favorite song, "With Love" by Hilary Duff. The crowd was extremely pleased with her performance. It was better than Hilary's too. After her some other lame performer went on but soon enough it was Tenten's turn. She simply added a leather jacket and leather leggings onto the outfit Rai had chosen out for her, it might not have given the majority of the population nose bleeds like it had Neji, but for Neji even covering up this much would still be enough to make him pass out due to blood lose.

Tenten sang "Love Game" by Lady Gaga and I swear Neji was probably passed out somewhere. I could just see it and all of us were trying to in vision what it would look like.

With The Guys:

Neji passed out when he heard the first sentence that Tenten sang. He simply went wide eyed and fell back. The guys huddled around him and tilted their heads.

Back to Sakura:

The next one of us to sing was Hinata with "Only Exception" by Paramore. Her voice was so sweet I bet she made Naruto's heart turn to goo or just turned him on.

Temari was next with her song "Your Love Is My Drug" by Kesha.

As I cheered back stage that ugly whore Karin came over and pushed me onto the floor.

"You better watch it pinky cause I'm gonna wipe the floor with you," she said to me with a smirk.

"More like you'll wipe the floor with those cheap extensions in your hair," I said in a sickly sweet voice, smirking back at her.

She huffed and walked off, leaving me shaking my head. By the time I started paying attention to Temari again her song had ended. That ticked me off I didn't get to listen to my friend's amazing voice.

Hiro and Rai came on stage applauding and then said, "What a great performance by one of our awesome junior's no less! Now everyone we have to move on with the competition," Rai said.

"Next up is the slu-," he stopped to cough and continued, "I mean Karin I don't really give a crap about her last name…," Hiro brushed it off.

Rai shrugged not caring that the girl didn't get a proper introduction. Karin hid her anger with a weak seductive pout and walked onto stage and _**tried**_ to seduce Hiro, major emphasis on tried…

"God damn just sing already you crazy whore!" someone from the crowd yelled.

Rai and Hiro thanked whoever yelled and high tailed it out of there.

"This one goes out to my date, Sasuke Uchiha," Karin said with a ugly smile/smirk and a spotlight immediately went on him by the looks of it he really **really** _**really**_ hated this.

Techno sounding music and Karin started swaying. (A/N: This song really suits her! I mean can't you just see her singing this to Sasuke? BTW this is RADAR by BRITNEY SPEARS)

_Confidence is a must_

_Cockiness is a plus_

_Edginess is a rush_

_Edges I like 'em rough_

_A man with a Midas touch_

_Intoxicate me_

_I'm a lush_

_Stop you're making me blush_

_People are looking at us _

_I don't think you know (Know)_

_I'm checking you_

_So hot, so hot_

_Wonder if you know_

_You're on my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_And yep I notice you_

_I know it's you_

_Choose it, you don't wanna lose it_

_You're my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_And when you walk_

_(When you walk)_

_And when you talk_

_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_

_I wanna mingle_

_That's what I want_

_(That's what I want) _

_Hey listen baby_

_Turn up the fader_

_Tryna to make you understand_

_You're on my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar _

_Interesting sense of style_

_Ten million dollar smile_

_Think I can handle that_

_Animal in the sack_

_His eyes see right to my soul_

_I surrender self-control_

_Catch me looking again_

_Falling right into my plan _

_I don't think you know (Know)_

_I'm checking you_

_So hot, so hot_

_Wonder if you know_

_You're on my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_And yep I notice you_

_I know it's you_

_Choose it, you don't wanna lose it_

_You're my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_And when you walk_

_(When you walk)_

_And when you talk_

_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_

_I wanna mingle_

_That's what I want_

_(That's what I want) _

_Hey listen baby_

_Turn up the fader_

_Tryna to make you understand_

_You're on my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar _

_I got my eye on you_

_And I can't let you get away _

_Hey baby_

_Whether it's now or later_

_I've got you_

_You can't shake me_

_Cause I got you on my radar_

_Whether you like it or not_

_It ain't gonna stop_

_Cause I got you on my radar_

_(I got you)_

_Cause I got you on my radar _

_I'm checking you_

_So hot, so hot_

_You're on my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_And yep I notice you_

_I know it's you_

_Choose it, you don't wanna lose it_

_You're my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_On my radar_

_(On my radar)_

_And when you walk_

_(When you walk)_

_And when you talk_

_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_

_I wanna mingle_

_That's what I want_

_(That's what I want) _

_Hey listen baby_

_Turn up the fader_

_Tryna to make you understand_

_You're on my radar_

Thank god it finally ended! She ruined Britney, actually she sang the song pretty close to the actual thing but I don't like this song.

"Stalker much," Temari said behind me and I suppressed a laugh.

"I think it's past that level," Hinata added shaking her head.

"Tenten's with Neji and says she's sorry she bailed but she got a text that he had fainted," Ino told me.

"Heck yes!" I said throwing my fist in the air. "Temari owes me fifty buck!"

"Neji you fucking weakling!" Temari mocked him with sarcasm from afar, taking out money from her clutch and handing it over to me.

Rai and Hiro literally shoved Karin off stage. "NEXT UP is our own Zara Haruno!" Rai and Hiro shouted at the same time.

My sister walked onto stage with a long strapless and backless lacy black dress, with a lacy flower on her choker and headband.

Rai sat on a piano and slowly began playing keys. I knew this song was for Rido, Every Time We Touch the slow version by Cascada…

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_  
_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause ever ytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_  
_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I want you in my life_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

Rido came onto stage at the end not even giving the audience a chance to applaud and kissed her. Rai was smirk and whispering into Hiro's ear, he grumpily took out his wallet and gave a huge wad of cash to Rai.

The crowd applauded ooohed and ahhhed at the two of them. When they broke apart Zara looked stunned and had some tears forming in her eyes, Rido quickly brushed them away. Hiro and Rai gestured them off stage.

"Well that was… interesting…for lack of a better word," Hiro said scratching the back of his head.

"Got that right…," Rai said happily, "and now the Haruno we all LOVE, please welcome the charming SAKURA HARUNO!"

I took one step out onto stage and the crowd already burst into applauds. My costume was a silver spandex long sleeved shirt and legging with a silky red skirt, cape, and boots. My hair was curled into wild ringlets. My shirt had a fancily written S on it. Again the ever wonderful techno music started playing.

_Step back, gonna come at you fast_  
_I'm driving out of control_  
_And getting ready to crash_  
_Won't stop shaking up what I can_  
_I serve it up in a shot_  
_So suck it down like a man_

_So baby yes, I know what I am_  
_And no, I don't give a damn_  
_And you'll be lovin' it_

The crowds swayed and cheered like crazy.

_Some days I'm a Super Bitch_  
_Up to my old tricks_  
_But it won't last forever_  
_Next day I'm your Super Girl_  
_Out to save the world_  
_And it keeps gettin' better_

_Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now_  
_I make it sweet on the lips_  
_And simply knock you out_  
_And shut up, I don't care what you say_  
_'Cause when we're both in the ring_  
_You're gonna like it my way_

_Yeah baby, there's a villain in me_  
_So sexy, sour and sweet_  
_And you'll be lovin' it_

_Boys went insane for those lines._

_Some days I'm a Super Bitch_  
_Up to my old tricks_  
_But it won't last forever_  
_Next day I'm your Super Girl_  
_Out to save the world_  
_And it keeps gettin' better_

_Hold on_  
_It keeps gettin' better_  
_Hold on_  
_It keeps gettin' better_

_In the blink of an eye_  
_In the speed of light_  
_I'll hold the universe up_  
_And make your planets collide_

_When I strap on my boots_  
_And I slip on my suit_  
_You see the vixen in me_  
_Becomes an angel for you_

_Some days I'm a Super Bitch_  
_Up to my old tricks_  
_But it won't last forever_  
_Next day I'm your Super Girl_  
_Out to save the world_  
_And it keeps gettin' better_

_Some days I'm a Super Bitch_  
_Up to my old tricks_  
_But it won't last forever_  
_Next day I'm your Super Girl_  
_Out to save the world_  
_And it keeps gettin' better_

_Hold on_  
_It keeps gettin' better_  
_Hold on_  
_It keeps gettin' better_

Cheers, shouts, and 'I love you's started coming from everywhere.

"Now that is what I call singing!" Hiro said coming over to me with Rai right beside him.

"Give it up once more, for the awesome Sakura Haruno!" Rai yelled waving her arms gesturing for everyone to cheer some more.

"Next up is Itachi's younger brother, the anti-socail, Sasuke Uchiha!" Hiro introduced him.

"You do know he's my cousin right?" Rai asked with eyes that 'You messin with my family motha fucka'.

Those two I swear they made the best couple on earth. They were literally like the Angelina and Brad Pitt of this side of Asia.

Sasuke walked onto stage with a guitar strapped to his back, his fan girls were mauling others to get to the front row.

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_  
_seven years has gone so fast_  
_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_  
_falling from the stars_  
_drenched in my pain again_  
_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_  
_but never forgets what I lost_  
_wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed_  
_the innocent can never last_  
_wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again_  
_like we did when spring began_  
_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_  
_falling from the stars_  
_drenched in my pain again_  
_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_  
_but never forgets what I lost_  
_wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_  
_The innocent can never last_  
_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_  
_twenty years has gone so fast_  
_wake me up when September ends_  
_wake me up when September ends_  
_wake me up when September ends_

People were cheering, some were crying, or if you were Rai you had that weird sad expression on your face. He was really good at playing the guitar… I don't know how I could have forgotten… Sasuke was the reason I loved Green Day so much… I knew that this was a personal favorite of his too…

"Great job, Sasuke! Another round of applause everyone!" Hiro jeered the crowd to cheer some more and so they did.

"Alright, after in the break Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Rido will be doing a special performance," Rai told everyone regaining her composure.

"Before we perform we wanted to tell our girls that this is for them!" Naruto said looking towards where Hinata was on stage.

"We hope you like Mblaq," Rido said with a smile.

_Modeunge naemamcheoreom swipjin anteora_

_Sarangttohan geuge swipjin anteora_

_Naemameul sogaseo beoryeotdeon geuttae_

_Geudaega naege barangeosi igeoyeot deora (Feels so sad)_

_Naege gihoereul jundamyeon joheulgeot gateunde_

_Mameul badajumyeon gwaenchanheultende_

_Geunde eojjaetgeon doraseoneun geudae_

_Sesang nugudo neol daesinhalsu eobseo_

_Nugubodado neol sarang haneungeon naya_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Nareul bomyeo miso jitneun geu eolgureul saranghae neol_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh, oh_

_Oh yeah, I'm feelin' good_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh, oh_

_Oh yeah, I'm feelin' good_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yo, sarangi byeonhagineun handaneun mari_

_namdeuri naege haejwotdeon geumari_

_jigeumcheoreom ttak matge tteoreojyeo_

_naejeongsindo dolgo dolgo dora_

_I like it like that_

_kkeokkeojin nalgaecheoreom churakhaneun_

_bitbaraen sajinui kkocheul boneun_

_nae simjangeun ttwilsu eobsi muneojine_

_neoreul wihae dallyeogane_

_eotteon mueotdo neol daesin halsueobseo_

_jigeum isungan neol saranghaneungeon naya_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Nareul bomyeo miso jitneun geu eolgureul saranghae neol_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh, oh_

_Oh yeah, I'm feelin' good_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh, oh_

_Oh yeah, I'm feelin' good_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Aw~_

_Are you ready my fellas?_

_Let's go_

_(Ohohohohoh~_

_Yeah~)_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Nareul bomyeo miso jitneun geu eolgureul saranghae neol_

_(I can't stop, I can't breathe baby)_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh, oh_

_Oh yeah, I'm feelin' good_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh, oh_

_Oh yeah, I'm feelin' good_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah'_

_Clap your hands, everybody, everybody clap your hands_

_Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap_

_Oh yeah_

The crowd loved it, even though some of them had no idea what they were singing.

"How did you guys know that this was one my favorite songs by one of my favorite Korean bands?" Rai asked the boys.

"We didn't know you liked it we knew the girls liked it," Naruto told her bluntly and she smiled with the hidden expression of who do you think made them like the song.

"Okay next one up before Rai, is Takashi and me," Hiro said.

"Ha-ha you went all Dr. Seuss there," Rai teased him.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes.

The stage lights went dark and you could hear shuffling. When the lights turned back on there were decorative boxes everywhere. Hiro and Takashi were on stage with people in the back who I guess were singing backup.

(A/N: (_Takashi_) / _Hiro_ / _**Both**_)

_(Hey mister bartender mix me a drink  
I really need something to tell me it's okay not to think  
Because I've been to all these bars and I've seen all these places  
I've hit on all these girls I've heard the same conversations)_

_Cab driver cab driver take me away cause I already know all the words that she say_  
_And I'll be creeping out the window at the first sight of day_  
_Cause every single night it seems to go the same way_

_**I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
Cause this is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu**_

_I think I've been here before_  
_I think I've run into you_  
_I know the things that you do_  
_Cause this is Deja Vu_  
_Whoa Whoa_  
_This is Deja Vu_  
_Whoa Whoa_  
_This is Deja Vu_

_(Mister bartender you will kick me out_  
_And the blond girl in the back you'll put your tongue down my mouth_  
_And the greaser in the jacket gonna pick a fight_  
_And they'll probably kick my ass cause_  
_I'm drunk every night)_

_Officer officer tell me the truth_  
_How many times can I get in trouble with you_  
_Before they lock me up for all the bad things that I do_  
_But you don't and that's why this feels that Deja Ow! Vu_

_**I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
Cause this is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Déjà vu**_

_**I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
Cause this is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu  
**__  
(I did it like this  
I did it like that  
And it always comes back around  
And I don't know how to break this pattern down)_

_I did it like this_  
_I did it like that_  
_And it always comes back somehow_  
_And I don't know how to break this pattern down_

_**I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
Cause this is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu**_

_I think I've been here before_  
_I think I've run into you_  
_I know the things that you do_  
_Cause this is Deja Vu_  
_Whoa Whoa_  
_This is Deja Vu_  
_Whoa Whoa_  
_This is Deja Vu_

I didn't think it possible but the crowd got louder!

"That was awesome dude but you've gotta perform one more time with Rai!" Hiro said.

"Haha, no wonder she's not on stage right now!" Takashi replied.

The stage changed again and this time it was beach themed. Takashi was wearing a top hat.

(A/N: _Takashi_, **Rai**, **(Back Ground Vocals) **)

_Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey  
_

OH MY GOD! What the hell is Rai wearing? A silver and blue rhinestone bikini top with denim shorts ? REALLY?

**I know a place**  
**Where the grass is really greener**  
**Warm, wet and wild**  
**There must be somethin' in the water**  
**Sippin' gin and juice**  
**Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)**  
**The boys**  
**Break their necks**  
**Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)**

**You could travel the world**  
**But nothing comes close**  
**To the Golden Coast**  
**Once you party with us**  
**You'll be falling in love**  
**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**Konoha High girls**  
**We're unforgettable**  
**Daisy Dukes**  
**Bikinis on top**  
**Sun-kissed skin**  
**So hot**  
**We'll melt your Popsicle**  
**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**Konoha High girls**  
**We're undeniable**  
**Fine, fresh, fierce**  
**We got it on lock**  
**Westcoast represent**  
**Now put your hands up**  
**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**Sex on the beach**  
**We don't mind sand in our Stilettos**  
**We freak**  
**In my Jeep**  
**Takashi-kun on the stereo (Oh oh)**

**You could travel the world**  
**But nothing comes close**  
**To the Golden Coast**  
**Once you party with us**  
**You'll be falling in love**  
**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**Konoha High girls**  
**We're unforgettable**  
**Daisy Dukes**  
**Bikinis on top**  
**Sun-kissed skin**  
**So hot**  
**We'll melt your Popsicle**  
**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**Konoha High gurls**  
**We're undeniable**  
**Fine, fresh, fierce**  
**We got it on lock**  
**Westcoast represent**  
**Now put your hands up**  
**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**Konoha High gurls**  
**We're unforgettable**  
**Daisy Dukes**  
**Bikinis on top**  
**Sun-kissed skin**  
**So hot**  
**We'll melt your Popsicle**  
**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**Konoha High gurls**  
**We're undeniable**  
**Fine, fresh, fierce**  
**We got it on lock**  
**Westcoast represent**  
**(Westcoast, Westcoast)**  
**Now put your hands up**  
**Oooooh oh oooooh**

**(Konoha, Konoha High)**

**_Konoha High girls man  
I wish they all could be  
Konoha High girls  
_(Konoha High) (ha ha ha ha ha)**  
**_I really wish  
You all could be  
Konoha High girls _**  
**(Konoha High, girls)**

**GOMEN! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry this was late! But High school isn't easy people!**

**Team Takashi or Team Sasuke! Choose one!**


	16. Mystery Man?

**Mystery Man?**

**NINM**

**Be prepared for moving fastness! Pardon my spelling errors and pardon my lateness! I've been busy lately! **

**At The Announcement Ceremony:**

"Well Konoha High you voted and the princess and prince are…," the announcer lady held her breath for a really long time.

"Just tell us who the fuck they are already!" Someone in crowd yelled.

She looked over at him with an expression that said ! I can't believe this was airing live on INTERNATIONAL television.

**No wonder our school is the best school to go to and ranked Number ONE INTERNATIONALLY!**

_That's what you get when you have a bunch of rich kids going to one futuristic school._

**No that just what you get when you have Rai going to this school… She's not only royalty in Japan but in France, Italy, and Egypt as well… **

_Yeah…_

"Anyways… your winners are Sakura Haruno and -," before she could finish the lights went off. There was smoke rising from everywhere on the stage some girls started screaming, but it wasn't the scared scream it was the fan girl scream. Oh fuck…who the hell won?

**To Rai:**

"What's going on?" Rai asked. She hated not knowing what was going on. Especially when it was on her grounds.

"Looks like someone finally got back from vacation," said Kyoto laughing.

"...Why must he do this every time?" Rai sighed rubbing her forehead as she watched the screen.

**Back to the Stage:**

The smoke passed. And a man wearing a black cape, who had spiky black hair, and wore a swirly bright orange mask appeared on stage…

"And the winner is Tobi Uchiha everyone!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd kept going insane.

_Was he the idiot relative I heard Sasuke, Itachi, and Rai talking about?_

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you for knowing that Tobi is a good boy! So now Tobi would like to sing a song to Tobi's fans!" the guy in the orange mask spoke.

**Apparently…**

The tune to what I thought would be Like a G6 started playing but I was in for something totally different… **(This song is Like A Good Boy by nigahiga! Look it up!)**

_Playing nice, tickle fight; with my sister  
When I'm in a rush, don't run with the scissors  
Using scissors on my crafts, cus all my crafts give me joy  
Now I'm following the rules, Like a Good Boy  
Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy  
Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy.  
Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy  
Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy._

Gimmie that Gimmie that dust pan  
Gimmie that mop and broom broom  
Bust out my vacuum, so that I can clean my room.  
Get get get get, Get those bottles right now I can recycle those  
Taking off my shirt so I can DONATE SOME CLOTHES!

The dude in the mask took off his shirt… And I have to admit he had a really nice 6 pack… 

_HECK YES!_  
_I don't curse, no, I don't drink.  
No alcohol around me so you'll never catch me drunk.  
Never never catch me drunk, never never catch me drunk  
No alcohol around me so you'll never catch me drunk_

Playing nice, tickle fight; with my sister  
When I'm in a rush, don't run with the scissors  
Using scissors on my crafts, cus all my crafts give me joy  
Now I'm following the rules, Like a Good Boy  
Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy  
Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy.  
Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy  
Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy.

Skipping on, skipping on my feet  
Spotted a chick for me.

He headed over to the announcer and held her hand._  
_

_Girl imma treat you right, Helping you cross the street. (street)_

Then he turned to the crowd and pulled her hand.

_This is how I live, I stay in every night.  
Give me a controller and we'll have a good time!  
HECK YES!  
I don't curse, no, I don't drink.  
No alcohol around me so you'll never catch me drunk.  
Never never catch me drunk, never never catch me drunk  
No alcohol around me so you'll never catch me drunk_

Playing nice, tickle fight; with my sister  
When I'm in a rush, don't run with the scissors  
Using scissors on my crafts, cus all my crafts give me joy  
Now I'm following the rules, Like a Good Boy  
Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy  
Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy.  
Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy  
Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy.

Yeah if you're happy and you know it, you should  
Put your hands up, you should put your hands up,  
put put put put your hands up  
Yeah if you have a question for me, you should  
Put your hands up, put your put your hands up,  
Put put put put your hands up!  
HECK YES  
Now our hands are all up, yes our hands are all up, o o o our hands are all up  
HECK YES  
Now you can put your hands down, cus your armpits really smell, so can you put them back down.  


_Playing nice, tickle fight; with my sister  
When I'm in a rush, don't run with the scissors  
Using scissors on my crafts, cus all my crafts give me joy  
Now I'm following the rules, Like a Good Boy  
Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy  
Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy.  
Like a Good Boy, Like a Good Boy  
Now, now now now now I'm following the rules Like a Good Boy.  
_  
Sparks of Pyro flew and I was shocked at my own realization that it was actually good but I was laughing my ass off during most of the song.

Then he walked up to me and held my hands, I blushed because he was still shirtless, "You must be my princess… What a pretty princess you are… Tobi wants ice cream... Does his princess want to come with him?"

Why is this guy speaking 3rd person? It was sort of weird but I kinda liked this guy…

"Uh… Uchiha-san we kind of have to stay here the whole night and they have to give us the crowns and we have to do the first dance… I don't think we can-"

"It's Tobi-senpai!" he corrected. "And we can have the ice cream come to us since we are royalty after all…" he said before he clapped his hands ushering the servers to bring us some ice cream.

Okay so he's kinda cool, I don't think I've seen the idiot side yet…

"Uh…Senpai?" I called for his attention. "Could you please put a shirt on? I think some of your fan girls are going into shock…"

He looked at me wide eyed like a little kindergartner and then looked to the crowd and yelled, "TOBI IS SORRY! TOBI HAS BEEN A BAD BOY AND WILL PUT HIS SHIRT ON NOW!"

Rai walked on stage and threw a white dress shirt and a black tux top with a red cloud on the side at Tobi.

_I think I've seen that symbol on Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara's outfits…_

"What does that red cloud mean?" I asked Rai.

"Akatsuki," she replied. "It's the symbol of an elite group in our school. Like me, I'm a member of the Elite Four. You remember it's the group that runs the school, Hiro, Zara, and Rido are the only member and when Hiro and I graduate we will give two freshmen the title we hold."

"Where's your symbol?" I asked her.

"Everyone in our group is too busy to make one…," she replied.

We brushed off that subject and turned to the crowd. Rido-senpai and Zara came out with two crowns and capes.

Rai put the crowns and capes on us and then every light was turned down and there was spotlight on me and Tobi as he took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor.

I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. For some reason it felt odd like we were out of place and someone else was supposed to be holding my waist.

As the song we were going to dance to started I dropped that train of thought.

Bittersweet Symphony was being played by the Vitamin String Quartet. It made you want to smile and cry at the same time. During the middle of the song all the lights were turned off and we all had to wear masks. It sucked being a girl because a guy would know who you were by looking at your dress and you wouldn't be able to tell who the guy was unless you had extremely amazing eyes that could what designer brand a dude happened to be wearing, and that just wasn't me. After we all put our masks on I found that another dude was dancing with me.

I had no idea who he was but he had gorgeous eyes, I couldn't really tell what color they were in this lighting. They changed from a brown to black to red to dark blue to dark maroon so there was not much I could do to tell who he was. His mask covered his hair up so I didn't know what color it was, but those eyes felt loving and it felt right when he held my waist. I felt like I was exactly where I needed to be and the rest of the world could just go to hell. The lights turned off again and I felt me arms become empty as the man who I danced with left.

Another man approached me and I prepared myself for him. From looking at those green eyes I could tell it was Takashi. Vitamin Strings song changed to Viva La Vida by Coldplay and me and Takashi danced the night away in each other's arms. It didn't feel quite as right as dancing with the other man who danced with me before. This felt more half hearted. We laughed and danced together the whole night we were there.

And finally the last dance had arrived. This was the dance were only the king and the queen got to dance. Since they were Rai and Hiro no had dared to interrupt them.

Rai walked out looking beautiful. She'd changed her dress to the one we gave her. It was a sapphire princess dress. It had a deep heart shaped v strapless neckline and a puffy princess bottom like all of the entire Disney princess movies. A song I thought I knew started to play.

The Quartet began to play Evanescence's My Immortal. Those two dance extremely gracefully. I think it sent off the same vibe that I would have sent off with the mystery guy that I danced with… This song sent off a sad vibe though. The way they danced and the way the music was played it was as if it was the last time those two would ever be like this with each other and they were trying to hold on to this on single moment. Most of the upperclassman girls started to cry and even some of the freshman even.

I wanted to share a feeling like that with someone one day… I'm sure he's out there… Somewhere…

The night was almost over and Rai-nee's performance as KAMI-chan had been cancelled due to the time consuming performances we had and the fact that Rai-nee had to leave to go somewhere. Everyone was with their dates now. It was the last event of the whole homecoming extravaganza. The firework finale on the Hokage Hill, which over viewed our whole town was the best venue you could have had for the show. Hiro-senpai and Taka-kun had gone somewhere as well. Those two went off for something and Rai-nee said that one of her advisors was calling her. This left me all alone for the fireworks showing. I looked up at the beautiful explosion of sparks in the sky and remembered as story that Obito-nii-sama told Rai when she was little. Each time a firework exploded into the brilliant light it did, it was like a fairy spreading her magic on you. The fairy would help you find your other half so one day when you sit under her magic again she can smile upon you and bless you with your magic.

I used to love those stories… I stared into the different array of colors and my eye lids went heavy.

When I woke I found that the fireworks show had ended and people were headed home. I also found that there was a jacket around me. It smelled of the masked man I had danced with. If I knew who he was I would have returned it, but since I had no idea who he was I happily kept it as a memento of the night.

**Later That Night:**

I lay on my bed that night thinking about the events that took place today… I met an amazing and mysterious guy named Takashi… I met the perfect guy for Rai-nee…and best of all I think I met my other half…even though I have no idea who he is… I know one thing… He IS the ONE…

When I woke up all I could think about is what news Hiro-senpai had to give everyone… The way Taka-kun spoke of it, the news seemed pretty damn important…

Everyone gathered at Rido-senpai's house the next day. And when I say house I mean palace. It was a turquoise design and a mix of Arabian, Russian, and Indian palace architecture. The grand hall was a mix of many cultures. Rido-senpai explained how eccentric his parents were and how much they loved to buy random shit…

We sat on the plush and a luxurious couches as Hiro-senpai entered the room with Taka-kun at his left.

"Everyone…," he started off then took a deep breath, "I'm getting married…" We were all about to cheer saying he did a great job landing Rai. Rai-nee walked in just then and all us girls began to look for a ring on her finger. Her hands were ring less. "To an heiress and that's why I'll be out for chunks of time here and there."

We were all shocked… He wasn't getting married to Rai?

**So what do you think? Boring? I know it's not as funny or as long as some of the other chapters but now that almost all the characters are introduced we can delve deeper into the plot! YAY for plotness! **


	17. I'm Saved by Black Rain?

**I'm Saved by Black Rain**

_**I'm back!**_

_**IDON**_

_"Everyone…," he started off then took a deep breath, "I'm getting married…" We were all about to cheer saying he did a great job landing Rai. Rai-nee walked in just then and all us girls began to look for a ring on her finger. Her hands were ring less. "To an heiress and that's why I'll be out for chunks of time here and there."_

_We were all shocked… He wasn't getting married to Rai?_

We didn't know what to do or say and then Rido putting on the best fake smile he could said to Hiro, "…That's great dude..! Are we gonna get to meet the uh… lucky lady?"

Hiro smiled obliviously and said, "Our parents our hosting the engagement party this Halloween. All of you are invited!"

"Thanks senpai. We'll try and make it," Zara answered half heartedly.

Hiro looked down at his watch, "Shit! Looks like I've gotta go guys!"

"Where?" Temari asked him.

"Meeting…ugh something my father wishes me to discuss with him," Hiro ran out without another word.

After he left all of simply stood there and after a few minutes our faces turned to Takashi who looked remorseful. "I'm sorry I didn't get to warn you guys…"

Zara turned to him with angry eyes. "You didn't stop him because you like Rai! What is with you? You know that he and Rai obviously have feeling for each other!"

In my mind I know Takashi didn't really like me and he had only went out with me as a favor to Rai. Oddly enough I felt nothing letting him go. In fact I felt relief. I wouldn't have to deal with his feelings getting in the way of me and that strange boy I danced with. Even though it had only been for a few moments he haunted my very thoughts and I knew that time would not be the last I see of him.

"Even if I did try to stop him it would have made no difference!" Takashi yelled back at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rido asked.

"I…," Takashi struggled to get it out. "I…asked him…"

"Asked him what?" I prompted.

"I asked him if he had any girls in mind… he only said that girl's name…"

"I get it…The idiot doesn't know that he's in love," Naruto said.

"Where's your respect?" Neji asked him.

"Like hell I'd be respectful to him!Do you know what sort of shit my cousin has been through?I hope she finds a guy better than him…," Naruto yelled he was fuming.

"Whatever guys let's let it be…," Itachi's tone of voice defiantly said it was pointless to change things.

"But if the engagement party is on the 31st we're gonna miss the Halloween carnival …," Temari told him.

"Damn it! You're right…," Itachi said.

"Come on guys this engagement party is only going to happen once, yet that carnival happens every year, besides aren't you all a little too old?" Rido said as though insisting us to go.

"I think I'll accompany Rido-senpai and Zara –nee to the party," I said feeling it was best to know who Rai nee's completion was. "Why the hell won't the rest of you speak up?" I asked looking at the crowd of dumbstruck freshmen.

"What would we say? Huh? Sakura we don't even really know the guy and if he can't acknowledge the fact that he likes Rai-nee chan than he doesn't seem like the best guy in the world to me. The Halloween carnival is and will always be a tradition for me and my family…" Ino said to me.

"How about we go to both," Hinata said.

"That idea seems best…," Neji said.

"Wonderful," Temari agreed and Itachi nodded in acknowledgment.

"Kiba and I are going trick or treating and then hitting the festival," Naruto said liking arms with Kiba who was grinning the exact same stupid grin.

"I will be accompanying them," Sai said with a blank face.

Zara, Temari, Ino, Tenten, and I glared holes into them.

"Alright, alright," Naruto said. "We'll trick or treat on the way to the festival and meet you guys there. After that we can all go change in some nearby hotel and then leave for the party and stay the whole night…"

"Should we call Rai-senpai and ask her what she thinks about this?" Deidara asked.

"That's right she would need to know too," Zara got out her phone and called her.

"Hello?" Rai asked should as though she was in a rush.

"Hey Rai-chan! You sound a bit busy?" Zara asked.

"Yah I kinda am…," Rai nee replied.

"What are you doing?" Zara asked.

"Just running around making sure everything is set for the gala next Tuesday."

"Gala?"

"Yeah, for Namikaze Corps," Rai said. "We're opening up a new building in the western sector of uptown in Malaysia so the managers are coming to meet me."

"Oh I get it now…"

"Is there something you wanted from me or did you call me just because you missed me?" Rai asked playfully.

"Ha ha very funny, but anyways yeah there was a reason behind my calling you."

"Then please get to it."

"You heard about Hiro's engagement party right?" Zara asked.

"…Yeah… I heard," Rai said with a voice that sounded like she was okay with it.

We were all shocked. She knew? "Then are you going to his engagement party?"

"I'm coming back around the middle of October but my grams wants me with her for a bit so I'm gonna be leaving near the fifteenth to do stuff for her," Rai said as though she was pressed for time. "Hey look Zar can we finish this later I've gotta go."

"Rai wai-," Zara tried to stop her from hanging up but was cut off.

"I really can't tell how she took it by that," Rido said.

"Should we do anything?" Hinata asked.

"I think it's best if we stay out of it… whatever happens now is in the fates hands I guess…," Rido said trying to make sure everyone avoided the subject.

"What about the amusement park?" Kiba asked and we all were going to glare at him after we realized that was why we gathered here in the first place.

"Right… LET'S GO!" shouted Itachi.

Everyone piled into their cars one by one and we all finally arrived.

"Okay guys we'll split up from here meet us back at the fountains by nine," Zara said.

I left with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Naruto went with Kiba, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Deidara, and Sasori. (Sasuke was still shunned and Gaara was still hospitalized and being looked after by Kankuro).

3rd Person POV (after the freshmen groups had went off to have fun, at a table with nice shade near the quieter side of the amusement park):

Zara, Temari, Itachi, Rido, and Takashi were all in a group with each other. They didn't ride rides because they had a matter to discuss.

"Guys I feel as though the freshmen don't seem to understand the importance of this situation…," Zara said.

"I do too. I don't think they'd realize that there is more than Hiro and Rai feeling in the sudden engagement announcement Hiro is about to make…," Temari said.

"When you think about it if we analyzed the situation more clearly we'd realize this was coming…," Takashi said.

"Why would you say that?" Rido asked.

"Well Hiro wasn't with you guys all summer nor did he tell you where he was or what he was doing…," Takashi said.

"Yeah but you being his right hand man could have told us sooner…,"Itachi said.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Takashi said apologetically. "But the only person I told was Rai and that was early summer…"

"No wonder every time some would mention him she seemed pissed off… She usually is ecstatic to talk about him…," Temari said.

"Listen guys I think there's something all of you should know…," Itachi spoke up.

"Yeah what is it?" Rido asked.

After sighing deeply he replied, "Rai… you know she's a Namikaze right…," Itachi said.

"Like duh stupid," Zara said and everyone else looked at him if he were crazy.

"Alright I'll just get to the point then…in the Namikaze family a male has until twenty to find a suitable spouse," Itachi said to them.

"What's that got to do with Rai?" Takashi asked.

"I'm getting to that," Itachi said then continued, "Rai is the sole heir and she is a female meaning whomever she marries is king right?"

"Yeah," all of them said in unison.

"So since there has not been a situation like this one before Rai has to get married six months after her eighteenth birthday or she is skipped up on the line for the crown…," Itachi said solemnly.

"How the hell did you not tell us this before?" Zara yelled at him.

"I didn't think there was a need to tell you this because I thought that Hiro and Rai would be married by then…"

"I finally understand why she changed the song to My Immortal last night…," Rido said.

"What about Takashi? What are you going to do?" Zara said.

"I don't think I could ever marry Rai… I mean I like her but you know me…," he said to her.

"Right you are the kind that needs to be taken care of…," Zara said.

"What does that mean?" Temari asked.

"Rai wants a guy whom she doesn't have to look after but can take care of her and not feel intimidated…plus he hasn't known her his whole life only after she turned fourteen…," Zara answered.

"What's that got to do with anything though?" Temari asked blatantly confused.

"Rai's preferences are complicated…," Itachi explained.

"What are we going to do about Sakura? I think she might have really liked you Takashi…," Temari said.

"Well she looked fine to me after she found out… in fact for some odd reason she seemed happy," Zara said.

"Maybe she likes someone else and she didn't want his feelings to be hurt if he really liked her…," Rido said.

"That's sounds crazy enough to actually be true…," Temari said.

"And the whole Sasuke matter what are we gonna do about that little squirt?" Rido asked.

"I have a feeling that girl's using him…there is no way Sasuke likes that sort of girl…he was a momma's boy and she raised him to like proper girls…," Itachi said to them.

"This seems like a problem we'll have to sort out ourselves guys…we can't count on Rai for everything…," Zara said.

"I vote we beat the shit out of her Zara," Temari said.

"Nah you guys will only end up getting your hand dirty… I think we should expose her…," Rido said.

"Please what's left to expose that bitch only does shit to get into the tabloids. What's worse is her parents don't care…," Temari said.

"Why didn't she expel her from school after that …incident…?" Itachi asked.

Rido and Zara looked down Itachi had brought back a subject they thought they had gotten past…, "I believe that was because it happened off school grounds…," Takashi said.

"The lack of evidence also seems to be a cause…," Temari said.

"So if we catch her terrorizing Sasuke we have proof and we can give that to Rai or better Tsunade-sama…," Rido said.

"If Tsunade sees it she's not gonna be as merciful as Rai," Zara smiled.

"We have to make sure the kids don't figure this out," Temari said.

"Why?" Takashi asked.

"Some of them don't know how to sneak around or keep their mouths shut so whatever was said here stays here," Zara said.

"We should never send messages about this topic on our phones… if they get lost or someone steals it and reads it we're screwed," Rido said.

"I think we shouldn't talk about the topic on school grounds either, because most of the time we are with other people and who know who's listening in to what we say…," Itachi said.

"We are only allowed to text meeting times through the phone and we are not allowed to together either," Zara said.

"Takashi is an only child and none of the others know him well enough to go to his house so I vote that as out meeting spot," Temari said.

"I'm okay with that," Takashi said. "The only problem is Hiro is practically like my brother so he comes to my house a lot… but now I guess he'll be busy so it's fine."

"This is gonna be fun," Zara said with a smile.

"Finally some action goes on around here. It's so boring to just sort through papers," Rido said.

"Little brother don't worry nii-chan's gonna protect you," Itachi said.

"Well that sounded gay…," Takashi said laughing and was in turn slapped in the back of the head by Temari.

"I think it's sweet," she said to Itachi.

"Well guys I've gotta go," Takashi said, "A new band I'm planning to debut is finalizing documents for their first mini-album so yeah…"

"Good luck with that," they all said to him as they waved goodbye.

"Now how about we ride some rides," Rido said to everyone who all smiled in agreement.

Back to Sakura's POV:

It was almost nine so the girls and I were heading back to the fountain. We'd ridden almost every ride here and we were so caught up in having fun that we didn't notice the crowd had gotten thicker. While were headed back I lost sight of the girls in the crowd and I eventually had no idea where the hell I was. I checked my pocket my phone was still there and so was my wallet. Sighing in relief I took out my phone to dial Hinata's number. I really shouldn't have done this while walking because someone bumped into and my phone flew into a repair shop. I didn't think anyone would notice me so I went inside and grabbed my phone. When I turned around to leave I was blocked by a big greasy big guy around his early thirties that smelled like cigarette smoke and saki.

"Where do you think you're going pretty lady?" he asked me in a thick beefy accent.

"I just dropped my phone in here and I was on my way out," I tried to figure out some way to move around him. When I made a movement towards the door he grabbed me.

"Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere," he said flashing a grin of rotten teeth.

I didn't know what to do hot tears started to stream down my face making my vision blurry. All of a sudden I felt as though the pressure of his hands holding me had gone. But then I was grabbed by someone else who held me more gently but carried me away. I was too much in shock so much so that I passed out as my rescuer/ captor carried me off. When I woke up I was lying on a bed. I immediately panicked and looked around. My rescuer was sitting on a couch his face was hidden buy some of cover. I was about to scream but the man who captured me finally spoke.

"Relax…," his voice was heavenly, soothing, and intoxicating.

"Who are you?" I asked the person.

"A pity you don't remember me Lady Haruno we only met yesterday," the man said teasingly.

I thought for a moment…my mystery man? He saved me? "…You…was it you who danced with me yesterday?"

"So you didn't forget me?" I only heard his voice but I could tell he was smiling.

I sat with my feet off the bed for a better view of his face and say the same mask he wore yesterday.

"Well you were the last person I slow danced with and it was just yesterday," I said cheerfully.

"Sorry to have to cut this meeting short but I think your friends might be looking for you," he said to me.

"Right," I remember I'd gotten lost and attacked. "I should call them."

"Don't worry. I already texted them saying you got lost because you saw some food you wanted to eat and you will be at the fountain in thirty minutes," he told me.

"How many minutes has it been since then?" I asked him.

"Fifteen," he told me.

"Crap I have get out of here and get to the fountain and eat something as well in that amount of time," I was pressed for time so I straightened myself up and went to the door.

"Stop right there," he said. "This hotel is right in front of the fountain you are supposed to meet at."

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked him even though it was awesome I had someone like him it was super creepy he knew so much.

"Just say that I know everything about you Sakura, but don't worry I'm here to watch over you and protect you," he said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes, but I see in your reply that it won't cut it," he said bluntly. He walked over to me and handed me a box. "This is sushi you should eat some before you go outside." I felt it was best to do as he said because so far everything he did was for my well being. I didn't think much on the subject of his know much about me and ate all the sushi in under five minutes tops. Afterwards he handed me some water and said smiling, I'm pretty sure he was smiling even thought I couldn't see past his mask, "Human garbage disposal." I cutely pretended to be mad at him and drank the water. Even though I should have left I stay I wanted to spend ever last minute of time I could with him.

"You know so much about me yet I know nothing about you…," I said.

"I'm guessing that you would like to know things about me then?" he asked and I simply nodded. "Alright I'll tell you things about myself randomly every time we meet."

"We're going to meet again?" I asked him.

"If fate allows," he said dreamily which made me melt into a puddle of melted chocolate. "I can only give you little hints so if it's vague then I'm sorry. First fact about me, I'm not an O blood type and that's all I'll tell you for now."

I had two minutes left and I was at the elevator door. As it was about to close I pushed the open button, "What am I supposed to call you?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I mean I know you want to remain a secret but what can I call you like a name?"I asked him.

The doors were closing again, "You can call me Ame (pronounced ahh- meh not Amy….), Kuroi Ame…"

Even his name was mysterious…Kuroi Ame…black rain… Frankly I couldn't wait to meet him again.

**I really can't say sorry enough times for skipping out on you guys… But I am REALLY VERY SORRY but I was in a very despite situation so I sincerely apologize… I can only update at random from now on… SORRY~~~! T.T So You Broke My Heart should be updated soon as well…**


	18. Birthdays and Murders

**Guys the story's plot is about to get a lot more serious… so I apologize for the lack of humor but I promise I will try and make it as hilarious as possible. Yeah I think it's not as funny as my other works…But the actual plot is unraveling itself slowly ^^**

**At School October 6****th****:**

"GAAAH!" Hinata's yelled started as I simply tapped her shoulder as we walked to lunch.

"Ow?" I said laughing. "Why so jumpy Hina-chan?"

"Sakura, it's a disaster!" she said putting her face in her hands. "I've been looking and looking but I can't seem to find the right gift for Naruto…"

I remember the tenth was four days away… SHIT! I hadn't even picked out my gift for him yet… I totally forgot about someone who is practically my brother's birthday… I'm such a fail… Ino came in from behind and put her arms around both of us.

"Why the long faces?" Ino asked cheerfully.

"Naruto's birthday is coming up and we are both presentless…," I said.

Ino eyes sparkled which could mean either something really good was going to happen or bad. Usually it was the latter.

"I have an idea," she declared and I braced myself. "Let's go shopping!"

"That's actually not a bad idea, but how are we gonna get to the mall…?" I asked.

"Hinata is the Hyuga heiress I'm pretty sure she can kick Neji out of her limo… or even better make him come and carry our bags!" Ino proposed.

**Slavedriver…**

_**Inner be nice**_

**It was a complement…**

…_**No Comment…**_

The rest of the day seemed to drag on… Temari and Tenten had decided to come as well…Zara said she was busy and had other plans which I didn't know whether or not I should be concerned over. Free period finally came around and we'd told the guards we were leaving early. The Rolls Royce Hyuga limo finally showed. We all sat down and Hinata started blaring K Pop in the stereo to calm herself down. So we all sat there jamming to B1A4 and DBSK as we were in route to the mall.

As we stepped out Ino took a deep breath, "Ahh…don't you just love the smell of mall…"

"Smells like damp garage to me now let's go," Temari said grabbing Ino's arm as we all walked in.

We went everywhere and I mean everywhere… Ino got a bit carried away like usually and went to stores where I doubt we could find anything for Naruto.

"A picture of yourself in a pretty fame," Ino suggested once we were back on track.

"That's too vain," Hinata sighed.

"A baseball mitt?" Temari threw out.

"He doesn't play baseball…," Hinata reminded.

"A T-Shirt," Tenten offered.

"He has plenty of them," she sulked.

I looked around and saw a music store. "I think we'll find what we need in there," I said pointing.

Since no one else had a better idea we went inside. We searched the store while Hinata looked for Naruto gift. As I looked around the new on the TV caught my eye. "Hiro guitarist of the Flaming Aces quits to marry Naomi Tazuna" the new feed flashed. I didn't realize that Hiro's engagement was going to affect Rai… After all Hiro is the only close friend of Rai's that she met after her…long hiatus…due to Obito's death…Obito was god to Rai… Even as little as I was I could tell…I wasn't always close to Rai… There was things about her I hardly knew… She wasn't what she always let on… Ichigo, Zara, Itachi, and Rido knew her better than I ever could… As a little sister seeing someone as strong as Rai cry the way she had made you feel like the world was falling apart.

Before my depression got the better of me Hinata shoved something in front of my face.

"These are perfect," she said pointing to a picture of a black drum set with glowing neon. "I can make the light colors orange and blue and wrap it all up in a huge box! Thanks for suggesting this place Sakura!" she hugged me and I forgot I still didn't have Naruto's present yet… Luckily I found drumsticks that matched the drum set Hinata was going to buy.

My thoughts still went out to Rai and I wondered whether she would be back for her little cousins sixteenth birthday…

**With Zara/ Third Person POV:**

The older group who were trailing Sasuke all week had gathered at Takashi's Korean style apartment in the city. They sat on the couches and placed various photos they had collected on the coffee table. Temari couldn't make it because they had to make sure the girls weren't catching on so Itachi would fill her in later.

"So far we can tell that this is all against Sasuke's will," Rido said aloud after sipping his Jamaican roast.

"So basically we're nowhere," Takashi clarified nodding.

Zara sighed. "This Karin girl is known to make people do things against their will by blackmail…Itachi is there anything that Sasuke might not want people to know…Something that would affect him…or the Uchihas…or-,"Itachi but in.

"Now that you say it there might be…,"Itachi said uncomfortably.

"It's that bad?" Rido said looking at his friend with bulging eyes.

Itachi sighed, "Afraid so…"

"Can you tell us?" Takashi asked.

"If you swear on your grave never to tell anyone…,"Itachi said.

"We promise not to tell anyone…," Rido said.

"We even hid this from Rai because it would be bad if she found out…It could ruin the Uchiha reputation entirely…Sasuke did some things I'm sure he's not proud of in his old middle school…," Itachi said.

"Like?" Takashi asked.

"He didn't hang out with right crowd… and got caught up in some stuff…," Itachi said feeling like this room was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"God! Just tell us already!" Rido yelled.

"Okay he did drugs with his buddies and they framed a murder onto him but Sasuke doesn't really remember what happened that night at all…," Itachi said and the others stood in their silence not daring to break it.

After a while Zara asked, "You say he doesn't really remember what happened that night but what do you mean? As in how do you know that?"

"I was worried for my baby brother so I followed him around. His friends made sure to drug him to the point that everything was incomprehensible to him. They fought it out with one of the rival gangs and when the police got there they found Sasuke covered in the victim's blood with the weapon at lying next to him. I didn't look good on the police report that he was on drugs. At that moment I really couldn't do anything or else they night have killed me too or they could have thought I was part of it too… So I didn't do anything…"

"You know you should really tell Rai about this right?" Zara said to him.

"If I do she's gonna be pissed beyond wits with everyone in the Uchiha family for tainting Obito's last name…," Itachi whispered.

"She's gonna be even more pissed if she finds out from someone else," Rido said slowly sipping his coffee.

"Maybe we could find his _friends_?" Takashi said.

"If it were that simple we would have had this figured out a long time ago… Sasuke refused to speak on it so there really wasn't anything we could do. Our dad was furious at Sasuke for ever having got caught up in something like that and that's when dad said that he would go to school under my view and he pulled me out of my private school in the city."

"I'm sure if someone talked to him about it he would surely open up even if was a little bit," Zara said.

"This is _Sasuke_ we're talking about he _never_ opens up about _anything_… at least not to me," Itachi said.

"Well this at least tells us what Karin's probably using as ammunition," Takashi added in.

"Probably…," Rido laughed a bit. "Anyways Naruto's birthday's coming up and Rai's gonna be coming home soon…"

"Well since everyone in the Uchiha family is invited is Sasuke coming?" Zara asked.

"Karin can't come to a private event like that without having the host's permission," Rido smiled.

"My brother says he's already doing something that day…," Itachi said glumly.

"WHAT? It's his _best_ friend's _16__th_ birthday party and he's gonna miss out cause he has other plans? That Karin bitch probably had some hand in that," Zara yelled.

"True that isn't unlikely but Sasuke is Sasuke he never tells anyone anything other than our mom…," Itachi sighed.

"Is Mrs. Uchiha still not back from her visit to Africa?" Takashi asked politely.

"She said she's going to stay until it's time for Naruto's birthday," Itachi said. "The children there seem to have moved her heart." Itachi felt bitter. His mother always dotted on children other than him. All he had was his father who always wanted him to follow in his footsteps. Itachi was more of the free spirited type and he knew his father would never understand that where as his mother always understood everything…if it came out of Sasuke's mouth that is. He knew his little brother was jealous that their father dotted on him more but Sasuke didn't know how lucky he was to have their mom backing him.

**The Night of the Party:**

It was five thirty and we were supposed to be at Naruto's house in an hour for the party. Hinata had been there since eight working with auntie Kushina and uncle Minato on the decorations and arrangements for how the night would go. I laughed a little to myself his parents adored Hinata. They thought she was the best thing that ever happened to their son. Tenten and Ino were coming with Neji and Shikamaru. Temari was going with Itachi and my sister who was supposed to be taking me was spending too much time getting ready. It was a costume party but you don't have to be obsessive over your outfit. The queen of vampires (Zara) finally came out of her room her black robes and two foot tall red collar were enough to scare the shit out of any little kid but no she had to get her make up just right so she could scare everyone else too. Rido wore a matching outfit basically the male version of her clothes a white button down shirt, black pants, and a long black cape which had a high collar and was red on the inside.

"Great now you're ready can we go now. Naruto's place isn't right next door you know!" I yelled at the two of them who were _still_ complementing each other on how they looked.

"Just cause you don't have a date Sakura, you don't need to be bitter about it," my sister huffed.

"Zara do you want me to punch you?" I asked gritting my teeth and Zara got the message because I never did this on a normal basis.

"Alright let's go," she said dragging me and Rido along as we got into the car.

Naruto's house if you thought about it neighbor wise than yeah he was three houses over from us. But you have to take into account that houses for us were the double the size of any mansion to a normal person. So it takes a good hour to get there by car, if you walk that's another story.

I sat being bored as in the driver and shot gun seat my sister and probably future brother in law were being lovey dovey with each other. To ignore them I messed around with my fairy costume. Yup that's right, I'm a fairy for today, but don't get the wrong idea it's not one of those princess kiddy story fairy costumes. I had on black knee length high heeled boots, a green corset with a black puffy skirt that went to mid thigh. My wings were silvery gray and curved inwards at the tips. My ears were made pointed like an elf's for effect and my make up was exaggerated. Over all I was pretty pleased with my outfit. I was going to cosplay but that's what everyone else was going to do so I just went with an entirely different outfit.

We drove into the Uzumaki/Namikaze Estate and saw the entire venue covered in decorations. Walking in we noticed all the banners, balloons, streamers, posters, and more. Everything from the carpet to the table cloths and ceiling lights had been changed. The whole place was decked out in orange, blue, and black. Very large present boxes were piled high to the size of mini mountains near the indoor fountain. A giant portrait of Naruto was hung over the stair case in which he looked more like a foreign price than himself. Basically this was a male version of sweet sixteen.

The floors were all carpeted black, the table cloths were either blue or orange with a black center piece. A black chandelier hung in the center of the room and many orange and blue ones were spread out on other parts of the room. A sort of tent tarp hung from the ceiling as well protruding towards us that was the color black as well. The theme was supposed to be sort of like a Halloween party thanks to Naruto's birthday being in October. The host table was the same size as the one Rai had in her island house which was pretty frickin big. This table was black on the surface that covered the table and blue and orange rippling cloth skirted around the table.

Our friends were all seated at the table. Kiba was a werewolf like every year his once small puppy Akamaru was now the size of a bear and napped beside him at one end of the table, Shino I don't really have a clue what that guy was… hell he didn't even need to dress up to scare people, Gaara was out of the hospital finally and was dress as a mummy with all the left over gauze from his time in the hospital I'm guessing, Choji dressed up like a pumpkin, and Sai was dressed as a ninja. Neji had his hair loose which shocked me because I'd never seen him with it down before and I'm guessing he didn't do this normally either, but his and Tenten's costumes were the same as Rido and Zara's, which I'm guessing is not a good thing only less on the scary side I guess and more sensual the only thing different was instead of red they had purple on. Temari and Itachi wore pirate themed outfits. Hinata and Naruto hadn't come down yet but I saw a blip of fire red hair and noticed auntie Kushina wearing a floor orange gown with a fish tail end. The dress was covered in black swirls. Auntie might be forty something but she didn't look a day over twenty one and same with Naruto's dad. Uncle Minato wore blue military coat with black pants. When you looked at him you'd think he was Naruto's older brother I remember I thought that when I first saw him, but the only thing I'll admit to is that Naruto's dad is a very, very good looking man… In fact I think everyone in the Uzumaki and Namikaze family are blessed with ungodly good looks. If there was something the Uchiha family didn't have it was ever lasting good looks… Itachi and Sasuke got it all from their mom if you ask me… That woman was a goddess; their dad though was okay I guess… My parents were good looking once upon a time… My dad was balding and my mother's once beautiful red hair was now the same shade as my sister's hair, their faces had become all wrinkled but they were still okay I guess. We'd never Sai's mom and dad. Ino's parents were good looking but not as much as Naruto's, Shikamaru's parents were okay, Choji's mom and dad never aged, Kiba's mom and dad weren't together but his mom was pretty in scary kind of way, Tenten's parents were like Ino's, same goes for Neji, but Hinata's parent's were like Naruto's amazing looking. I pouted because I couldn't remember what Rai's parents looked like…

I took my seat near the head of the table were uncle, auntie, Hinata, and Naruto would be sitting. Naruto would be sitting at the head with Hinata by his side. Then his parents would be seated on the right side of the table next to him. I was going to be sitting on the left closest to Hinata. I wondered would be sitting next to me. I grew bored as I saw everyone else having fun. Hell even Shino was having a good time…

"Sakura," a voice called from behind. I turned hoping it would be Kuroi Ame but it was just Gaara.

"Oh, hey Gaara! I see you're all better now," I chuckled.

Gaara pouted, "It was Kankuro that ate her ice cream and I got beat up for it… I'm really really sorry about homecoming Sakura."

"It's alright it was still fun!" I told him.

"I'm sure it was, but I think I still owe you a dance…," he said.

"You're right, but I think it me who owes you," I said. "So later we dance!" He laughed. Being around Gaara was comfortable… I missed his presence ever since the …Sasuke incident.

The crowd's voices died down as we heard trumpets sound, Minato lined up on the right side of the staircase and a few soldiers followed him lining up on either side. They took out their swords and formed an honor guard. Rai came down the staircase wearing a midnight blue dress. Puffy at the bottom, strapless, a few glitters here and there, she was a bodice, and the fabric around her bust was puffy like the bottom. On her back was a long black military cloak and on her head was a simple silver tiara with a few diamonds. She walked with an air that told you she was royalty.

Following her came the guest of honor Naruto and his escort Hinata came down the stair case. Hinata came down and she looked as cute as ever. She was an angel. Literally. Her dress was very simple a white dress that was tight on her upper body, the straps of her dress were thick and fell off her shoulders, the dress went down to her knees, in her hair was one white rose with ribbons, and around her neck was a white cloth chocker with diamond studs like her earrings. Strapped to her back was a pair of pure white wings that looked as though they belonged to a very large dove. Naruto wore an outfit similar to his father. A blue formal military coat with a few pins here and there the only difference was that his pins weren't from actual military service and they were all orange. He dawned a sash that said birthday boy and on his head was a very simple golden laurel wreath. He smile was so wide it made _my_ face hurt.

Naruto, Hinata, Uncle Minato, Auntie Kushina, and Rai took their seats. I almost felt like a present sitting in the presence of royalty which was kind of true only the Haruno's were noblemen. Uncle and auntie were dotting over Naruto and Hinata. Rai sat silent to the side of me looking though her phone. She looked a bit different since the last time I saw her…

"Rai-nee…you uh…okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a weak smile and up close I could notice how tired she was, "It's nothing Sakura…"

"Don't give me that bull Rai-nee tell me what up…," I demanded.

She sighed, "Fine…I'm sure all of you know about Hiro's engagement right?" I nodded "Well that's hurt me in more way than one…at school…the band…and now my eligibility to the throne as well."

"What?" I asked.

"You know that I have to get married six months after I turn eighteen or the line passes me up right?" she asked. I nodded. "The problem is that Hiro's the only one I ever really thought that might ever marry. And since that's not happening and he has released it to the world I've been getting marriage prospects right and left." She put her head in her hands. "I can't just marry some random person. I really truly want to love the person I marry."

"Oh I see—,"she cut me off.

"Not just that but it's coming at me from all sides. My grandmother, the council, and even my uncle," she whispered in my ear. "Sakura, I'm sorry I'm not around but it's the only way to keep them from pestering me. Actually there is one other person whom I could marry, but it will be extremely hard to find him Sakura…"

I was about to ask who when uncle Minato raised his glass and tapped it with a spoon to call everyone to attention. "Everyone I believe it's time we cut the cake."

The kitchen door opened and they rolled out a 5 foot tall cake with pictures of Naruto on it. There was a big candy banner at the bottom that said Happy Birthday Naruto and silver sparkler candles topped the cake. We were all squished together for cutting the cake and I bumped into someone…

Someone with a black mask… I looked into his eyes… Kuroi Ame…

"Hello again Sakura," he said smiling at me.

"Ame," I regarded him sounding a bit out of breath. He grabbed my arm and lead me to the back of the crowd and out into the terrace where I don't think anyone could have found us.

"Sorry Sakura but I don't like being seen by others," he said apologizing.

"What? But this is a costume party? No one is going to know who you are," I told him.

"But they'll see you and walk up to you and ask who I am especially since we were crammed in with your friends," he smiled his apologetic smile.

"It's okay it was kinda boring and stuffy in there anyways," I said leaning over the terrace looking towards the sunset. Ame did the same.

"Sakura since we meet yet again what do you want to know about me?" he asked.

My face lit up there's so much I want to know… but I know I can't ask…,"Was it you who lent me that jacket during the fireworks?"

He smiled, "You can keep it."

"Do what flavor ice cream do you like?"

"Strawberry."

"Your favorite color?"

"Dark blue."

"Siblings?"

"One."

"Will you kiss me?"

In reply he wordlessly kissed me under the stars as the garden lights started to light. I wished in that moment time would just stop. But then we heard footsteps headed our way.

**Cliff Hanger! Haha! Sorry… If you guys want more all I want and ask for is your reviews… you hear it a lot I get it but it feels to know someone actually gives a shit about what you spend hours writing… If there is anything I apologize for it's the lack of funniness…**


	19. Old Friends and New Enemies

**Haha this one's a long one! It took me a while to decide just what the hell I wanted with it… Sorry about that… But this way the plot can unravel more smoothly… It's about as funny as you can get for a serious plot chapter… Oh BTW I added a few more OCs and they'll just keep coming! **

I knew Ame heard the footsteps before me and as they approached he pulled back, looked me in the eyes and smiled, then jumped off the terrace edge to somewhere in the gardens. I looked over it pretending to be looking at the plants.

"Sakura?" asked a familiar voice and the Gaara approached me.

"What's up?" I asked him and I felt kinda bad. I'd promised Gaara we'd dance and here I was making out with someone I loved but really didn't know all too well.

"Naruto cut his cake and the adults swept outta there, everyone but Mr. Namikaze and Mrs. Uzumaki that is," Gaara said.

"Gaara why do you still insist on calling them that?" I asked annoyed.

"Because Sakura, I we've always been that way with adults no matter how cool they are," Gaara replied his head slumping. I guessed it was because both his parents were never around. In fact just like Rai's parents I had no idea what the Subakus looked like…

"So shall we dance?" I asked playfully.

"You want to go inside and see what's going on then be my guest. Naruto involuntarily started a food fight. I barely managed to make it unscathed," he pointed at the blue icing on top of his head.

"Oh shit Hinata's dress!" I didn't know why I said that but the dress was really pretty and she'd spent a TON of time on it.

"Don't worry she escaped with Rai. They are upstairs. Thanks to Rai uncanny ability to dodge and using Kiba as a shield worked amazingly well," he smiled. "I can dodge weapons just fine but flying food not so much…"

"What are you talking about you only got blue in your hair that's not that bad," I said trying to make the conversation feel less awkward.

"If you say so," he shrugged smiling. We leaned over the terrace edge looking at the night sky. And we didn't speak for a long time until Gaara spoke up. "Sakura… on the first day we sort of kissed by accident… and I know that's had you worried that I might end up liking you right?" I was expecting this conversation to come sooner or later but I was gonna hate having to reject Gaara, because after all he wasn't a bad guy and he didn't know that I loved someone else. "Just so you know I do like you," here goes I braced myself, "but I know that going out with you isn't right. For some reason I don't see you and I that way. You're too much like my sister that those feelings don't settle well with me." I was surprised that he'd said that and now he was smiling at me as if he'd had weights drop off his back.

"Gaara-," he wouldn't let me continue.

"If you're wondering why I asked you to the dance it was because I'm a bit over protective of my sister," he reached down and ruffled my hair. "If you ever need someone to fall back on remember you'll always have me Saki," he smiled and I smiled back. Gaara was too damn nice for his own good and he knew me all too well.

Without another word we opened the door to go inside and I noticed that he really wasn't kidding about the whole food fight. The whole place looked as if a massive storm had just flown through. Tables were over turned food was everywhere. The carpets destroyed. The curtains and trap were all in shambles. The chandeliers had icing on them. The birthday boy sat on the staircase happily licking himself. Kiba looked like he was gonna get eaten by Akamaru. Naruto's parents were laughing at each other. My sister was pulling cake out of her hair angrily and Rido licked her face playfully. Neji blushed as Tenten was taking bits of food out of his hair. Shino was sitting there in one icing free spot playing on his PSP and Sai sat to his right unscathed as will taking pictures of the mess. Choji was about to eat himself. Shikamaru and Ino who I guessed had arrived after us were unscathed and looking at the mess, trying to contain their laughter. Temari and Itachi what they were doing probably belongs in some R rated movie. Rai had come down and she had changed her clothes into shorts that were puffy on the upper half and tight on her thighs and a jacket that was yellow and black that puffed up lightly on the shoulders but was tight on the body on sleeves. Hinata wore something probably given to her by Rai; black leather skirt and a blue net top with a gray corset. Both of them were trying to clean Naruto up.

Everyone who was coved in food went into either their room or guest rooms to clean up while the ones that were clean sat around the entrance lounge where the fountain and presents were.

"At least all our hard work wrapping those things didn't go to waste," Rai said smiling.

"This happens every year that's why we came later," Ino said shaking her head. "It took me a week to wash out the icing out of my hair last time."

"It always starts out fun but then everyone goes nuts…It's just too troublesome to have fight then clean it all up," Shikamaru added.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Sai said. "That was the best! I nailed dickless in his face."

"I agree with Sai," Shino said.

"I have no idea how you guys managed to dodge everything," I said.

"Skill and coordination," Rai added. "Though it doesn't hurt to have a shield." Everyone laughed.

"Kiba had no idea you were dragging him around to cover up damage," Sai laughed.

"Well that dress wasn't cheap and Hinata handmade hers so there was no way I was going to let all the work down the drain," Rai scoffed.

Everyone filed in one after the other.

"Okay I think it's time we open presents!" auntie Kushina said grabbing a red box, "Here this one is from your Uncle Pein." Naruto ripped the box open.

"A tie…," Naruto pulled out a simple black silk tie with the Uzumaki emblem on it.

"Yeah my brother isn't the best when it comes to picking out presents…," Kushina sighed.

Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya sensei had pitched in and gave Naruto the largest collection of Icha Icha Paradise books I'd ever seen. Naruto's mom glared at his dad who looked nervous since they were related to Naruto on his father's side. Tsunade shisou gave him polish for the necklace that she'd given him years ago. That one wasn't so bad. The Uchihas gave him a key to their house since he barged in anyways. Kiba, Shino, and Sai gave him a ton a shoujo manga and a box of rocks. Naruto fake smiled at the gift and then pelted the three of them with the rocks they'd given him and he gave the manga to Rai because he'd not want Hinata to read some of the stuff that those books had in them. Choji gave him an all you can eat ramen ticket. Ino and Shikamaru gave him a T-Shirt that said "I'm with Stupid" and the arrow point at his face. Tenten and Neji gave him an organizer which was probably never gonna get used. Temari and Itachi gave him a gold encrusted pen. Finally got his last 4 gifts.

"From Sasuke?" he read. That was weird Sasuke didn't come here today. He opened the gift and saw a pair of kunai branded with the Namikaze emblem. But they were at least 500 years old. "Whoa…" Naruto breathed. Itachi looked at the box with wide eyes. I read his facial expression '_How the hell did Sasuke get his hands on that?_'

"I don't give a shit about what you guys say! I'm forgiving the idiot!" Naruto said with all certainty. Kushina in turn led him to the next box.

"From Hina-chan and Sakura-chan," smiled as he read. He pulled on the ribbon and took a step back as the box fell apart. The drums looked even better in real life. The drum set had Naruto's initials on the base and the drumsticks were monogrammed as well. Naruto picked up the sticks and started playing and the drums and drumsticks lit up to his every beat. "This is so cool!" he ran up and hugged the breath out of me and Hinata.

"Next you open ours," His mom said leading him outside while covering his eyes. When he opened them he saw the car he'd always wanted.

"No way! No way!" he yelled and ran to it. "It's just like I said a silver Koenigsegg CCX!"

"Yup!" his dad smiled. "Rai told us not to buy it but we couldn't resist!"

"I told you guys that because he's gonna be an accident magnet like all other teenagers out there and this isn't a cheap car uncle," Rai said.

"Relax Rai. Naruto's pretty good at driving," he uncle tried to reassure her.

"He ran into a street lamp…," she muttered.

"Anyways…," mom tried to changed the subject, "let's open Rai-chan's gift." Rai threw him a small box.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Open it," she told him.

He pulled out a pair of keys. "You bought me a car too?" he asked confused.

"Nope!" she said playfully. "Read the paper inside."

Naruto took out a paper and scanned it over his eyes went wide as he read it all the way down. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way…," she said smiling triumphantly.

"What did you get him?" his parents asked and I remembered that Rai and Naruto's parents always had this competition to see who'd get him the better gift.

"You'll see…," she smiled.

"A BEACH HOUSE! IN HAWAII!" Naruto went hysterical. "AND IT'S MINE!"

"Rai…," his parents tone rose as the said her name. She just smiled at them in face innocence.

"What?" she asked. "He loves Hawaii."

"A house? Rai! We were gonna get him that when he turned eighteen!" his parents said hurt.

"Well it was either a house or a jet," Rai said looking at them and they gave up. There was no way they were gonna give him a jet.

Shortly afterward everyone decided to go home and let the family rest. Itachi, Temari, Tenten, and Neji left right after the presents were done being opened. Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Choji were going clubbing uptown. Ino and Shikamaru thought since everyone was going home should as well.

"Rai how long are you gonna be gone?" her uncle asked.

"I really don't know uncle, my grandmother has suggested I meet everyone she uh.. wishes for me to see," Rai gave a week smile.

"Rai don't worry…," her uncle tried to encourage her. "It'll get better in time."

As she turned I knew the look on Rai's face said, '_If only everything were the way you thought it to be uncle._' Getting inside her Porsche Carrera she drove off.

"Well we'll be leaving as well," my sister said taking her boy friend's hand.

"It was loads of fun," Rido added.

"Bye everyone," I said waving.

Hinata would go home a little later after she spent time with Naruto.

I wondered if Ame got home okay…

**A few weeks later on Halloween:**

I'd put my kimono on my bed and I sat and stared at it. It was white with pink sakura blossom print and a green obi. Today my thoughts were on Rai and Rai alone. She was like my sister and I had agreed to go to the engagement party of someone who had caused her pain and trouble. I felt like I betrayed her in some way. Even the festival wasn't going to be as fun as it was last year, since there was no Rai to make sure that we had the most fun ever. I didn't even feel like going to the festival but I knew that I had to. After all I'd been the one to make the choice to go to the engagement party in the first place. It was morning, but the door bell rang.

Naruto showed up smiling goofily in a ninja costume…not this again I sighed. It was a long running joke between the eleven of us. We all used to pretend we were ninjas when we were younger and so Naruto and all the other boys made it a point to dress up as one every year on Halloween.

"Naruto," I said the veins popping in my forehead implied my anger. "It's frigging eleven in the morning! What the hell are you doing trick or treating?"

He smiled even wider, scratched the back of his head, and said, "Well I'm getting my trick or treating done before we have to go to the festival."

I sighed typical Naruto. "Wait here I'll go get the candy." I went into my kitchen to find Zara up and cooking and my baby brother tied to a chair with a spoon in his mouth. I looked at them and decided not to ask. I forgot we didn't have any candy so I got the next best thing, ramen.

"Where do you think you are going with that? I'm still making lunch," Zara said.

"Naruto's trick or treating and we don't have candy," I told her.

"At this time?" she raised her eyebrow and her face clearly said '_What the hell?_'

"This is _Naruto_ we're talking about… He wants get all the candy he can before we get to the festival and the sooner he starts the soon we can finish up with the festival," I said. After that Zara brushed it aside and continued with her cooking.

"Here you go Naruto," I said dropping the ramen into his garbage bag I assumed was for candy.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," he smiled.

"Whatever Naruto," I shook my head and shut the door. He drove all the way over here just to get candy when he could just buy himself a whole candy store…What am I talking about Naruto could by himself a whole chain of candy stores yet he still choose to do this every year. He said just because he wasn't born into a normal family it doesn't mean that he couldn't be a normal person. He's probably the only one of us who could survive and be happy in a middle class life. The rest of us to damn spoiled and used to this sort of life to ever think like a member of the lower class though it was hard to admit the truth.

My sister and Rai-nee chan had once been stranded on a deserted island now that I think about it wasn't too long ago, just last early summer in fact. Both of them were ridding their speed boats and my sister looked away for like a moment and crashed into Rai's boat. They were stuck there for three weeks yet when they got back they looked just like how they did when they left. They didn't even smell bad. They smelled like cotton that had been soaked in the island breeze. If that happened to me I'm pretty sure I wouldn't last very long. Then again Rai was there…

I walked back into my kitchen and my eye brows twitched at the site before me. The kitchen was suddenly Halloween themed. I was suddenly in a middle ages kitchen. Zara cooked in a cauldron over a wood burning fire. She was dressed a witch, knee length pointy boots, black and orange striped stockings, tight black top with puffy long sleeves, and a black tutu. Oh yeah I forgot the hat. My brother who was now in a pig costume now had an apple gagging him while he was still tied down. His eyes were pleading at me to help.

My nostrils puffed out and I put on my most convincing '_What the fuck_?' face, "Zara this is a bit much don't cha think?"

"Hm?" she turned to me with an innocent expression.

I rolled my eyes and untied my brother. She glared and Yoshi hid behind me. "Zara really?" I looked at her. "Why the hell are you making me feel like the older one?"

"You're no fun," she huffed.

"I think she's on crack," Yoshi whispered in my ear still cowering behind me not daring to move.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case," I replied to him in a whisper.

"She's been like this all morning. Like she's suddenly been possesed by something," he shivered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case either, but I think this is how she is reacting to having to do something that might be betraying her best friend in a way," I told him.

Yoshi wasn't stupid he knew what I was getting at. "Rai-nee knows that Zara is Kazehaya-san's friend too so she's being mature and letting all of you go." I'm kind of glad that my brother addressed Hiro-senpai by last name and what he said made sense.

"But it's still makes us feel kinda bad," I told him. "We're not gonna be able to be at the festival at midnight."

"This year I heard they were going to make it even better than last year," he said smiling.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" I hissed at him.

"What are you to babbling about?" Zara said in a high pitched motherly tone.

"Alright Yoshi. I've had enough of this. Just do as I say now and don't ask questions," I walked over to my sister.

"Jeez I should put the two you in time out for being bad and disobeying me," Zara said wagging her finger towards us.

"Yoshi hand me the frying pan," I said reaching my hand back for him to hand me the object.

"Saki-nee you're not gonna-," I cut him off.

"Just do it!" I yelled.

Hesitantly he handed me the frying pan. "What do you-," before she could finish there was a big gong noise. The sound of me bashing Zara in the back of the head with a frying pan.

Yoshi and I stood over her now twitching body. "You think she's gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Oh please she's too hard headed she'll be fine," I said knowing what I was talking about. Tsunade had taught me this before. I never figured I'd actually have to use it. I made sure to hit with enough energy to knock her out and yet not give her a concussion. "The worst that'll happen is she's gonna be pissed at us and have a horrible head ache."

"But she was cooking lunch what are we gonna eat now?" he asked me. I looked into the cauldron and whatever was inside it was bubbling in the non appetizing way.

"I think we should just go out to eat today," I looked at him. I walked into our car garage and did something that I don't think would have normally been a very good idea. I walked over to the only car in the garage my sister's beloved Porsche.

"Can I drive?" Yoshi asked.

"No," I said grabbing the keys off the hook in the garage.

Someone walked in just then. "And just where do you think you're going?" I turned and I was shocked at what I saw.

In the doorway stood a six feet tall man with broad shoulders who was still thin. His bleach blonde hair was brown at the root it's style very much like Sai's just longer around the bangs. His face was a lot like Tsunade's and he had the same amber brown eyes as her.

"Akimitsu…," _Autumn light_… Tsunade's one and only grandson… I hadn't realized that fall had come already due to my hectic life. Akimitsu, Tsunade's grandson was someone I'd known since I was born. He was in college by now I guessed. He was always like my older brother who I used to see ever fall when he lived in Japan. "How'd you get into my house?"

He laughed. "The front door. Your maid remembered me." He looked to my little brother and ruffled his hair. "Hey Yoshi," he smiled at my baby brother. "Thirteen already huh? I remember the cute little eight year old." Yoshi didn't seem pissed but he wasn't too happy either. "I see you two are headed out? Where's Zara?"

"I sorta knocked my sister out with a frying pan…," I muttered.

He laughed, "Still have the anger management issues I see."

Always the teasing older brother, I shook my head glad to have him here. "How's America?"

"Awesome!" he said and his face lit up. "It's a lot less crowed than Japan that's for sure."

I looked at him and I knew that he wasn't here for absolutely any reason, "Why are you home? I mean you wouldn't have come if something wasn't up…" He looked at me as if he were hiding something. I looked back at him my eyes not wavering for a second. "Are you going to tell me what up or not? Either way I'll figure out what you're up to…"

He gave up. "Fine… My dad told me to come here and as Lady Rai for her hand in marriage…"

So Rai really wasn't kidding when she said that a lot of people were coming at her with proposals.

"Do you really want to marry Rai-nee?" I asked him

"Sakura, I barley know her. I don't really want to… I'm hoping she's going to find someone else, but my dad's pressuring me into this whole thing. He says he won't let me come home until something has been decided. I have a girlfriend and everything but he's still forcing me to come all the way out here." Even I knew it was bit much.

"That's just weird if you have a girlfriend he shouldn't be forcing you at this…," I said.

"Well Saki you see, if I were to marry Rai I would be the next Emperor and my blood would be intertwined with the royal family of not only this country but four other countries as well," he said.

Rai's mother was a descendant of the last remaining members of the royal families in other countries that's why she married Rai's father. Direct relations meaning being the child of the heir were only in France, Egypt, and Turkey. Rai's grandfather was Korean and he was the descendant of the brother of the last king. Rai-nee had one hell of a heritage. Every throne she inherited on her mother's side though was no longer in existence and they were just there for name and status so I guess it wasn't that bad, you'd just be a huge public figure.

"It's not what I want though… I just want to inherit my dad's company and live a pretty low profile life… But my dad's not gonna let me come home until I at least try," Akimitsu sighed. "The only reason I'm even able to ask for her hand in marriage is thanks to my great great grandfather."

Right Tsunade shisou's grandfather was the nobleman that ruled all of Konoha, the place where the noblemen who served in the army lived and the royal family as well, but after the Tsunade's grandfather passed on his brother took over and after he died their sons were dead as well so their favorite military student took over. After he retired Naruto's dad finally took over, but after he became Rai's regent when her parents died, Tsunade shisou took over. Her family won't be able to hold the job any more since neither her son nor her grandson has been in the army. That didn't mean that they weren't recognized in Konoha as noblemen though.

"It's cool Akimitsu. You can try and I'm more than sure you'll fail," I smiled. He pouted. "Well it's what you want…," I shrugged. He smiled. "Now Akimitsu you really don't know how perfect your timing is do you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yoshi and I were about to break a law, but since you can drive how about you take us there and we'll pay for your food." I held up the keys to my sister's Porsche.

"Fine," he took the keys and we got in the car. As we drove off I swear I heard my sister scream in anger.

**At around 4:**

My brother and I spent the whole day with Akimitsu. Both of us agreed it was nice to have someone who was actually like an older sibling. Zara had been so busy these days she forgot about the two of us. She forgets that mom and dad left her to take care us. Akimitsu was probably busier when he was home too, but it was still nice to have someone who drove you places and bought you things.

As we pulled into my houses drive way we saw a livid Zara. Her arms were crossed and her eyes spewed flames. As soon as my brother and I got out she yelled at us.

"Where the hell have you two been?" she screamed.

Akimitsu got out of the car and all her anger melted. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Nice to see you too Zara," yup he might not be a full fledged Haruno but he was defiantly considered a big brother to all of us.

"You guys had fun without me," Zara cried.

"Chill I know your stressed Zara but would you please no compose yourself," Yoshi said.

"I agree Zara you're acting more strange than usual," I said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Well it's everything in my life right now. Thanks to Hiro and Rai being gone we're in shambles in the student council office," she shook her head. "Rido's good but it's nuts to have to have to handle all of the senior classes paperwork plus your own. Rido and I actually have to go to our classes so that's a problem as well. I haven't gotten a good night sleep in while."

"Wait what do you mean you and Rido actually have classes?" Yoshi asked.

"Rai already has two doctorates. She's just going to high school as a formality…," Zara told us as if it was nothing.

We all raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked annoyed. "Obito was god to Rai sure but he was also her rival she always had to go above and beyond."

"Another reason I don't want to marry her," Akimitsu said. "She scares the shit outta me…"

Yoshi, Zara, and I laughed. "Wanna come to the festival with us?" I asked.

"Duh? I'd actually wanted to come home because it was around autumn," he chuckled.

"Listen there's something else you'd ought to know," Zara said pulling him inside. She told everything about what we were doing tonigh.

"Wait a sec you guys are actually gonna go to that bastards house?" he asked. "If he'd done that to my best friend I would have fried his balls off!"

Yoshi looked at him and tilted his, "Are you sure you're not a Haruno?"

"Positive little buddy," he said ruffling his hair.

"Well since you're here we won't have to worry about who's taking care of Yoshi now," Zara said.

"Wait so now I'm a baby sitter…," he pouted.

"Like you were gonna join us at the party anyways… Besides it's a formal traditional clothing event," I said.

"I have a spare yukata that's too big for me," Yoshi offered.

"Yoshi who's gonna watch you? Cause we sure as hell can't leave you at the festival on your own but we can't take you with us…," Zara said.

"And why the hell not?" Yoshi asked and this was one of the first times I've ever seen him like this. "Rai is my older sister too. I want to see the bastard that hurt her. I wanna kick his ass!" Yoshi yelled.

"Yoshi we don't want you to go because Hiro's father is a highly old fashioned and traditional man!" Zara yelled at Yoshi. "If you don't act with proper manner around him at all times let me just say it's bad news…," her face darkened.

"Have you met him before?" I asked.

"Once but that's all it took to know that he wasn't at all a caring person…," her tone became slightly hushed.

"What about him makes you say that?" I asked.

"That man hates Rai…just because she's not purebred Japanese and she gets to sit on the throne," Zara said gritting her teeth. "You see going into that house is more than going to see Hiro because he hurt Rai. It's more walking into the house of the man that thinks of Rai as trash."

"That asshole," Akimitsu said.

"The worst part is there is no evidence to this and always acts sweet for the cameras… All in all he's not someone who I want you acting the way you do around other people. You have no idea the connections that guy has and what he could do to our mom and dad Yoshi…," she said looking older than I'd ever seen her. "I really didn't want you to go either Sakura but you know how to act in public."

I let this sink in for a moment…"WHAT THE HELL WE'RE BRINGING NARUTO TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Relax Sakura Rido has called everyone explaining to them what they are getting themselves into," she said trying to calmly reassure me.

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S ONLY GONNA PISS HIM OFF MORE!" I slapped my own forehead and the rubbed it because I hit too hard.

"Chill we've promised him his revenge…," Rido stood smirking in the doorway of Zara's study.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see…," his voice made me feel sorry I'd asked.

**At the festival later that night:**

We were all wearing casual clothes and our kimonos and yukatas were safely stored in rooms in the nearest hotel. We walked along the streets where there were small carnival rides and booths around the left and right side. Children were running trying to catch fire flies in the glow of the lantern light. As you walked along the road the festival became more and more elaborate… It looked like an anime con only everyone was outside in what seemed like a Japanese festival.

"Hey Zara why doesn't Konoha High have a festival like this?" I asked her.

"Honestly Sakura…We're rich and all but that doesn't mean we throw parties whenever. Konoha High has always had strict discipline since it used to be a military school where they would train cadets… Of course over the ages all that changed. But some of its roots never went away…," Zara said. "Plus everyone only goes to this carnival so starting another one to rival this would look bad."

"I got it…sheesh you don't have to tell everything is extreme detail," I said wanting to brush it off.

"You asked," Zara shrugged. I growled and Akimitsu held me back.

"You know you're in public right?" he said in my ear.

"Hell it doesn't matter to us if we're in public or not they always act strange," Yoshi said.

I put my brother in a headlock, "You're one to talk!" Naruto and the other just stared at the four of us.

"Are we supposed to do something about this?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should just pretend like we don't know them," Kiba whispered.

"Fine with me," Sai agreed.

After that little conversation the three of them moved back about three feet pretending to look around.

"Seriously can you guys contain yourselves?" Takashi's jade eyes glowed menacingly in the lantern light warning us to calm down or he would release hell onto us.

We all broke apart and composed ourselves as if nothing had happened.

"If Rai were here I bet you would do that," Zara teased.

"No if Rai were here you guys wouldn't act like that," Takashi said leaving Zara no room for a comeback.

All of broke apart into groups as usual, but I stalked off from my little group and went to the sit in the shadows of the sakura tree. It was on a hill so you could see almost the whole festival from here. It was relaxing… I remembered it was Sasuke who showed me this place when we were little… What an ass he grew up to be. I really wished I could go back in time. Things seemed so much more I don't know _alive_ back then. Now the world was complicated, sad, and cruel.

I sighed closing my eyes and putting my head against the tree.

"Hello Sakura," said an eerily familiar voice. I opened my eyes dark red, dark blue, dark green, and then black eyes that never seemed to make up their mind about what color they wanted to be looked at me through as black mask. I moved my head back in surprise and hit the tree hard.

"Ow," I said now rubbing the throbbing back part of my head.

"Sorry about that," I swear Ame chuckled somewhere in the apology.

"You always have the best timing," I said. Ame laughed and my heart skipped a beat. For the first time I analyzed how his eyes closed when he laughed and his smile seemed to light the world around him. He jumped of the tree and did a front flip before landing on his knees beside me. He took a seat next to me and looked out the festival as I did and I sensed in his eyes he looked at this place with nostalgia.

"So you've been here before?" I asked him.

"Yes, I used to come here every year," his words were undecipherable. I couldn't tell if he was talking about the festival or this spot where we were sitting but before I could ask him about that he spoke up. "Sakura I know you are going to the Kazehaya house tonight, but I simply wish to give you a word of warning. I have a lot to tell you Sakura so listen and listen well. "

"The Kentaro Kazehaya is not a kind man. He has done some unforgivable actions against this country… Eleven years ago the imperial family was taking a vacation on their private island for Christmas. Raikami was six, Obito was sixteen, and their younger twin brother and sister, Kaien and Sephora were only four. It was one of the only times in a year that the family was able to get away from stress and actually be like a normal family. They were all setting up their house for Christmas. Obito and Raikami had decided to go to the opposite end of the island where there was an obsevitory to look at constellations. While they were doing that they noticed a shooting star but then after a while they hurt a loud boom on the other end of the island. They ran back to their house to find it swallowed up in an inferno. Raikami ran into that fire looking for her little siblings. She passed out due to the carbon of the flames but the last thing she heard before she passed out were her little brother and sister's cries asking for her help."

I had simply been told Rai's parents died but I never knew she'd lived through something like that. "H-how did you know all that?" I was really curious now. Ame had a lot more hidden then I thought.

"I know Rai…she told me the story," he whispered.

I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. _Was he just another Takashi?_ "Is she the one who sent you to look after me?"

He looked up to the stars then back at me, "I choose to look after on my own." My heart felt lighter. "Do you know what that shooting star was though Sakura?" I shook my head. "That was a nuclear war missile which belonged to the Kazehaya family…" His face darkened.

"Did Rai tell you that?" I asked him my eyes widening in shock. He shook his head.

"No I was curious so I did research on my own," he said. "Anyways Sakura you are close to Rai… that guy wants something that Rai has and he'll do anything to get it… even kill those close to her."

When I first heard of that guy he sounded like an awful person, but now he seemed like a demon…

"I can't follow you into that house… I can't protect you there," his eyes pleaded for me to be safe. "Sakura if you go into that house understand you are at the mercy of a man who did all that. I know there will be a lot of people there but still Sakura… Be careful…for me…"

I nodded. His lips reached down and kissed mine. I closed my eyes and let my senses dissolve. But then my lips felt as if they were kissing the air and I saw he was gone and he had left behind a crest he'd been wearing on his shoulder.

"Good luck," the wind seemed to carry his voice to my ears.

**Like it? Love it? This chapter was a bit centric to my OC Rai… I apologize but let me assure everything will make sense soon…**


	20. I Knew We Shouldn't Have Come Here

**Sigh… This was supposed to be up sooner… Stupid AP course…. **

**Well I'm pretty sure all of you know that I don't own Naruto….**

**I sincerely apologize for being lazy…**

"I knew they were traditional but I didn't think they'd be THIS traditional," Ino wearing her purple and red kimono said looking at the Japanese styled mansion. It was even more traditional than Rai's house. The gardens, the walls, the flowers, the lights, and the fountains all seemed like they belonged in Japan about five hundred years ago.

"It's the size of like five baseball stadiums, so about the size of the west wing in Rai's house," Naruto orange and black yukata smiled. "If I was a tourist and I'd never seen the actual royal palace I might this was the royal palace." Sakura turned towards Naruto wanting glare at him for even dare saying those words. The prejudice owner of this house had destroyed the life of his precious older cousin and he didn't know about it, but Sakura did.

"Whatever let's just go in," Rido said with a dark expression on his face. Sakura looked up to her senpai. Something told her that everyone older than the freshman and sophomores other than Zara knew something that the rest of them didn't. Sasori and Deidara refused to come here. Itachi, Rido, Temari, Kankuro, and Zara all looked hesitant to step into that house. It was as if it was the worst thing you could do like kicking a puppy or punching a baby.

Without hesitating they all walking into a dark cherry wooded floor two story grand hall. Classical musicians played in the corner. There were congratulatory bouquets lining the entrance. Everyone had their shows taken into storage by butlers and they wore tabi when they walked inside. The place was not as packed as they thought it would be. In fact you could say it was almost empty. There were adults for the most parts talking to each other in mock politeness it was obvious the sincerity here was lacking. There were a few people from school who had shown up. Some of Hiro's fan-club and a few other girls had come but they all seemed to be highly uncomfortable being there.

"Is it just me or does this atmosphere feel odd?" Tenten whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Nah you're right this place defiantly has something off about it," Sakura replied back to her.

"I wanna get out of here," Ino whimpered.

"Trust me you're not the only one," Kiba said.

"Ahh welcome guests," a big guy who was pale like anything walked over to them. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and his hair was salt and pepper shaded. You could see smile wrinkles and crow's feet on his face but he still looked quite healthy. He wore a white and grey formal kimono. They all bowed in respect towards the man and he nodded approvingly. "I take it my son invited you all. We do hope you have a good time here. Help your selves to the food. Those two will be down at any moment."

The man who they all knew was Kentaro Kazehaya waved his hand towards the silk carpeted wooden staircase.

"Can we please leave early?" Tenten whispered into Neji's ear and he nodded lightly.

"I think we should just greet Hiro and get the hell out of here. I don't like it here one bit," Naruto said whispering to Hinata who muttered a yes in agreement.

"Ladies and gentlemen would you kindly avert your attention to the stairs," Kentaro said through the microphone. As he asked everyone turned to the stairs and a top stood a very pretty girl with long curly and wavy brown hair that had been put into a partial bun and warm brown eyes arm in arm with Hiro who was porcelain blue kimono with white fishes painted on. Her makeup looked traditional just like her formal white silk kimono with porcelain blue fishes on it. She was beautiful, yet when they all looked at her they all noticed how she didn't look as pretty or beautiful as Rai did.

As though reading everyone's mind Takashi whispered to them, "Kentaro-san doesn't want someone who gets too much attention due their looks; because he believes that there is a higher chance that person will cheat on them."

The lights turned off when they got to the bottom of the staircase and a spot light centered in on the couple. Maids and butlers brought them rings to exchange and when they were done the group thought that would be the end of it. After Hiro put the ring on her he kissed her.

Everyone in the group stood silent sending slightly annoyed and angry looks his way. There was no way they could be happy for him. It hurt to look his way. He was seriously going through with the marriage. Even though it was common in the world of heirs to companies for mergers, what he was doing was just wrong in their eyes.

Hiro started greeting the guest alongside his fiancée, starting off with all the adults. When he was done with that he walked over to them. Hiro was smiling and they couldn't tell whether he was genuinely happy or it was a cover, but either way it looked real which made everyone who was looking at him from their group look at the two them with expressionless faces.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully. Naomi bowed slightly towards them with respect. The others awkwardly did the same.

"We just stopped by for a bit we're going to the fair right after this to pick up Zara's little brother," Rido said looking Hiro in the eyes with an animated looked.

"Yeah we really have to go soon sorry it had to be this way," Zara said.

"Why don't you bring him here?" Hiro asked kindly thinking nothing strange of the situation.

"We can't. He doesn't have a traditional outfit and he doesn't like wearing them either," Sakura said to him.

"Then why don't Zara and Rido go and the rest of you stay?" Hiro said cheerfully.

"Sorry… our parents are at the festival so we'll have to go see them before the fireworks show at midnight," Shikamaru said catching on to the situation.

"Ahhh Hiro!" Kentaro called from behind. "What's the matter you look upset?"

"My friends have to leave soon," Hiro said looking hurt.

"What a pity…I really wished you could have stayed longer," his father's false sincerity made everyone in the group put on their best fake smiles. This guy didn't seem to really care for them one bit.

"I'm sorry but we're busy and we apologize for leaving so soon. We have a prior arrangement to attend to so I hope you will pardon our rudeness sir," Takashi said and bowed. Everyone else did the same and walked out of the room silently.

"We shouldn't have come here," Sai said silently.

"Agree," Choji, Kiba, and Kankuro said in unison.

"I hope that asshole is happy," Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"Hell I'd much rather put up with Sasuke than this guy," Ino said.

"For one I agree with you," Tenten said.

Sakura didn't want to say it but after this if Sasuke even said one word of apology to her she'd forgive him. She no longer held a grudge against him. She had her Kuroi Ame.

The limo came and picked every one up. They home due to the chaos they had put up with.

**Sakura's POV:**

It had been a while since I'd written in my diary but I felt the need to get all my thoughts down on paper.

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written inside you for a while. Sorry about that… It's just I'm a bit frustrated… I think I need to tell you everything from the VERY start. Rai-nee is someone I've known since I was born. She was more of an older sister to me than my own older sister. She always took great care of me when I was little and back then I'd always called her nee-chan. I was so little when her parents and little sibling passed away I don't remember much of it, just that I didn't see her as often then. Then a year later her brother died and I saw her the day she heard the news. That night haunts my soul. It was scarier than a horror film. After that day I was told that Rai-nee left for some alone time and I didn't hear of her again until I was in the fifth grade. She was so busy running her and being the future empress that I never got any time to see her. Then the summer before I started middle school, she came to Zara's birthday party and I saw her for the first time in years. She'd gotten a lot happier since the last time I'd seen her. But relations were awkward since she'd gone away for five years. Through my sister I got to know how busy she was and the aspects of her personality better. Before I knew it I was starting high school. But that summer before it seemed that her mood was slowly diminishing.

HIGH SCHOOL! It so far rocks and sucks at the same time. I'm in the same class with my friends and the class president which is a plus. Then I met Sasuke which was a bit off at first and then things took a turn for the worst… I started liking him again and then he supposedly started going out with a skank that almost killed the relation between my sister and her boyfriend. Then there was Hiro senpai who I thought was PERFECT in all caps for Rai-nee, but it turns out his father was the one that killed Rai-nee's family… and that's not all… He WAS Rai-nee's BEST friend and a big part of her life now he's ripping himself away from her which is causing her life to be hell. Thanks to this being a pretty hectic year for her his not being with her put her in a lot of trouble spots.

The best part about this year so far is… Kuroi Ame… I don't really know how to say it… the way I feel next to him and with him is unlike the way I feel with anyone else… He's like a million different emotions clustered into one man… I don't know much about him… I haven't seen what all of his face looks like… But none of that matters to me anymore... It doesn't matter what his pedigree he may be, what he looks like, how much he makes, as long as I feel the way I feel next to him I feel like I don't need anything else…

I can't tell anyone about him but I can tell you right? The guilt is eating at me for not telling my friends about this… It feels good to get it all out even if it is on paper.

Thanks for listening…

Love,

Sakura

Yup! I'm so gonna have to burn this one day.

**Short I know but I had to get this over with so I can start the next chapter which I promise will be longer than this…**


	21. A Different Type of Storm Part I

**I'm guessing by now that anyone who reads this has already abandoned me T.T I apologize for sucking at my job. I wrote it finally tell me if you like it!**

**Early December**

**To Rai:**

"Where are you Rathalia?" her grandmother yelled. Rai was look out the window of her room in her parents' Italian villa. Outside the sun was setting over the rose garden and the fountain lights were starting up. She didn't want to listen to her grandmother anymore.

They had gone through so many of her prospective "husbands" it made her sick. The things she gave up for her country made her insane. On more than one occasion she thought she should just resign to the Kazehaya's on the other hand she didn't want to leave her subjects in the hand of tyrant. He was too closed minded. Always traditional instead wishing to broaden his horizon.

Being the ruler of a major country from age seven was a very hard task, despite how effortless she made everything seems. Now that she was graduating soon she was passing everything onto her juniors which was a load off her shoulders. Her advisors which she had chosen carefully were taking care of the paper work but of course she double checked to make sure they weren't doing anything she didn't approve of. Then Namikaze Crops was probably easiest to deal with since she only oversaw a little portion. Her idol career was currently on hold. Her military service was over with so she was good. This was probably the only time in her whole life she'd be as free as she was now.

Right now she just wanted to get away from here. After grabbing her trench coat out of her closet, she opened window and snuck outside into the wonderful city of Florence.

Festival posters littered the streets. They were having a masquerade Halloween parade. Rai loved these sorts of things. Quickly heading to a street venders cart she picked out a black and silver mask which matched her silver trench coat and black Jimmy Choo boots.

Thanks to the weird hair care products that Takashi had given her and it was back to its normal length at her mid-back. She wasn't recognized by anyone on the streets which was common no one on this side of the world could easily tell who she was in the first place.

Crowds of people in masks were dancing and walking around her. She knew just where she wanted to go. Rai walked into an instrument store and bought herself a decent violin and a case to put it in. She had seen the place before many times. A building with a flat terrace that looked over the whole city. The perfect place to be in her mood. It was the first place that she'd ever met a friend who she searched the world for and was still unable to find… It had been a while since she'd come here… around four years…the time she went back to Japan for high school.

She sat there tuning her violin until the moon fully covered the sky. After that she straddled her violin and began to play the very first violin song she heard and remembered. Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. Rai played this song with what she knew to be the same feeling the boy had… loneliness, sadness, and hope. Her arms moved wildly but gracefully as she played every note. When the song ended Rai sighed and began to put the violin away when she heard clapping.

"Wonderful as always."

**To Sakura:**

It had been a month since I'd seen Rai. No call no email no nothing. It frustrated me that she wasn't here where I could at least console or comfort her. But then again knowing Rai she'd want to do this on her own.

It had also been a month since I'd seen Kuroi. He made me just as frustrated if not more frustrated than Rai. He was like a damn rubrics' cube. They always take way too long to figure out…Not saying I'm stupid, because I'm actually pretty damn smart. Just I hate it when people are vague because it drives me nuts trying to figure out just what the hell they mean.

School went by like a breeze. The only bad part was that this month we were prepping for mid terms next month meaning an overload of books to look through. Well I guess when you go to IB school it's expected, even if I was just freshman.

Adding to the list of things that crowded my mind was the student council's annual Snow Ball. Yeah cheesy sounding right? But hey I didn't come up with the name. If my table wasn't already crowded with the regular flow of paper work the presidents have to sort through. I have to go through some of the seniors papers since Rai-nee and Hiro-senpai are gone and now even more request and suggestions due to the Snow Ball coming up.

And the downright worst part of the Snow Ball was that the girls had to ask the guys. It was against the rules to have a guy ask a girl unless they were already going out. So all my friends lucked out. They had boyfriends that they could go with. If Kuroi were here I would have asked him in heartbeat but he wasn't here now. I was about to ask Gaara but his fandom beat me to it. Kiba, Choji, Sai, and hell even Shino found a date. It was times like this I wished Rai-nee was here… at least she could wallow in the same feeling I had if not find me a date.

The very last thing on my mind was apologizing to Sasuke. I guess he hadn't asked for having Karin as a girlfriend, but even if we let him hang out with us again that would mean that he'd just drag in Karin with him because where Sasuke goes she goes.

The others he hung out with were actually somewhat decent. Karin on the other hand was just…Karin… there in no level of evil to describe her.

Hinata's birthday was on the twenty seventh, which thankfully Naruto remembered and was planning with Kiba and Shino. As for us we'd all missed Ino's party in September thanks to homecoming (which she was pissed about) so to make up for missing Ino's we were all planning to going on a trip to make up for missing it. Bands from all over were winding down their tour seasons and heading home for awards. Ino flipped tables when she found out that SHINee was going back to Korea and their last concert was last week. So we were going to Europe. Yes. Europe. I have no idea how it came down to this but I think it was something like:

"Ino I'm sorry we totally forgot your party."

"GRRR!"

"We could go to one of the concerts for those bands you like?"

"YAY!"

"Yeah but SHINee just went back to Korea…"

"!"

"What could we do?"

"Um…well… December is the season for the theatre."

"YAY!"

"Yeah right? Like Ino's into the theatre here…"

"Yeah she's right… I'm not…"

"Europe has the best theatres in the world?"

"YEAH! EUROPE! LET'S GO!"

Yeah…that was basically how it was. Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Zara had all left this morning and we were all going to meet up in Singapore before our flight to Paris. I had work left to do for student council and then I would leave as soon as I was done. I realized after I was done with the last batch of papers that I had no way to get to the airport. My sister had driven me here in the morning and I had my suitcase and everything but no ride.

I got all the way down to the student council's parking lot and I saw a black Lexus waiting outside.

There was a guy wearing a long gray trench coat and dark wash jeans who had black hair, a black mask, and combed down long black hair holding up a sign with my name on it.

"Kuroi," I said and he smiled.

"Long time no see Sakura. I thought you might need a ride," his mocking tone only made me smile.

"Well your thoughts were correct," I said to him. He put the sign away, grabbed my bags, and put them in the trunk.

We both into the car and after he turned the car on he turned to me, "I hope you don't mind a little detour. I'm sure your friends can wait."

Before I had time to raise my eyebrow let alone protest he put his foot on the accelerator and then didn't stop until we were on a rocky beach. It was about five but the sun was already setting in the sky. The winter only made breeze colder. Kuroi handed me a blue scarf after seeing me shivering most likely.

"Why do you still wear that mask all the time?" I asked him as we walked along the beach.

He looked at the sky thoughtfully then answered, "Why does a magician not reveal his secrets?"

I rolled my eyes, "That line is so over used."

"It ruins the magic Sakura," he said looking down and me his eyes which could never change color began to smolder with a look of sadness and passion. "There is beauty in mystery but that dies after you figure out it out Sakura."

I looked at him he stared out at the ocean with an expression that seemed to be…guilt?

"Mysteries stay interesting only so long before they get annoying," answered him pouting which hopefully cheered him up.

He laughed. "So I'm annoying?" he asked.

"Well duh," I said rolling my eyes. "But if the good kind of annoying."

"There's a good kind?" he asked and I could see that if he didn't have his mask on his eyebrow would be raised.

I nodded. Then I remembered, "Kuroi it's my turn to ask you five questions again!"

He groaned half-hearted and smiled at me, "You know the questions to avoid. Ask away."

I started off with a generic question, "Do you have any pets?"

"No," he answered sadly like he'd always wanted one but didn't get it.

"Are you my age?" with his mask on I really couldn't tell.

"Pass," he answered in a sharp tone.

"What books do you like?" I wanted to cool from the last question I asked him.

"Nothing in specific. Mystery and fantasy," he shrugged like none of them really interested him much.

"Is that your car?" I was curious.

"No it's not I'm just driving it because I can. Duh it's my car!" he half laughed in his mocking sarcastic tone.

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I asked still trying to keep thing generic.

"Strawberry," he answered with a smile. Something in the back of my mind told me to connect that to someone I knew but I couldn't single out who. Strawberry ice cream.

Kuroi must have seen my expression go confused because his face was now etched with concern.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said to him. I had pushed that thought out of my mind and I kept walking along the beach.

The wind picked up and blew away the scarf that I had been wearing. Both of us started to chase after it but it was no use the scarf had blown into the sea.

"Shit!" I cussed. "I'm sorry Kuroi I'll get you a new scarf soon. I promise."

He laughed a hearty laugh that could make anyone smile. "Don't worry about it that's the most fun I've had all day."

I smiled and we headed back to the car. The beach was even more freezing than before without a scarf on. Kuroi noticed and hugged me from behind letting his jacket cover both of us.

"You're freeing so don't ask or argue," he said as they continued to walk. I shivered again but not from the cold but Kuroi's warm breath on my back.

"Bad idea to bring you here huh?" Kuroi asked and though I couldn't see his face I could feel his frown.

"No it's just over used. You know very typical," I said not meaning to be mean but I'd seen this is so many movies and dramas on TV. Guy taking a girl to the beach on a date. I'd always wanted to go to the beach on a date but I also wanted to do things no one ever did like non-typical dates. We were standing in front of the car and I saw a spark in his eyes like he'd gotten an idea.

"So you want something out of the ordinary right?" he grinned at me.

"Kuroi I have to be at the airport for my flight to Shanghai by six thirty and it's around five thirty right now. We don't have time to make another detour before my flight," I said to him pouting.

We both were sitting in the car now. His hands were on the wheel but his eyes were closed like he was thinking about how to say his next few words.

"I'm coming with you," he said in a whisper.

I blinked then laughed leaving him with a confused expression on his face. "Yeah right like they'd let you get through airport security with a mask on. So much for mystery."

He cracked a smile and my comment and said, "Who said we were traveling commercially?" It was my turn to be confused.

He put his foot on the accelerator again and the beach blew past us. Were now in a private air base and there was a sleek white jet waiting for someone. Then I realized it was waiting for us.

I turned to Kuroi. "No way," I said in amazement.

"Yes way," he grinned.

"Now call your sister and tell her that your flight is taking you directly to Russia."

I did what he said but all I got was the voice mail.

"Um, hey sis. There were a few changes of plans. I'm not going to meet you guys in Shanghai… I'm going directly to St. Petersburg. I just called so you guys wouldn't freak out. Meet you at the hotel," I left a quick message then turned to Kuroi. "Voice mail."

He nodded and we climbed in. The first though when I saw the inside was I HAVE to get myself one of these. Forget first class, this was like traveling in a luxury living room. Kuroi looked amused at my delight.

"Never ridden one of these?" he asked me the tone of his voice told me he was defiantly amused.

I pouted. "I have but it wasn't a luxury jet. That one was built for speed," I answered him thinking of my time with Sasuke in Rai's jet.

"Sounds like fun," he said wistfully. "Might do that some time, but for now we we'll be in the lap of luxury." He smiled as the jet lifted off.

We shared a couch that had seat belts on them. There was TV in front of us that kept playing nonstop Christmas movies. We were sipping hot cocoa and looking straight forward at the TV, though I wasn't really paying much attention to the TV.

As I sipped my cocoa a bit went on my upper lip forming a cocoa mustache. When Kuroi turned and saw me he smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Now you're being a tease," without another word he leaned over a kissed cleaning off the cocoa and staying even after it was gone. I put my mug down and kissed him back. After a while we pulled back and I thought that the flight attendants might be looking at us funnily then I realized there were no flight attendants.

"Who's flying the plane?" I asked him

He smiled and said, "This was a gift from Rai, so of course this plane works by auto pilot."

"The cocoa?" I asked and he pointed towards a little snack bar that was in-between the lounge and the cockpit. "Okay I so totally hope that Rai gets me one of these for my birthday."

Kuroi laughed but something was a bit off about it, "If Rai can still make it to your birthday." He said it in a low voice which he probably meant to say only to himself but I overheard and I could see the sheer regret in his voice.

"Have you been kept updated on Rai?" I asked him.

Kuroi froze. After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he turned to me, "I can't tell you much but even if I did tell you anything it's not going to be a happy story. Life for Rai right now kind of sucks."

I looked him in the eyes. "I want to know," I said in my most demanding and firm voice.

"It's a long story," he said.

"This is a long flight," I answered back.

"Fine, but if you don't like it don't yell at me," he said as he got up and put our cups up and our out a blanket. When we were both seated comfortably he turned to me and his ever changing eyes looked at me and I felt his emotions like his eyes were glass and there was a blazing fire of different colors behind them.

"Sakura as by now I'm sure you know there are a few things that I need you to understand. You know that Rai is now in a crisis mode since her eighteenth birthday is coming up and she needs be married within six months of that date to be accepted for coronation rites." I nodded when he paused. "Well her grandmother is still alive and so whoever she chooses to marry has to be approved by her."

"So you're telling me her choices are limited?" I asked and he nodded.

"It takes at least three months to be approved by the whole council and the relatives to get approval to marry her. Her birthday is coming up by the end of this month, so as you can see time is everything to them."

"And what does this have to do with her current situation?"

"Look, say she does find a suitable partner and the everyone approves and the wedding is going as scheduled along with the coronation. Kazehaya will more than likely pull out the big guns and threaten her," Kuroi said with a worried expression.

"Threaten her? As if! She'd kick his ass," I said getting mad.

He sighed, "I think he knows that. He's going to use those close to her to get to her. People like you, Sakura. People she cares about." I'm guessing he saw the horrified look on my face. "He's that type of man. You and the people close to her are her only weakness, therefore he's going to try and use that to lever her to turn down the crown."

"How do you know all this?" I asked him.

"Rai is like my guardian. She basically took care of me since I was little," he said. "I know every last thing about her. I know what makes her sad and angry and by knowing that I found all this out. I do my best to try and repay her and this is how I plan on doing it. But don't forget that you're not only important to her. I care about you just as much if not more than she does, that's why I think I'll have to stick around you for a while."

"I don't mind you staying, but what does that guy want from me?" I asked him.

"I'll have to constantly be watching you whether it be from the shadows or right in front of you, until Rai has gotten coroneted. I don't know what he'll try but if he has the nerve to kill the emperor than I don't want to take any chances with you."

I couldn't help but feel scared when he said that. Sure the man I'd met at Halloween was cold and seemed very strict but I couldn't see how he'd kill another person.

Kuroi leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here and I always will be."

With that I could felt the energy drain fully from my body and I fell asleep in his arms.

When the plane landed it was just before the dawn. Snow covered the city in a thick blanket yet somehow we managed to land just fine.

We bundled up before we even took one step outside and even then the cold still reached us.

Luckily a car was ready to take us to the hotel.

We didn't speak for the duration of the car ride. Kuroi didn't even need to check in. We automatically went to our rooms.

"Why don't we share a room until the girls get here?" Kuroi asked. I blushed at that statement but I remembered we'd been together in a hotel room before. I could see a hint of pink hit his cheeks and he coughed a bit before speaking. "I mean just so you can freshen up and rest. It has two beds so I think we should be fine."

I laughed and took the key out of his hand to open the door. My breath totally vanished when I stepped into the room. It was more like a luxury apartment in a palace than a hotel room. I mean it's not like I hadn't stayed in suites before but this was definitely top five material.

"We'll be heading out after we take a nap," Kuroi said taking his bags and heading into his room. Separate beds yeah right we had separate rooms.

After freshening up, we ordered room service and at our breakfast on the table near the fire place.

"I like the atmosphere here," I said taking a bite of my pancake.

"Of course. With me here the atmosphere should be amazing," Kuroi teased.

"Can we head out now?" I asked him. "I want to take a nap later."

"As you wish," Kuroi said. "We need to get you thicker clothes anyways."

Kuroi somehow managed to get his hands on Bentley and with that we went of shopping at a mall. We picked me out a thick brown coat and decided to see some of the other shops. As we walked I saw an amazing modernly decided jewelry store that looked highly cosmopolitan.

"Can we go in?" I asked Kuroi who took my hand and led me inside. I looked around at all the jewelry there and the pieces were just an amazing as the store.

"Can I help you?" a man called out from behind the counter.

"Ye-," Kuroi began to speak but his voice stopped. Behind the man the door to their workshop was open and I saw a familiar face smiling and laughing with a man who was cutting jewelry.

"Rai?"

**Like? Sorry I didn't up date I'm really sorry…. I had writer's block… Again**


	22. A Different Type of Storm Part II

_**I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry T.T To update faster I'm going to have to shorten how much I write that way I'll be able to get the chapters up within a weeks time…**_

"Sir? Are you alright?" the cashier asked. The two people in the back room had gotten up and left.

Kuroi snapped out of his daze and turned back to the man at the counter. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm looking any piece of jewelry that might be nice to give this young lady." He gestured to me with a smile causing me to hide my face and blush.

The man at the counter smiled and said, "Right this way please." He took us to a collection of pieces at the VIP room. Diamonds that had been cut to look like flowers, flowers that had been put inside amber, and a variety of heavily bejeweled pins and pendants covered the walls. It was darkly lit room except for the ultraviolet lights shining on the jewelry. The room was spectacular the walls were covered with silk drapes and so was the ceiling. On a pedestal there stood a particular piece of jewelry which caught my eye.

A pendant of a cherry blossom frozen in clear amber which hand a white gold backing and chain.

Kuroi noticed I was looking at it and smiled.

"I'll take that one," he pointed in the line of my sight making me look away from the pendant due to embarrassment.

The man chuckled. "You have a good eye. That is one of our most prized pieces."

We walked back to the counter and when the man was checking out the jewelry piece I saw the price tag and nearly died. How can one pendant cost THAT much?

"Um… Kuroi you don-," I began but he cut me off.

"Sakura I can spoil you if I want to," Kuroi handed the man his card and bought the necklace without a second glance at the price tag.

"Thank you for coming here. Please do come again," the man at the counter said as he handed us the necklace which was now in a velvet box wrapped up in silver gift wrap and complete with a bow on top.

I reached out for it but Kuroi pulled it away. "This is your Christmas gift. I'm not letting you open it before then." Kuroi took a contact card from the shop before leaving.

"You planning on going back there?" I asked.

He thought a while before answering me, "It was a nice store. I think if I'm going to get you any jewelry, it's going to be from there." I could see he was telling the truth but there was defiantly an ulterior motive.

"Now how about we get back to the hotel and rest up?" Kuroi asked and dragged me out back to the car.

We laughed and talked about random things on our way back to the hotel.

"How come people don't stare at you weirdly if you're wearing that mask in public?" I asked him.

"I'm just as shocked as you are honestly. I thought people would at least be staring at me like WTF is he doing?" he laughed lighting up the atmosphere.

"You know you should wear one too," he said being serious. Then smiled before he said, "That way we'd look like a couple in public."

I smiled at his cute suggestion, "Not a bad idea maybe later after we wake up we should go get me one at that small flee market we saw near the opera house."

*Even if I try to keep my distance you'd find me in an instant in a prison of you loving and I can't deny it If you really loved me why can I see you above but I can hear your voice below me her whisper is the Lucifer*

"Hang on," I took out my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Saki! Bad new! Our flight got cancelled due to rain we won't be able to make it for at least another day or so… Can you manage?" Zara was on the other line and she sounded worried.

"It's not like I'm alone, Zar. I have a friend with me right now. I think I'll be fine," I said.

"If this rain doesn't let up you might just have to spend your weekend in St. Petersburg while we are stuck in Shanghai."

"That's cool with me," I said.

"We're just going to celebrate Ino's birthday here. Turns out there are some pop stars here at the moment which means you know where we are headed," Zara said laughing. "I'll call you in about seven hours to tell you if we can make it tomorrow or not."

"Alright. If you guys can't make it I'll cancel that room and get a smaller one," I winked at Kuroi since I didn't want them to know that I would be sleeping in hotel suite with a guy. Even if it was two spate rooms I still don't know how they might take that. "Also I'll cancel the theater tickets for you guys as well."

"Thanks Saki… We're so sorry we couldn't make it by today," I heard Ino's voice.

"It's all good," I said. "No hang up you're wasting my minutes."

"Sakura you have cash," Ino argued.

"It doesn't hurt to be frugal now bye," I hung up.

"The girls can't make it because of rain," I told him. Kuroi imidatly started laughing.

"What?" I asked him.

"So they can't make it because of me?" he asked. I furrowed my brow before I figured it out. Kuroi Ame. Black Rain.

"Weird…," was all I could answer him with making him laugh even harder. By the time we got to our hotel room we were both practically zombies. I crashed on the couch and so did he. Everything from then on was a big black blur.

_**Alright Alright I get I'm a bad person and I really should learn to write faster...**_


End file.
